The blood of a the halfbeast
by Di.M.H
Summary: Saya wakes up early from her sleep and learns that Hagi is alive. now Hagi has come back to her but she soon learns a sceret that Hagi has keeping from everyone even her. what is this sceret? You have to find out for yourselves


Blood+ the wolf who loves me

Chapter 1, awaking

It was dark inside of the cocoon. I opened my eyes. The darkness trapped me in pretty tight. I clawed at the surface. Piercing through the cocoon like paper. I sat up and looked around. The tomb was the same as it was when I went to sleep. "Saya," a voice called to me. I turned around and saw my big brother Kai and my cute little nieces. "Good morning sleepy head," he said as he helped me up and out of the cocoon. I'm Saya Otonashi, I'm not human as you can tell.

I'm a creature called Chiropteran. I feed on blood from the living. Kai is human, he's a human that accepted me into his home. I smiled at him. Kai smiled back. I looked to the two cute little girls. "Um…Kai," I said, Kai turned to the girls and then to me. "Diva, Dona," he said, "Met your auntie Saya." he told him. "Saya," he said to me. "Met Diva and Dona your nieces." I looked at them and smiled. They smiled back.

"Kai," I called as I fell forward. He caught me before I hit the stone floor. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I told him. "I just need blood, that's all." he smiled. "Shouldn't they be my age?" I asked. Kai knew what I meant. "Well," he said, "how to put it…" he paused for a moment rubbing the back of his neck. "You've been asleep for at least five or six years." my eyes widen. "How it that even possible?" I asked. "Didn't know," he answered.

I grabbed his arm and shook him lightly as I could. "And…Hagi…." I said, "What about Hagi? Is he alright? Is he here? Is he home waiting for me? Tell me!" Kai sighed and grabbed my hand. "He's fine," he answered, I smiled sighed with relieve. "So he's alive then?" I asked. Kai nodded. "He left you this," he held a pink rose with a ribbon tied around it. I smiled and took from him. "Hagi," I said holding it up to my nose. It smelted so sweet and even sweeter knowing that it came from him.

"So, where is he?" I asked Kai. "America," he answered. "AMERICAAA!" I shouted, "why there? When he should be here with you and the twins?" "Didn't know," he answered, "That's the last I had heard from him, but that was five or six years ago." "So, you heard anything from him?" I asked. "No sorry," he said. I looked down at my feet. Kai put his jacket over my shoulders. "C'mon, let's get to Julia," he said. He walked be side me out the tomb. The twins followed behind us.

"Kai…" I said as we walked down the stairs. "Yeah?" he answered. "Thanks, for coming to get me." "No problem, Saya." we continued to walk in silence the van at the foot of the stairs. Kai opened the door and helped the twins into the back and then me to the front. "Once we get to Julia's. I'll get some clothes. Okay?" he said. I nodded. He closed the door and climb into the driver seat. His phone rang.

"Hello?" he said answering his phone. "Oh, David hey," he said as he started the van. As we drove down the road he talked to David who was on the other line. "Oh really that's awesome," he said. I looked over at him Diva and Dona titled their little heads. I giggled. They were so cute, I couldn't help it. "So, is everything set for the arrival?" Kai asked David. "That's great, listen David, Saya woke up earlier than exacted so we're heading by you and Julia." I wondered about Julia and David's baby. Julia was exacting before I fell asleep. "Yeah, that's right we'll be there soon." he hang up the phone. "That was David," he said, "I figured it was," I said. "I told him about you…" "I heard you," I cut him off.

"Anyway," he said, "Guess whose coming to Okinawa," he said, "Joel?" I asked. "No," he said. "Mao? Kai's sweetheart," said Diva. I looked at her. She was like her mother. She loved playing with people's feelings like her mother who she was named after. Dona, Diva, and I laughed. Kai laughed a bit. "Ah, yeah," he said and then realized it. "Wait What? No, Diva," he said. "OKamura?" asked Dona. Her eyes were the color as mine. Diva had the same color as their mother my sister Diva.

"No," said Kai, he turned to me. "Can you think of anyone else? You who this person." I shook my head. "Hagi, dud," he said. I jolted forward. "Yay," the twins cheered. "Mr. Hagi's coming," my heart skipped a beat. "is he really coming?" I asked. "Hell, yeah," he said, "and he'll be surprised to see you awake." I smiled. I finally got the chance to tell him how I feel. I picture a young handsome man looking at me. My face turned bright red. Kai laughed.

"Mr. Hagi is nice, but too quiet for his own good," said Diva. Kai and I looked at her and then laughed. "I'll tell him you said that Diva," said Kai still laughing. Dona gave her sister a look. "I like Mr. Hagi," she said, "He teached us how to fight and told us about our mother. And he's been like an uncle and a second father to us." I listened to her with Kai and Diva. "I know that," said Diva, "dud, I just like mess with him. He doesn't have any problem with it." I looked over at Kai who pretended not to notice. "Let me guess," I said hands at my hips. "She got that from you." 'Hey, your sister was the same with you." he was right. I sighed and lend back in my seat.

"I like Hagi too," I said to the twins. "Hey we know," said Diva, "we know auntie Saya, that he loves you and that you love him back." "Diva," said Dona. The damaged had been done. I my face turned red. Kai laughed. "It's okay Dona," I said, "It's true I do love him soooooo very much." Kai rounded his eyes. I looked at him. Diva smiled. "I knew it," she said, "I'm glad, because Mr. Hagi seems like your type and he's very sweet." I nodded and smiled dreamily. "Hey," said Kai, "What about me?" he asked. I looked at him. "You're sweet too Kai," I said. Kai smiled proudly. I giggled. "but," I continued, the looked on his face was so funny. "You're not as cute as Hagi, I finished teasing him. "Yeah, not as cute," said Diva, "Not that cute," Dona said.

The twins had joined me in teasing Kai. "Hey," he said, we laughed. "Very funny girls," he said, "very funny. I'll tell him that too. I'll tell him what you said about him, Saya." "So?" I said, "I don't care, I want him to know what I think about him." Kai groaned. The twins giggled. The ride to Julia's was filled with laugher the whole there. It felt so good to be awake and home with the people mean everything to me. Kai hadn't changed one bit. I was glad that he didn't.

I laid on a bed inside of the clinic where Julia worked. Julia pulled back the curtain. "How are you feeling Saya?" she asked. "Oh, fine," I answered. Julia smiled, "Good," she said, "I was worried about you waking early." I was fine so there was no need to worry. She sighed. "Julia," I called. "Yes?" she answered. "Why? Is Hagi in America?" "I'm afraid I can't answer that Saya," she said, "He's been there for a while now. He comes every now and then. He visit's the tomb where you sleep and if the twins see him. He talks to them for a bit. Then he leaves." I thought back to the pink rose with the blue ribbon ties around it. "He doesn't say anything about me?" I asked. "You have to talk to the twins about that," she replied, "He talks to them because they're your nieces." I sighed sadly. "So, I might be able to see him or not?" I asked. Julia nodded. "He's still a mystery." I agreed with Julia.

There much I didn't even know about him. I knew him better than anyone. I looked up at the ceiling. I heard the sound of feet. I looked to my side. My nieces climb onto the bed. "Auntie Saya," they said at once. I looked at them. "Mr. Hagi told us everything he knew about you. He always spoke of you so attractively," said Dona. Diva nodded. I brushed and turned my head. I heard them giggle. "Mr. Hagi always left you roses like the one today. He put that there four weeks ago." it was Diva's turn to speak about Hagi. "We always go the tomb after school and run into him. He was shy at first but, got use to us coming by." I wondered what he was doing now.

Was he thinking about me? About the kiss we shared the last time I saw him? I wanted him here by me. I wanted my Hagi here with me telling me everything that he had been through without me. I wanted to feel the warmth from his body and feel his arms around me. His lips against mine. "Mr. Hagi is always playing the jell-o," said Diva, "Yeah the jell-o," agreed Dona. Julia and I laughed. "You mean the cello," corrected Julia. The twins looked at her and then each other and at me, then back to Julia. "Yeah," they sang. I laughed.

Julia removed the IV from my arm. "Here," she said , "all done Saya, how do you feel?" "Fine," I answered. Julia nodded. The twins were still on the bed. They cheered as I sat up. Kai and David came in. "Hey ya Saya," said Kai, "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine," I answered. "That's good," said David, "Now we need to figure out why you woke so early." we all looked at him. Julia sighed. "I'm afraid," she said, "I don't have an answer for it." "SAYA!" a voice cried out. I felt arms wrapped around my waist pushing me down on the bed. I looked down and saw Lulu a small child that was the same as the twins and me.

"Lulu," I said, "It's so good to see you again," Lulu nodded in agreement. "I don't have the Thorn anymore, thanks to Ms. Julia and the Red Shield researchers." "I see," I said, "and what have you been doing?" "I was in France," she answered, "I just got back and heard from Kai about you waking up early. So I came here to see it for myself." I smiled down at her. "Oh, guess what," she said, "What?" I answered. "I saw Hagi there too. He been very busy with something. When I asked him, he said that I didn't to worry about it. Can you believe that? That's so like Hagi." I giggled and nodded. That was so like Hagi. "I think, he misses you, because he looks so lonely," she said. My heart slinked a little into my gut.

I started to miss him even more now. The door opened again. A dark skinned man who looked a little bit overweight came in. "Hey ya Saya," he said. "Louis, hey," said Kai as he walked to the man. Louis looked like he lost some weight. He stepped aside. A man came in a wheelchair rolled in. "Joel," I said. "It's so good to see you Saya," he said. I nodded. "Otonashi, good morning," a girl that looked about Kai's age stepped in with a man that looked to be David's age followed behind. "Jahana-san," I said, "It's so good to see you." Mao Jahana, Kai's old classmate and friend.

Mao grabbed my hand. "Hey Mao," said Kai, "You just got back from China?" "Yeah," she answered, "You look good Otonashi," she said turning to me. "You too," I replied. "I saw your Hagi in China." "What?" said Lulu, "but, I saw him in France." "Oh, really," said Mao, "He's fast, isn't he?" I nodded. If Hagi was in America, then France, and then in China. Then that meant he was coming here to Okinawa. Kai's phone rang again. "Hello?" he said, "HUH? HAGI!" he looked shocked. "how did you get…" I couldn't believe it. Hagi had called Kai. How did he get Kai's number? When did he start using the phone? Lulu looked dumb shocked. Mao raised an eye brow. The twins titled their heads. Joel, Okamura, Julia, Louis, and David all looked at each other and then at Kai. Kai was so shocked that he couldn't speak.

"Hey, Hagi," he finally said, "I've got someone that you might like to talk to." he handed the phone to me. "Say, hello Saya," he said. I took the phone and held it up to my ear. What was I going to say to him? I didn't know, but I still spoke. "Hello? Hagi?" I said, "Saya?" I heard his voice. I almost broke down. 'Yes, Hagi it's me," I said, "I woke up early and I want to see you, Hagi." "I understand," he said, "If that is your wish." I felt my heart skipped a beat. The twins held my legs. "Diva, Dona," said Kai, 'Let go of auntie Saya now." the twins just smiled up at me.

Tears must have come from my face, because Mao wrapped them away with her thumb. Kai smiled and took the twins from my legs. "Hagi," I said, "I need to talk to you when you come home." "If that is your wish," he replied. I was so happy to hear his voice. I felt like crying. "I miss you so much, Hagi," I told him. I heard him sigh in a sad way. "I miss you too Saya," he said. My heart went faster. I heard glass break in the background. I heard him hit the floor from where he was calling from. "Hagi?" I said, "What's going? Are you okay? Hagi? Are you alright? Hagi answer me, Hagi? Hagi," "I'm alright," he said, "You half-breed," I heard someone cry out.

"I hope you burn in hell," the voice reared, "DIEEE!" "I have to go, Saya," said Hagi, "I'm sorry," "Hagi, wait," I said, "Hagi I-" he hang up the phone. I pulled the phone down from my ear. "Saya?" said Kai, "What's wrong sis?' "Hagi's in trouble," I told him. He looked shock for a moment. "I have go to him," I said. "You, have no idea where to look," said David, "How do you plan to find him?" "He's my chevalier," I said, "I can't just let him die." I headed for the door. Mao grabbed my shoulder. "Otonashi," she said, "C'mon down, he'll be fine."

"But I-," I said, "She's right Saya," said Kai, "Hagi can take care of himself." "But Kai," I said, "l love him so much. Can't just stand by knowing he's in danger. I have to help him." it was Joel who spoke. "Even, if you do found him, how can you fight without your sword?" It hit me hard. If I found him, how could I fight without a weapon. I looked down at my feet. Kai sighed. "Come on," he said holding the twins hands. "Let's go home, I'll cut your hair for you." I sighed and then nodded sadly. Hagi, I thought, please be alright. Diva grabbed my hand and we walked to the van.

I sat in a chair outside of Omoro, our restaurant and home. Kai was cutting my long black hair. I felt the hair fall from my head to the ground. The twins were inside with Lulu playing. Lulu became part of the family. So I wasn't surprise when she followed to the car. She had been with Joel on some work that had to be done and now she was home to stay. I was home too with Kai and the twins and soon Hagi will be home too. I couldn't wait to see him. Kai told me that Hagi always leaves roses for me every four weeks. I sighed as I thought about the roses he left. They must have been beautiful. Lulu had said that Hagi had given her a rose to give to me and Mao said the same thing too. Mao stood with her back against the wall with her hands on her hips. I sighed again. "Don't look down," said Kai, "I can't get your bands, if you do that." "Oh," I said pulling my head up. "sorry Kai," he laughed. Mao sighed. Kai looked at her from the corer of his eye.

"There," he said, "all done," I opened my eyes. He held up a mirror to me. I looked at his work. It was the same haircut I had before I fell asleep. I smiled. "Wow, Kai," I said, "you still have the talent." "Mm.." said Mao. "No," said Kai, "it's nothing special." I just smiled. "Mao," he said turning to her. "You staying for dinner?" My stomach growled. My check felt warm as I covered my stomach in embarrassment. Kai and Mao laughed. I was too embarrass to reply. "I know you're hungry Saya," said Kai still laughing. Mao spoke still laughing too. "I guess, I'll stay. I have to tell you about Kaori and her new boyfriend."

"Kaori? Has a boyfriend?" I asked. "Yeah," said Mao, "They been daring for five years." "That's what I forgot to do to," said Kai, "I forgot to call her." "What's his name?" I asked. "It's Sosuke," said Mao, "He's really nice and sweet too. He good looking too, but not as good looking as your Hagi." I smiled. "He and Hagi seem to know each other," said Kai, "but, they won't say how though." I just titled my head. My stomach growled to be fill up. Kai laughed. "alright," he said, "I'll go and get dinner start." he turned and into the house. Mao and I followed after him

Dinner was so good, Kai out did himself. The twins went bed after dinner. Mao went home. Kai and I washed dishes. "That was good, Kai," I said, "Glad you like it," he replied. "Maybe, we should save some for Hagi?" he said teasing me. I laughed. Hagi didn't need food or sleep so it was a joke. "Say, Kai," I said, "Yeah?" he asked, "Do you think we can go to the tomb tomorrow?" Kai bowed putting his hand over his heart and said, "If that's is your wish, ma'am." I giggled. It was funny and it hurt too. "You sounded like Hagi," I said. He laughed. "But, don't do it again, please, it hurts me to heard those words. If Hagi isn't here with us." "Sorry," he said, "it's okay," I said, "Just don't let it happen again."

The door opened. We turned to the door. A man dressed in black stepped in. "I'm sorry, sir," said Kai as he walked toward the man. "but, we'll closed for the night. Come back tomorrow. We'll….." he stopped speaking. I saw why. The man had a coffin shaped case on his back. His dark long hair was ties back by a ribbon like the ribbon on the rose I had gotten. He was dressed in a black suit. His light blue eyes looked at Kai. "Hagi," he said in a surprised tone. Then he smiled. "Man," he said, "it's great to see you again." "You too Kai," Hagi replied.

My face lighted up like fireworks. "Hagi," I sang happily as I jumped over the counter. "Hey, easy Saya," said Kai. I ignored him and ran toward them. I fell forward only to be caught by none other than…Hagi! I felt his warm arms hold me close to his chest. "Saya," he said softly. I smiled and hugged him. Kai smiled at us. "I missed you so much," I said to him. "I missed you too, Saya," I gave him the biggest smiled that I had ever given him. Kai laughed at me. I elbowed him to stop. Hagi looked down at me. My cheeks turned red.

"Hagi I need tell you something important," I said still brushing. "What, it is Saya?" he asked. "I love you," I said getting closer to him. I didn't see his face, but Kai told me afterwards, that Hagi was smiling. I looked up at him and titled my head at him. He moved his hand across the top of my hair. He kissed me on my forehead. "Hagi. You came home," I turned and saw Lulu coming down the stairs. Hagi picked me up into his arms and looked at Lulu then Kai and then me. "it's good to be see you all again," he said, he whispered in my ear. "Specially, you Saya." I brushed.

"So, you staying this time?" asked Kai, "I think Saya would like it, if you do, right?" I nodded and smiled. "Very well," said Hagi, "If it's for Saya." I hugged him again. "Mr. Hagi's home," I looked to the stairs. The twins came running down. "Diva, Dona," said Kai, "Don't trip," they stopped at Hagi's feet. "I think they like you," I told him. He set me down in a chair and knelled down to the twins. The twins smiled at him. He put a hand on their heads. I smiled as I watched.

Kai and Lulu did the same. Hagi stood up and sat down next me. I felt so happy now. I had the girls, Kai, Lulu, Julia, David, Louis, Joel, Okamura, Mao, Kaori, and to complete the circle My Hagi. Hagi touched my face with his bandaged right hand. I grabbed it and held it. He looked at me. "Time for bed," said Kai. I didn't want to go to bed now. Hagi picked me up into his arms and carried me to bed.

I sat on my bed with Hagi. He pulled out his cello and started to play. I listen to him with a smile. When he stopped I looked at him. He looked back at me. "that was beautiful, Hagi," I told him. He nodded and put it back. I thought back to the phone call earlier today. "Hagi," I said, he looked at me. "What happen? When we were on the phone? Who was that? And why did they attack you?" I made two fingers walk toward him. "It's nothing," he answered, "Sure, didn't sound like nothing," I said. He sighed and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

My face turned red. "I just ran into trouble earlier," he said, "that's all, you didn't have to worry about me, Saya," 'Yes, I do," I answered pulling him by the ear and kissed his lips. "Hagi," I said after pulling away. "I love you and I don't want anything bad happening to you. I can't stand it if something happens. I really do love you, Hagi." I kissed him again. He kissed me back. "Sorry, if I worried you," he said in between kisses. "I never meant to," "I know," I said in between kisses.

I pushed him on to the bed still kissing him. He rounded us over to where he was on top. My hands down to the buttons on his jacket. I moved my hands down unbuttoning his jacket. Then unbuttoned his white shirt under the jacket. My body like it was on fire and Hagi was the only way to put it out. I groan in enjoyment, but what happened next made me confused. Hagi pushed himself off the bed and slammed into the wall. "Hagi?" I said as I looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Saya," he answered. Why did he suddenly push himself away? I was enjoying it and he was too, so then why? "I don't think we should be doing this," he said. I got up and walked over to him. "But, why not?" I asked titling my head trying to act cute to get his attention on me. He sighed. I grabbed him and held his chest. "I want you to know how much I love you Hagi and I'm ready to do it, because I love you." he kissed me. "I can't let myself loose control."

I pushed him back on to the bed. "I didn't care," I said, "I love you, you are everything to me." I kissed his bare chest and fell into him. He kissed me again. I smiled and melted into him farther. His skin felt so warm on mine. I heard his heart beating like crazy. I smiled and went off to sleep. My body so warm, so safe, so protected and so happy. The happiest I have ever been in my life with him, with anyone.

Chapter 2, the howling

I awoke the next morning with my head on the pillow. I looked around the room. Hagi sat on the windowsill. I wondered what he was thinking about looking out the window. I smiled at him. 'Hagi," I called. He looked at me. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. I nodded. He got up when I sat up. I felt his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him. His face was unreadable as usual. He kissed me good morning. I grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed.

I got onto his chest. His arms around me. I still had the fire in my body that never got put out last night. I was determined to put it out with my Hagi's help. I started kissing his lips. He kissed me back. My hand move up and down his body. My Hagi was what I needed right now and he knew that. Soon he was topless. I moved my hands all over his skin. Hagi showed signs of enjoyment. I felt his tongue touch my cheek. I kissed his tongue with my own.

I held his head in my arms. I let out a sigh of enjoyment. I heard him growl with pleasure. There was a knock on the door. We stopped and looked at the door. "Yes?" I called. "You hungry?" I heard Kai asked from the over side. My stomach growled to reply. I felt my face get warm as it turned red. I was hungry, but I didn't want to be torn away from Hagi. Hagi stood up and put his shirt back on. I sighed. I really wanted to play, but he won't let me have it when I was indeed of food or blood. I sat up and pulled the covers off. I fell forward toward the floor. Hagi caught me like the way he always did again. "You haven't had any blood," he said.

"Not since yesterday," I said. Hagi unbuttoned his shirt and pulled me close to his neck. "Hagi," I said in shock. "Drink," he said. My hand grabbed his neck. I brought my head upward and titled his head. My fangs pierced fresh. Hagi was silence while I feed from him. I heard the door opened. "Hagi, there you are," said a voice. I didn't realize it. I turned to see who was there. A man stood in the doorway. He had brown hair with dark eyes. "Hagi," he said, "Who's this girl feeding off of you?" I looked up at Hagi. "She's my queen," said Hagi.

"So, you're Saya," said the man. He smiled. "I'm Sosuke Nara, Hagi's cousin, nice to met you finally," my eyes widen. "Hagi's cousin?" I repeated. "Yeah, we are," I looked up at Hagi. "He's correct," said Hagi. I was confused. How could he and Hagi be cousins? It didn't make sense. "Saya," I heard my name. I looked over Sosuke's shoulder. There was a girl with brown hair smiling at me. "Kaori," I said when I saw her. Kaori tackled me into a hug.

"Augh," I said, "Kaori," "it's been so long Saya," she said, "how have you been?" "Good," I answered. "Oh," she said, "I forgot to…." I looked at her. "Saya," she continued, "This is my boyfriend Sosuke. Sosuke, this is my best friend Saya." Sosuke bowed to me. I bowed back. "Saya," said Kaori, "you got something on your bottom lip." "Hn?" I said, I brought two of my fingers to my lip. I looked down at my fingers. It was blood. I forgot that I was interrupted from feeding on my love.

Hagi looked at Sosuke. "Why, are you here with your mate?" he asked. I titled my head. What did he mean by mate? "Oh…um…well.." Sosuke answered, "She wanted to see her friend. So I brought her here." "I know, why she's here," said Hagi, "What. Are you doing here? I made myself clear. If we took different roads. They wouldn't be able to find us both." "I know," said Sosuke. He looked at Kaori and I. Hagi did the same. My face went red as Kaori whispered in my ear. 'I think we interrupted you and that guy's make out section. You looked like you were having fun." "K-K-K-Kaori," I said, "W-w-what would give you that idea?" she laughed. "You look like you wanted to be….." I cut her off. "Kaori," I said

She laughed, "Your face is so red Saya," my face went even redder as she said that and when Hagi looked at me. Sosuke laughed. "Kaori, stop teasing her will you," he said. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Hagi. My face was so red that I was the same shade as a red rose. Kaori laughed. "C'mon and eat!" I heard Kai call from the stairs. "C'mon and eat auntie Saya," Diva called out. "C'mon and eat, auntie Saya, it's getting cold," I heard Dona. "Come on, Saya," shouted Lulu.

Hagi took my arm and walked down with me to the kitchen. Followed by Kaori and Sosuke. I felt my heart started to race as we made our way to the kitchen. When we got there everyone was at the table. Hagi put me down in my chair. He sat next to me. Kaori and Sosuke joined us. Kai talked with Sosuke the whole time. The twins talked to each other and Lulu was talking to Kaori. Hagi and I were the ones who didn't say anything. My heart was pounding too loud for me to think on what to say.

"Hagi," said Sosuke, Hagi looked at him. "We need to come with a plan." Hagi nodded. "I think we should leave again. If we don't imagine what could happen to my Kaori and your Saya." I titled my head. Hagi sighed. I grabbed his hand. I didn't want him to leave me. He looked into my eyes with his. Kai was talking to the twins now. Hagi looked around the table. I was the last his eyes landed on. 'We have two options," he said, "One, is to leave and second is to…" 'Came out with the truth, right," said Sosuke. Hagi nodded. "I didn't want to leave Saya alone again and I don't want to…." "Yeah, I know," Sosuke sighed.

I held on to his hand tighter. He kissed me on the forehead. My heart still pounding against my chest. Hagi held me in his arms. I looked up at him. He kissed my nose. I kissed his neck. He sighed and held me closely. I felt like my heart needed his love right now. "Auntie Saya," said Diva. I looked at her. The twins were watching, Hagi and I show our love to each other. Kai sighed and turned to Kaori. "Why, don't you, Lulu, the girls, and Saya, all go shopping?" "Huh?" I said

"Great idea," said Kaori, "Yay," said the girls. "I like that idea," said Lulu. I didn't, I wanted to send some time alone with Hagi. "You can too, Sosuke," said Kaori, "It'll be fun." "Okay," he answered her. "Yay," she said. I laughed at my friend. "I'll go too," said Hagi. I looked up at him. He was standing up now. "You will?" I asked, "Yes," he said, "I have to protect you as your chevalier and beside we can have some time together later." he kissed my forehead. "Let's call Jahana-san," said Kaori, "and see, if she wants to go with us." Kai rounded his eyes and groan. "I think, Kai wants Jahana-san all to himself," said Diva. Everyone except for Kai and Hagi laughed. "Diva," said Kai, "She's your niece," he said to me.

"Yeah, but you raised her Kai," I replied. Lulu nodded in agreement. I grabbed Hagi's arm. Kai sighed and got up to clean the plates. Lulu, Kaori, Hagi and I helped him. After we were done, Kai pushed us out the door. Lulu hopped into the back seat with the twins. Kaori rode in Sosuke's car. I sat in the front and Hagi sat in the driver seat. "Wait," I said, he looked at me. "When did you get a license?" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a card and handed to me. I took it and looked at it. It was a driver's license with his picture my Hagi could drive. "You look so cute in that picture Hagi," I said handing it back to him. Hagi focused on the road. I knew that I embarrassed him. I did think he was cute in the picture.

We went down the road. I said nothing, nether did Hagi. Lulu was playing with the girls. Hagi turned the wheel. I had to say it Hagi was a very good driver. "I spy with my little eye, something blue," said Lulu. "A car," the twins cried, "right," said Lulu smiling. They were playing 'I spy'. Hagi stopped at a red light. I looked out the window. Kaori and Sosuke were behind us. Once the light turned green, we were back on track. Hagi looked in the mirrors.

I watched trees, and buildings go by as we drove down the road. I saw that we weren't heading to the mail. "Hagi," I said. He point to my window. I looked out at the window. I saw the ocean. The beach, my favorite spot in all of Okinawa. Hagi probably decided to take this route, because he knew that I loved looking out at the ocean. Hagi wanted to make me happy even if he wasn't. "Thank you, Hagi," I said. I kissed him on the cheek. My Hagi made me happy.

When we got to the mail, Mao was waiting for us. Sosuke helped Kaori out of the car. Lulu helped the twins with Mao helping her. I undid my belt and was about to open the door, when Hagi opened it. He took my hand and helped me out. I fell into his arms. "Thank you, Hagi," I said, my face was red. He kissed me gently. Sosuke looked at us. "Hagi, what was that back there," "What," said Hagi still holding me. "Why did you take that route?" "Because," said Hagi, "I knew it would make Saya happy." I knew it. I smiled up at him.

Mao tapped my shoulder. I didn't realize that my face was in Hagi's chest. I turned to face her. "When, did Hagi get here?" she asked. "Last night," I told her. She gave me an evil smile. "I bet you loved his skin against yours last night, right Otonashi?" my face went completely red so fast. "J-J-J-Jahana-san," I said, "W-w-w-what gave you that idea?" "She did that when I asked her too," "Kaori," I said. "Enough," said Hagi, it was direct at Sosuke. "You have the power to take them alone," said Sosuke, "Why won't you use it?" "Because," said Hagi, "I'm afraid, that I might hurt Saya." I looked over at them. Sosuke waved to me. Hagi just gave me a soften look that me made get even redder. Mao and Kaori were laughing along with Lulu and the twins.

I'm glad they're amused. Hagi touch my arm. "Ah," I cried, "Sorry, if I frighten you," he said. No, that wasn't why I did it. His touch was too much for me. My face so red that I started to see nothing but red. Hagi held my hand. My fingers and my palm were red. My whole body was red. Mao, Lulu, and Kaori all laughed. The twins held on to Lulu and Mao's hands. Sosuke held Kaori's hand. We stepped into a store. Kaori, Mao, and Lulu pushed me into a dressing room with a dress. "Try on," they called from the other side. I sighed.

I put on the dress and looked into the mirror. It was pink, my favorite color. I looked like i was going to a ball. I remembered back when Hagi and I lived in the Zoo. We danced with each other during a ball once. It felt so magical. "So, let's see it," said Lulu excellently. The twins repeated her. I sighed and unlocked the door. When I opened it, everyone in the store gasped. I brushed as eyes fell on me. "Is it too much?" I asked. "No," said Hagi, who took my hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful." everyone nodded in agreement. I'm glad that Hagi loved it. "it brings back memories, doesn't it?" I asked him. "Yes," he answered and kissed me. Soon I was pushed back in with a jeans and a shirt that said "I love you" across it with an arrow pointing to the side. I knew where Mao was going with this.

I tried on every outfit they throw at me. Even the twins joined in. Mao brought the pink dress, jeans, the shirt that said "I love you" with the arrow in it, and several others. Once we were done, we stopped for lunch. Hagi pulled out a chair for me. I smiled and sat down. He pushed me in. I gestured to him to sit next to me. He did as he was told. I love him so much that it isn't funny.

The twins wanted ice cream after their meal. "Alright," said Lulu getting up to them some. Mao and Kaori talked to each other. Sosuke tried to talk to Hagi about something that he always came at him with. Hagi paid no mind to him and focus on me. He wrapped my mouth of food. I brushed as he did so. Lulu came with ice cream and handed it to the twins.

Kaori and Sosuke kissed. Mao rounded her eyes. "Defiantly, Kai's girl," said Diva teasing Mao, who looked at her. "What has Kai been teaching you?" she asked. The twins laughed. I smiled at them. Hagi surprised me by kissing my cheek. He was trying to avoid Sosuke's words. I smiled dreamily at him. My eyes looked deep into his. Hagi turned his head for a moment. "Huh?" I said raising an eye blow. What was getting my Hagi all worked up like that? Sosuke did the same.

"Hagi," he said, Hagi nodded. "It's time to go," he said standing up. "But why?" asked Mao. We all wanted to know the same thing. 'Never mind, let's go," said Sosuke. "Sosuke-kun?" said Kaori. "Hagi?" I said. Then something shot at us. Lulu grabbed the twins, Sosuke grabbed Mao and Kaori. Hagi wrapped his arm around my waist and leaped up. We landed on the other side of the café.

Four huge of what looked like dogs appeared growling at us. "Damn it," said Sosuke, "They find us." "Who?" asked Lulu. Hagi stepped forward. "Hagi?" I said. He looked at me and then to Sosuke and then the dogs. "Sosuke," he said, "Yeah?" Sosuke answered. "Take them and get out." "Roger," Sosuke replied, "Take care of Saya," said Hagi. The last time he had said those words the building about to be blown. "What?" said Lulu. "HAGI!" I cried, Hagi looked at me.

"it will be all right," he said, "I promise, I will come back to you." I held out my hand for him. He bolted toward the dogs. Sosuke grabbed my waist and pulled me away. "Damn it," he said as we ran. Lulu was running him with the twins on her back. Mao and Kaori ran along side. I was the only being dragged. I wanted Hagi. I wanted him so bad that I could cry if I didn't have him. Which I did. "What were those things? Dogs?" asked Mao, "Close," he said, "They're wolves." "Wolves?" said Lulu and Kaori. "What do they want?" asked Lulu as we ran out the building. "They're after Hagi and I," he answered. "Buy why?" Kaori asked. "To kill us," he said.

My heart slink down ward. They wanted to kill Sosuke and Hagi, but why? "What did you do to them?" asked Diva, "Nothing," he said, "Then why?" asked Dona, "Because," he said, "we're….." I couldn't hear him. None of us could. Hagi, I thought. Hagi was in danger and I couldn't do anything to help. Tears ran down my face.

Chapter 3, the werewolves

I sat on the windowsill looking out the window. The door opened, I turned around. Hagi stood there covered in bandages. His shirt was off. I glad and sad at the same time. Sad, because he was hurt. Glad, because his was half naked. He walked over to me and handed me a cup of water. I took it from him. I looked that his body. "Does, it hurt?" I asked after a sapped and put the cup down.

"a little," he answered, "But it's not so bad that I usual…." I grabbed his hand and went into his chest. He held me in his arms. "I'm sorry," I said, "That I couldn't help you," I went deeper into him. He held so close that all I could see was the white from the bandage and his pale skin. "It's alright, Saya," he said, "it's not your fault, it's mine for not telling you anything."

I cried into his chest. It had been four days since the attack and during those four days I was in pain, because of what happened to Hagi. For some reason his wounds didn't heal as quickly as they normal would. That's what worries me. Julia had said if Hagi was find a second later, he would have died. The thought of losing him again this time forever, scared me so much, but there he was in my arms, alive, moving, breathing, safe, and all mine again. His fingers moved across my hair.

Hagi sat down on the bed with me in his arms. I sat in his lap. He looked out the window. If they were that the Zoo and the first Joel saw us, he would have a fit or would be heart was wounded badly. My Hagi, my heart, my everything was hurt. Nowadays, Kai would try get me to clam down about stuff like this. This hurt me more than my sister Diva could ever do. Hagi kissed the top of my head. The door opened, Kai stepped in. He looked at me.

I didn't need to look up at him to know he was in pain, because I was. Hagi looked at Kai. "Hagi," said Kai, "I….." Hagi held up a hand cutting Kai off. Kai was hurting like I was, but I hurt more than him. Hagi kissed me again. Kai looked away. Lulu and the twins came in. they were in pain too, but not like me. Hagi was my love after all. I couldn't stand to see him like this.

He titled my head up to looked at my face. He wrapped the tears away. He kissed my lips. I kissed him back. When we pulled away I had stopped crying, but still in pain. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," I said kissing him again. Kai sighed. "Who's hungry," he said, he was trying to cheer us up, like how our father use to do. I wasn't hungry for once in my life.

The twins, Lulu, Kai, Hagi and I went downstairs. I saw Sosuke standing near the counter. "Hey," he said to Hagi, "can we talk?" Hagi nodded. I sighed as I watched them step out. Kai went back to work. Lulu went to help him. The twins went to play. Leaving me alone. I decided to go for a walk to the beach for a bit. I put on my shoes and headed to the door. "Saya," I heard Kai calling me. "Yes," I answered, "Where are you going?" "For a walk," I replied, "Alright, be careful," he said.

I stepped out the house. I started to walk down the road. The night sky was nice. I could see the stars tonight. I heard nothing the usual sounds at night in Okinawa. My footsteps were nothing to it. When I got to the beach, the ocean was calm. I sat down on the sand and watched the sea. The moon reflected off the surface. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. I turned away from the ocean. A man with dark skin, darker than Louis. He was skinny and had long hair. I didn't know why, he came up to me, he just did. "You," he said, "Are you the one named Saya Otonashi?" he knew my name. "Y-y-yes," I answered. "Good," he said with an evil smile. "and to you know Hagi Nara?" I only knew one Hagi. I nodded. "That's good," he said.

"Now, it's time for revenge," he said. I was confused. "Do you, know him?" I asked. "He killed my partner," he replied, "Hagi, would never," I said, "unless, it's to protect me." the man held up his hand. "It's my point," he said, "He'll come for you and if he doesn't, then he'll know how I feel about my partner." I stepped back a little. 'No," I screamed, "Stay away, HAGI!" I screamed so loud that my throat hurt. "that's it," he said walking toward me.

Then I heard something growling that wasn't my stomach or his. It sounded like an animal. Two of them. I held my breath. "I don't believe it," said the man, "He came for you, girl." 'Hagi?" I called out. What I saw it wasn't him. Two huge dogs appeared on top of the stairs. One was brown and the other was black. I got a better look at them. They weren't dogs, but wolves. They growled as they came toward us. I backed away. The man went for the black one.

The brown one leaped forward knocking the man down. The black one stood between me and the brown one. It looked at me with blue eyes. The look in its eyes were the same as Hagi, when he looked at me. When it turned to the man with anger in its eyes. I watched as it wrapped its fangs around his neck. I heard the man bones crack under the fangs. Blood shot through the air. The man was dead.

I fell to my knees in shock. The black wolf walked toward me. "Ah," I screamed and fell back to the sand. "N-n-no," I said, "S-s-stay away, Hagi! Help me." I called for him. He didn't come to me. I looked at the wolf it looked hurt. The brown one called to it and took off to the street. The black wolf stood in place. It kept staring at me with those eyes. The brown wolf called its friend again. The black wolf turned its head to the call and then back at me.

I heard a loud motor of a car coming this way. The wolf turned and took off after its friend, but it stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at me. It turned away when the car got closer. I stood up to my feet. It took a step. "Wait," I cried out. The wolf turned to looked at me. "thank you for saving me." the wolf howled in responds and took off after its friend again. I stood there for a moment. "Saya," I heard my name. I looked and saw David and Louis running down the stairs toward me.

"David, Louis," I said when they reached me. Louis looked at the body. "my god," he said kneeing down. "Are you alright, Saya?" asked David. I nodded. "David," said, Louis, "take a look," David kneed down next to him. "This man died of crack bones and lack of blood." he looked up at me. "I didn't do it," I said, "he was going to kill me and these two wolves came and killed him." David stood up as I spoke. He looked at me and then the body. "We'll have Julia exam the body," he said. Louis stood up with the body. "David, you're not thinking…." he said.

I was confused. David nodded and sighed. "Saya," he said, "Until the evanesce is grained. I'm afraid to say that but, you are a suspect." I froze where I stood. I was a suspect? No, this couldn't be true. I wasn't the killer. I would never kill a human. I knew that they knew that I wasn't, but still the chiropteran kind kill by biting the neck of their prey to get their food. My legs started to shack. I wanted Kai. I wanted Hagi. I wanted the two people who would believe me there and now. I wanted the wolves to from back and prove I wasn't the killer. I knew they wouldn't. David grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Saya," he said. I agreed to go with them to prove that I didn't do it. Louis carried the body back to the car as I walked with David looking down the whole time. I didn't do it. I would never. I hated killing. I put my arms around my body. My Hagi wasn't there to hold me this time.

Chapter 4, the true of the werewolves

I sat in a chair in Julia's clinic. I waited with Louis to hear the results. I asked them not to call Kai or Hagi. I wanted to deal with it on my own. "Do, you think I killed him?" I asked Louis, who was eating a bag of chips as usual. "I didn't know, Saya," he answered, "I didn't think you do, but he's fatal wound was on the neck so I…" I didn't need to hear the rest it was clear. I looked down at my hands. I really wanted Hagi now to tell me everything was going to be all right.

The sliding door opened, I looked up to see David and Julia coming in. "Well?" said Louis, "Teeth marks are canine," said Julia my face lighted up. "Then that's means," said David, "Yes," Julia replied, "Saya couldn't have done it." I jumped from my chair. "it's means you believe me about the wolves, right?" I asked. "Yes, Saya," said Julia smiling, "We do," victory. Louis sighed with relieve. "that's good to hear," he said standing up. "The question is," said David, "Where did those wolves come from and why did they save Saya?"

I thought the same too. "Who knows," said Louis, "Come on, Saya I'll take ya home." I nodded, then my stomach yowled for attentive. Louis laughed making his belly jiggle. "I'll get you something to eat too." I nodded. Louis led me to his car. I climb in the front seat. He climb into the driver seat. "So," he said, "why were you there in the first place, Saya?" "To look at the ocean," I told him. "Oh, I see," he said started the car. "You like the ocean?" "Yeah," I said, "On our way to the clinic. Kai were take that route, because he knows love the ocean." Louis smiled.

"Kai's good big brother is he?" he said. "Oh, yes," I replied, "He and Hagi take really good care of me. They both make me very happy." Louis laughed. "Ho, ho, I imagine," he said, "They both must love you very much." I nodded with a smile. "Yea," I answered. The smile never left my face the whole ride home. We pulled up to Omoro. I stepped out the car. I wondered if they realized that I out longer than I have planned to? My question was answered.

Kai came running out the door. "Saya," he cried. "Augh," I cried, "Kai," I fell to the ground with Kai holding me. "There's my little sister," he said, "I was so worried about you. Louis beaded his horn. Kai and I waved goodbye to him as he headed down the road. "Kai, you're heavy," I said as we got to their feet and dusting off the dust. "Hey," he said, "Is that how you greet your brother who's been worried about you?" I sighed. I knew Kai would flip if I told him what happened. He still would flip if I didn't, so I told him and ran in before I could see his reaction.

The moment I stepped into the house, only to be greeted, by warm arms and a kiss on my forehead. "Are you alright?" asked Hagi. I nodded. He kissed me on the forehead again. I looked up at him. I smiled to the point my cheeks went numb. I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back. When we pulled away, Kai was in the doorway. "The hell, you meant by wolves saved you?" he asked, "It's true," I said, "You can call Julia and ask her, if you don't believe me."

I went deeper into Hagi. He held me close. Kai sighed. "I believe you," he said, "I believe you too Saya," said Hagi. I so happy that they did. I knew they would. I looked up at him. He held close. My heart went off at a fast peace. Kai shook his head and put a hand on my head. "Just didn't worry us like that again, Okay?" he said, "Kay," I replied still holding Hagi. "Time for bed," said Kai. Hagi picked me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs.

When we walked into my room, he set me down on the bed. He sat down in the chair near my dresser and pulled out his cello. I knew what that meant. So I listened to him play. I smiled and looked up at the ceiling. When he stopped play and then kissed me goodnight. I grabbed his arm. "Lay down with me," I said, "If that's your wish," he replied. He laid down next to me. I snuggled to him.

I just wanted to snuggle with him. He smiled and held me close. "Saya," he said, "Hn?" I answered, "there's something I need to tell about the wolves that attacked us at the café and the two wolves you saw today." I looked up at him. "They're not regular wolves," I titled my head confused. "They're werewolves," "Werewolves?" I repeated. He nodded. "And you know this why?" "Because, Sosuke and I are werewolves too." I jolted upwards.

"What?" I said, "How can you be a werewolf, Hagi?" "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, for one," I said, "Werewolves change during a full moon and you haven't changed during a full moon. And second they're very violent and you're not violent, Hagi. You're so sweet, specially to me. So there's no way you could be one." I put my head on his chest. "About the wolves that saved you," he said, I snuggled close and nodded. "They were Sosuke and myself."

I remembered how the black one acted toward me. "Oh, my god," I said, "that black one was you. You killed that man." he nodded. I hurt Hagi by screaming at him. I felt sick to my stomach. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Red Shield." I smiled up at him. I knew he didn't. I kissed him on the lips. I kissed him for so long that my hands started moving on their own against his body. He brought me closer to him. My heart flipped several times.

I laid under the covers with Hagi next to me. Our clothes were on the floor. My skin against his. I started brushing. Hagi kissed my hair. "you're so warm," I said, "It's a wolf thing," he answered, "No," I replied, "It's always been your thing, Hagi." he smiled and kissed me. I kissed his bare chest. "Again?" he asked softly. "No," I said, "I just love your skin and the way it feels." he smiled again. I felt so safe with him here. I started to drift off to sleep.

I could feel him move me closer. My Hagi, my world, my heart, my everything, my love. I love him so very much. That I couldn't let him go. I needed him and he needed me with him. Our love forever. Our future together would never end. We could be together forever and we will.

Chapter 5, the color of blood

I woke up on my bed. My clothes weren't on the floor. I was still naked. I looked around for Hagi. I find him. He was sitting on the windowsill. His clothes were on. He looked so handsome just sitting there. I sat up on my bed. "Did, you well sleep?" he asked looking at me. I covered my body from him teasing him. He chuckled. I didn't care if he saw me naked. After all he did last night. I smiled at him. He stood up and walked toward me. He knelled down and kissed me.

My forehead against his. I held him close. My breast against his chest. He kissed me. I was happy. "I love you," he said smiling at me. "I love you too," I replied. I held him close. I didn't care if he grabbed my breast. He stood up. I watched him. He put a hand on my cheek. I smiled. Nothing could tear us apart ever again. I was sure that we'll be together forever.

Hagi looked out the window. I heard it too. The howling. "More werewolves?" I asked, "It's just Sosuke," he said, "He's hungry." "So, why is he calling you?" "Because, I can caught prey better than he can." I raised an eye brow. Hagi kissed my forehead. "I have go help him hunt," he said, "I'll be back," "Okay," I said sadly, "Just be careful, Hagi." "I will," he replied and then disappeared. I sighed and got dressed. I walked down the stairs.

Kai was making breakfast. Lulu and the twins were watching TV. I smiled. "Saya," I turned to Kai. "Good morning," he said, "Good morning, Kai," I said smiling. He smiled back. The twins laughed at a cartoon character running into a wall. Lulu laughed too. I sighed. "Kai," I said, "Mn?" he replied. "I'm going for a walk for a little bit, 'kay?" "Yeah, okay," he replied, "Just be careful." I nodded and headed for the door. The twins and Lulu's laugher echoed in my ear.

I stopped at the beach. The blood on the sand was still there. I sighed. The blood had dried up now. David, Louis, and Julia probably planned to remove it soon. I sat down on the sand near the dried up blood. I relived what happened in my head. I heard footsteps coming toward me. Oh no, not again. I turned and saw a deer. A deer? On the beach? At least it wasn't another man trying to kill me. The deer stood still. So did I. then a howl was heard.

The deer turned to the direction of the howl. I did too. A brown wolf stood at the top of the stairs. Glaring down at us. The deer took off toward the ocean. Only to be cut off by a black wolf. The deer stopped in its tracks. Hagi, I thought. I held my breath. The brown wolf stood behind the deer. Both slowly closed in on it. The deer took off from the side and ran. The two wolves ran after it.

I watched it all. The deer ran along the ocean. The brown wolf tripped on the water. I tried not to laugh. "Idiot," said the black wolf. He ran after the deer. He was so fast that the deer couldn't escape. Now it was running on the side of the deer. The brown wolf joined in from the other side of the deer. The brown wolf went for the deer's neck. The deer leaped into the air. The brown wolf bit the black wolf above the eye. I gasped in honor. My Hagi was hurt. "You idiot," said the black wolf biting his friend's ear. "Ow, watch it," said the brown wolf. I tried not to laugh by putting a hand over my mouth. The deer ran out of stain and fell to the sand. The brown wolf took his chance and bit the deer's neck. The deer died in seconds.

The brown wolf started eating its prey. The black wolf stood on its guard. It saw me and walked toward me. I smiled at it. The wolf sat next to me. "You saw that, didn't you," it said. I nodded still watching the brown wolf. The black wolf put its head on my cheek. I jerked my head in surprise and then grabbed the wolf and kissed its head. I wrapped the blood above its eye.

"Are you Okay, Hagi?" I asked. "Yes, I've been through worst" he answered. "Looks, like the wolf is out of the bag," said the brown wolf. "Way a go, Hagi," Hagi ignored him. He laid down next to me. I laid down with him. He turned into his human form and put a hand on my cheek. Sosuke turned back to normal too. "Does, it hurt?" I asked, "the trainformation," "No," said Hagi.

Sosuke sighed. "Does, Kaori know?" I asked him. "No," he answered, "I never told her." Hagi held me in his arms. I looked at the skeleton of the deer. It was picked clean. Hagi helped me to my feet. Sosuke walked toward the stairs. "See ya later, Hagi and you too Saya," he said and continued. My stomach growled. I covered it in embarrassment. Hagi smiled down at me.

'Let's go home," he said, I grabbed his arm. We walked down the road together. I held his arm the whole time. I smiled at him. He looked down at me. I felt so happy with him. "Would you like a ride? Saya," he asked, "A ride?" I replied, "What did you have in mind?" I let go of his arm. He changed to his wolf form. "Get on my back," he said kneeing down so I could.

I smiled and climb aboard. Once he made sure I was on and safe, he leaped up on to a roof of a building. He ran from roof to roof. I smiled as we flew in the air. "This is so much fun, Hagi," I said, "I'm glad," he said, "That you are having fun, Saya." my face turned red. I put my head on his back. I felt so warm that I just take a little nap. So I did. The wind blowing through my hair.

When I woke up, I was still on his back. He was on the ground now. I felt so free with him. We got to Omoro. The ride was over. I had fun. I climbed off his back. He changed to human. I stood outside of Omoro. Hagi opened the door for me. I smiled and stepped in. The moment I stepped in, I was greeted by Kai who hugged me. "Augh," I cried, "Kai," "I'm so glad you're safe, Saya," he said, I blinked. He pulled away from me. "I thought those wolves got you." "Huh?" I said, "Louis and David, find a deer skeleton on the beach," said Lulu.

"We, thought that they got you," said Kai. That was quick. "I was with Hagi," I told them. Hagi came in closing the door behind him. "Phew," said Kai, "I'm glad you're okay. I couldn't face dad or Riku, if something happened to you." I thought about our father and our little brother Riku. My sister Diva was the twins' mother and my little brother Riku was the father. Hagi put a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "sorry if I worried you two," I said. Lulu hugged me. I knew she was worried. "Where are the twins?" I asked, "School." said Kai. Hagi sighed. I never told them that the wolves were Hagi and Sosuke. "Well in any case," said Kai, "How about I make you something to eat?" my stomach answered before I could. Kai and Lulu laughed. Hagi chuckled. I brushed from embarrassment. Kai went to get me some food. Lulu went back to watching cartoons. I sat down at the table. Hagi sat next to me. I held his hand. "Don't worry," I said, " I won't tell them. Not yet at least." he nodded. I kissed him. Kai came back with food and placed it front of me. "Eat up," he said smiling. "Thanks Kai," I said and started eating. Kai and Hagi watched me with smiles on their faces. I wolfed down the food.

"Thanks, Kai," I said after I finished. "No problem," he replied, "Wrap your mouth, you got food all over it." Hagi wrapped my mouth with a napkin. He kissed me after he was finished. Kai smiled and went to do the dishes. I titled my head at Hagi who chuckled. I giggled. "I want to show you something," he whispered, "What?" I said, he chucked, "I'll show you," I smiled. He helped me to my feet.

I rode on his back. His wings flapped as we flew through the air. His fur felt so soft. I loved it. We flew high above the city. Okinawa looked so beautiful below. Like a toy city. I laid down on his back. He chuckled. "So," I said, "What is it you want to show me?" "You'll see soon, Saya," he answered. I just laid on his back. I felt him head toward the ground.

"We're here," he said, I climb off his back. He turned human again. I saw it. It beautiful. An open field, filled with every color roses. Red ones, purple ones, pink ones, yellow ones, and even blue ones. I stood in the middle of the field. Hagi smiled. "This is where, I pick roses for you," he said, "They grow here with no one knowing." "Except, you," I said. He nodded. I smiled.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. I put my head on his chest. He held me to him and then we fell on the ground. I laughed as we did. He chuckled with me. We watched the birds fly by. I kissed his button jaw. My hand on his chest. We looked into each other eyes. Roses surrounding us. He put a pink rose in my hair above my ear. I smiled. I never been so happy with anyone, like I am now with him here beside me. His lips against my skin.

He was so romantic. I enjoined every second of it. My head on his chest. We were silent the whole time. We let the silent sweep us away. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you too," I whispered back. My heart pounding against my chest. He kissed me and I kissed him back. We laid for hours on end. I snuggled to him. His body was so warm. It felt so nice.

The warmth from his body made me feel safe. Our love bossomed like the roses that surrounded us. I wanted to stay like this forever. I was so happy with him. I felt like all my troubles had faded away. "Hagi," I said, "Hn?" he said looking down at me. "Do you ever lose control?" "Yes," he said, "I see," I replied, "And what will claim you down?" "When, a werewolf is in love," he said, "The one who we love does," "So, it's me?" "Yes, Saya, it's you and only you."

I was happy to hear that. That I could claim him down. He kissed me again. I closed my eyes and smiled. He sighed I touch his cheek. I opened my eyes and kissed his chin. My Hagi. He pressed his nose against my hair. I smiled. He kissed me. My smiled gotten bigger. He pulled me close. That made my smile even bigger. I looked up at him. I titled my head to the side.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I was very happy. I couldn't be anymore happier, but surprising I was. I was his Saya and he was my Hagi together we were whole. Nothing could make me happier. Hagi was all it took to make me this happy. My smile never left my face. My eyes lighted up with so much happiness. I knew that Hagi was glad I was so happy. My heart went faster and faster with every second. Hagi never knew how much I loved him right now.

Nothing could ruin my happy moment with him or so I thought. Something went straight for us. Luckly, Hagi had moved us out of the way. I saw knife in the ground where we had laid. My head and hand on his chest. I looked to see who threw the knife. A man stepped out from the shadows. His eyes were golden and his fingernails were sharp as claws. His teeth were like fangs.

He roared at us. Hagi let me go and stood in front of me. The man leaped into the air and landed on the ground. As he did, he changed from human to wolf. I realized he was a werewolf. Hagi jolted forward changing into his wolf form. The other wolf was gray. The gray wolf went for the attack. Hagi avoided his fangs. Hagi's claws dogged into the side of his body. I heard the howl of pain from the wolf.

He bit Hagi's side. Hagi howled in pain. "HAGI1!" I screamed. Hagi shook off the pain and grabbed the wolf with his teeth and throw him aside. I watched paralyzed to the spot where I stood. The wolf roared as it stood up. Hagi growled back. The wolf took to the air. Hagi dodged wolf was quick to recover. Its claws dogged into Hagi's chest. I grasp in horror. The wolf pushed Hagi down to the ground. Blood shot through the air. Hagi bit the wolf's stomach.

The wolf backed away from him. "Why?" Hagi asked, "Why are you attacking us?' "Cause," said the wolf, "You're the Black Fang." "I'm not," said Hagi, "He was my father," "So, you're the Black Blood Wolf." I was confused. Black Fang? Black Blood Wolf? What did it all mean? "it doesn't matter," said the wolf, "You have betrayed us and joined the Chiropterans. You traier," "Huh?" I said, "I'm here to kill that girl," the wolf turned to me.

"She's a Chiropteran and Chiropterans and werewolves are enemies or have you forgotten that?" Hagi looked at me. "No," he said, "I haven't, but I am a chevalier and it's my duty to protect Saya and I love her." "Chevalier? Saya? So, she's the one who killed the Demon Diva," said the wolf, "the last Queen of the Chiropterans." Even, werewolves knew who I was. "You love her? Oh, please, didn't make me laugh. How can you possible love a bloodsucker?" the wolf growled.

"I'm waiting for the punch line," he said, Hagi growled and I bared my teeth. 'You're serious," the wolf realized we were. I seriously love Hagi and he seriously love me. We didn't care if we were enemies. We love each other very much. The wolf growled in anger. "You have cross the line half blood," he said, "The H.B.S. may be destroyed and you half blood are protected by the higher ups, but that's not going to stop me from killing you both."

"First, the half blood and then the girl," he said running toward Hagi. "HAGI!" I cried. Hagi moved to the side. The wolf moved for me. "SAYA!" I heard Hagi call my name. the wolf leaped into the air. I shielded myself from the impact. Hagi leaped up into the air and bit down the wolf's neck. The wolf fell to the side with Hagi attacted to his neck. I looked up. Fire burned through Hagi's eyes. He pulled himself from the wolf's neck. He stepped on the wolf's neck.

"Stay away from Saya," he growled. The wolf clawed at Hagi's stomach. Hagi jumped away. The wolf ran after him. Blood hit the ground. Covering the roses like red paint. The wolf head butted Hagi under the chin. Hagi slashed his head into the wolf's chest. Roars, growls, howls, echoed in my ears. Fresh being torn, bones cracking, blood spatting everwhere. I fell to my knees.

The wolf pinned Hagi to the ground. "HAGI!" I screamed. "AUGH," said Hagi as he hit the ground. The wolf roared and opened his mouth. He went for Hagi's neck. I got up and kicked him under the jaw. The wolf went flying into trees. "Hagi," I said kneeing down beside him. He looked up at me. "Saya," he said. I hugged him. I started to cry. I was so afraid. Afraid of losing him.

"Saya," he said, I didn't want to let go of him. He put his head on my shoulder as he stood up. Blood all over his fur. He licked me. "Hagi," I cried, "I don't want to lose you again." he sighed. "You won't Saya," he said, "I love you and I will never leave you alone." I held him close. The wolf stood up to his feet. "You bitch," he said, "How dare you, come between me and my kill." he walked toward us.

Hagi got out of my arms and got between me and the wolf. The wolf took off running toward Hagi. Hagi did the same. "Be careful," I cried, I didn't want him to die on me. The wolf dogged his teeth into Hagi's neck and Hagi bit his neck. The two dogged in deeper. My heart became to slink. The wolf let of Hagi, but Hagi didn't let go of him. I saw that the wolf's strength was fading. Hagi was drinking his blood for strength and to heal his injurles.

The wolf howled as his strength was being drained. He fell to the ground. His fur was lightly. His eyes became to close. Hagi finally pulled away from his neck. The wolf enough strength left to speak. "You, drank my blood?" he said, "Yes," said Hagi, "To protect Saya. I needed blood." "So, you drank mine. You really are a chevalier." the wolf's strength was gone. Hagi walked over to me. I held out my arms and he fell into turned back to human and looked up at me.

"You scared me, Hagi," I said, "I'm sorry," he said reaching up a hand to touch my cheek. I smiled. A tear fell from my eyes and hit his face. Then I started crying. He sat up and put his arms around me. I cried into his chest. He held me closer. He kissed me. He wrapped the tears from my eyes. "Hagi?" I said still crying. He was covered in blood. "It's alright Saya," he said holding me closer. "Saya," he whispered my name. I continued to cry. I couldn't stop.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop. Hagi picked me up into his arms and carried me he walked I cried harder. Hagi looked down at me the whole walk. He feet moved on their own. They knew where to go. I continued to cried. Hagi kissed me. He walked passed people who stared as he walked with me in his arms. They probably thought we were a married couple and the haudband was carrrying his troubled wife home or maybe they thought he was my big brother taking care of me when our parents died.

We arrived at Omoro, but instead of using the door in case Kai was there. He jumped to my window and opened it. He climb through with me still in his arms. He set me down on the bed. I grabbed his shirt. I was afraid that if I let go he would disppear forever. He laid next to me. His arms around me. I snuggled closer to him. The day started good and end up bad. I was happy and now scared of losing the one person who I had ever loved. He kissed me gently. I was wanting him to stay here with me more than ever. "Saya," he whispered. The one I love held me in his arms. I wished that this day never happen, at least the ending. Hagi kissed me again. "Sleep," he said. I cried myself to sleep in his arms.

Chapter 6, I will love you forever

When I woke up I felt a little better. Hagi never left my bed. He smiled at me. "How are you feeling?" he asked kissing the top of my head. "A little better," I told him. His fingers moved down my hair. I kissed his chin. Kai opened the door and stepped in. he saw Hagi and me in his arms. "Huh?" he said, "It's nothing," said Hagi. Kai shook his head. "Mao's there," he said, "Oh," I said, "and what does she want?" "To talk to you," he answered. I didn't want to leave Hagi's arms, but I couldn't leave Mao waiting. I sighed. Hagi removed his arms so I could move.

"Come down with me?" I asked. "If that's is your wish," he replied. Kai looked confused. _Why are they acting straight? _he thought. I walked passed him holding Hagi's hand. We walked down the stairs. When we got there Mao was waiting. "Oh, good Otonashi," she said walking toward. "You won't guess what David and the others found." "What?" I asked, "They found a body."

Kai jolted up, "What?" he said, "Where?" "At that place where roses blossom," said Mao. _The rose grandan,_ I thought. I looked at Hagi. He was thinking the same thing. "So?" said Kai, "What's special about a dead body?" "It was drained of blood," said Mao. Kai dropped what he had. I squeezed Hagi's hand. "And, the body is a huge wolf," Mao added. My body started to shack as I remembered the battle that happened yesterday. Hagi wrapped his arms around me.

Kai and Mao looked at us and then to each other. "What's wrong with your sister Kai?" Mao asked. "Don't know," he answered. Hagi kissed my hair. "So?" said Kai, "Where's the body?" "Julia is examing it," replied Mao, "and the bit marks are canine." "Canine?" said Kai, "You mean like a wolf?" "I don't know," said Mao, "but, it's sure is weird. I mean wolves keep popping up. First, a man then, a deer and now another wolf. What does it all mean?" "I didn't Know," said Kai, "I wish, I had the answer." "Saya," he said, "You should over to the clinic for blood." I looked up at Hagi.

I didn't have to say any to him. "If that is your wish," he said. I walked to the door with Hagi behind me. I knew Kai and Mao were getting worried. I usual head to the clinic alone and caught up with Hagi later. When we got to the door I heard Kai call out to me. "Saya," he said, I looked at him. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Yeah," I said. I wasn't but I didn't want to worry him about it. We went out the door and walked to the clinic together.

I laid on the bed in the clinic. Hagi sat next to the bed. I held up my hand. He took it in his. Julia stepped in the room. "How are you feeling? Saya?" she said. I tried to smile, but couldn't. "Oh, the usual," I said, "I see," said Julia, "Is something botherng you?" she asked, "No," I answered. "I think there is,"she sat the bed side. "Saya, what's ever bothering you, can tell me." I placed my face in Hagi's chest. "Because, you been clining to Hagi since this morning, that's what Kai says."

"She just had a bad dream," said Hagi. Bad dream? No, more like a nightmare that was real. "Oh, I see," said Julia, "Hagi," she said, "Do you know anything about these wolves that suddenly appeared?" "No," he said, "I see," she replied. She looked at the IV attacted to me. "You're done for day," she said taking it out.I looked up. Hagi kissed my hand. Julia looked worried. I tried to smile, but still couldn't. Hagi wrapped a tear from my eye. He helped me off the bed. Julia watched us. Hagi picked me up into his arms. "Better?" he asked, "Yes," I said into his chest.

The door opened and David and Louis came in. "Oh Saya," said Louis, "Hey," he started to smiled, but stop when he caught Julia's face. "What's wrong?" David asked Julia. "You should ask Saya that," she answered, "She's been clining to Hagi all day." "Mm…" said David, "Saya," I didn't look or answer him. I kept my face in Hagi's chest. "She just had a bad dream last night," said Hagi. "Oh," said Louis. He brought it, but David and Julia didn't.

'Hagi," I said, Hagi turned and walked toward the door. I wanted to go home and lay down with him. "Hagi," David called out, Hagi didn't stop. He opened the door and stepped out. I heard David calling Hagi's name. "Hagi," I said, "It's alright," he said still walking. "I won't let them separate us." he kissed my hair. I didn't want anyone except, Hagi right now.

He walked passed the examize room. I knew the body was there. I went deep into his chest. He continued walking. He tried to keep my eyes on him as we went passed it. 'Don't let go," I said to him. "I won't," he said and held me close. He didn't care of his arms were getting tired. He held on to me the whole time. A hand grabbed his shoulder. I looked over his shoulder. So did he. It was Sosukie.

"Hagi," he said, he had Kaori with him. "Saya?" she said when she saw me. "What's wrong?" I went deep into Hagi's chest again. She reached for me. "No," I said, she stopped. "But, why?" she asked, "I just need Hagi right now," I told her. Kaori understood what I wanted. Sosuke looked down at me. "Kaori," he said, "Why, didn't you, get Saya something to claim her down." "Great idea," she said and kissed him. She took off running.

"Hagi," said Sosuke when they both sat down. I sat in Hagi's lap. "Do you kill that werewolf? The one from yesterday?" Hagi nodded. He was looking down at me. "Yes," he said, "He tried to kill Saya." I snuggled close. Sosuke sighed. "Well," he said rubbing his neck. "That's what you get for falling in love with a blood….." Hagi punched him in the jaw. Sosuke went flying into a wall. "Don't say it," Hagi growled, fire burning in his eyes. "Ow," said Sosuke, "What ya do that for?" "Don't ever call Saya a bloodsucker," Hagi growled.

"But she's…." "Don't," I held him tighter. "Ya know," said Sosuke, "ever since you fell in love with her, you been an ass." "Shut up," said Hagi, "It's none of your business on how I take care of Saya." "Hagi," I said, he stopped to care for me. He kissed my head and held me close. 'Shit," said Sosuke, "Hagi," Hagi shot him a look, telling him to back off. I grabbed his bandaged hand.

Hagi stood up and walked again, leaving Sosuke there. I wasn't crying I sure felt like Iwas. Hagi stopped in front of Omoro. Kai, Lulu and the twins were out so it was just us. Hagi unlocked the door and pushed it open. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He went up the stairs to my room. He opened my door. He stepped in the room and set me down on the bed.

I laid there with him next to me. He kissed my forehead. I went in close. His arms still around me. Titled my head to look up at him. He kissed my lips and I kissed back. My head rested on his chest. I kissed his chest. His fingers moved through my hair. "Hagi," I said, "Hn?" he said, "Don't leave me." I grabbed his shirt. "Never," he replied, "I will love you forever." I felt a little more better. "Just didn't die on me," "I won't, I promise," "I love you," "I you."

Chapter 7, the attractive of the wolf

I had falling asleep last night with Hagi again. It was getting to be a nightly thing. I would laid down with him and talk to him and then fall asleep. Hagi laid next to me. He never once left my side yesterday. Kai and the others got home late. I was asleep so I didn't see them. Hagi held me close. His face in my hair. He kissed my hair. I touched his arm around my waist.

He looked down at me. I looked up at him. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, "Yeah," I answered. Lending my head back against his chest. I grabbed his head and pulled close to mine. I kissed his lips. He smiled. "Saya," he said, "Yes? Hagi?" I replied, "Will you," he started to say. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and handed it to me.

I took the box. He opened it and said, "Marry me?" my eyes widen, it was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I smiled and turned to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes," I whispered and kissed him again. He kissed me back. I was going to marry the man of my dreams. I was so happy. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. I couldn't stop kissing him. He held me so close that I felt his heart pounding against his chest.

I sat at the table with Kai, Lulu, the twins and Hagi. We were eating bask fast. Hagi and I were planning how to tell them the news. "Pretty," said Diva, pointing to the ring on my finger. Uh-oh, we were caught. Kai looked at her. Dona saw it too. "Pretty ring auntie Saya," she said, "where did you get it?" Lulu grabbed my hand and held it up. Her eyes widen. Kai jumped out of his chair.

"Wha?" he cried, "Saya," I looked to Hagi. He nodded to me. "Hagi purposed to me," I said, "and I said yes." Kai looked at me and then Hagi. Lulu hugged me. "Congratulations, Saya," she said. I smiled at her. 'Yay," the twins cheered hugging me and then Hagi. "When?" asked Kai, "This morning," I told him, "when I woke up." 'I'm going to call Kaori," said Lulu jumping out of her chair and to the phone. Kai sighed. The twins danced around the table.

I was greeted by Kaori, who tackled me into a hug. "I heard the news from Lulu," she said, "When were you going to tell me?" I smiled at her. "He just puosed this morning," I said, "You're sooo luck, Saya," she said, "Hagi-san is so cute and handsome too." I agreed with her. Hagi is so cute and handsome. We walked to Julia's clinic together. "So, that's why you're in a good mood," I laughed, "I'm in a great mood," I said, "I love Hagi so much and soon he will be my husband."

We walked through the doors. Julia was waiting. "Good to see you Saya," she said, "and in a better mood too," I laughed, "I'm in a great mood, because I have good news." "Oh, really?" she said, "What is it?" I giggled. I couldn't help it. Kaori joined me. Julia watched us. "I take it's very good news." 'I'm getting marry," I said with a smile. Julia's eyes widen. "To who?" she asked, "To Hagi," I answered. Kaori giggled.

"When did this happen?" asked Julia, "This morning," I said laying on a bed with an IV attacted to my arm. Kaori went home. Julia smiled, "I'm happy for you," she said, "I know Hagi will be a good husband." I nodded with a smile. I never been so happy in my life. David and Louis came in with Hagi and Kai. "I told them the news," said Kai, "You've seen their faces." I smiled at him and then to my fiacre. Hagi walked over to me and kissed me. Lulu came with the twins, Okamura, and Mao came into the room too. Mao's looked like she heard something shocking.

Mao grabbed my shoulders. "I heard the news," she said, "I'm happy for you Otonashi. " "Thanks, Jahana-san," I said smiling. Hagi held my hand. Kaori appeared with Sosuke. The moment they came in he and Hagi glanced at each other. The air around them both changed. "I heard," he said, "Why? Did you do it?" "it's not your bussiness," said Hagi. Sosuke grabbed him by the corer of his shirt.

"Bullshit! Hagi!" he shouted, "You know what would happen when she finds out!" Hagi pushed his hand away. "When she does," he said, "I'll ideal with it, not you." Sosuke made a fist and punched Hagi in the face. "HAGI!" I screamed. Hagi flew across the room. I got up and ran to him. "Hagi," I said, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine," he said. I helped him up to his feet.

"Sosuke?" said Kaori reaching out for him. I noticed that his fingernails were sharp as claws and his teeth like fangs. Oh no, he was changing. "KAORI!" I screamed, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" "But why?" she asked. "Hagi," I said, he nodded. "RUNNN!" I cried. Everyone except Hagi and Sosuke were confused. Sosuke leaped into the air and changed to his wolf form. "What the hell?" said Kai, "RUN!" I screamed. David, Louis, along with Kai pulled out their guns. "Guns, won't work," said Hagi standing up.

"Leave him to me," I sighed. The last thing I wanted was Hagi fighting without me to help. Hagi took off toward Sosuke. Lulu grabbed the twins and exited the building. Okamura, Mao, Julia, David, Louis, Kaori, Kai, and I ran after them. I heard Sosuke roar as I ran. I stopped in my tracks. "Saya what's wrong?" asked Kai, my back was to him. "I have to help Hagi," I said, "But, Saya," said Kaori, "You're in no condtion to fight," said Julia, "Saya, leave this to your chevalier," said David, "Yeah, Saya," said Lulu, "Leave Hagi take of things here," said Louis, "There's no point in going," said Okamura, "Come on, Otonashi," said Mao.

"Saya, let's go," said Lulu, "Come on auntie Saya," said the twins. "Saya, come on, let's go," said Kai grabbing my arm. "Let me GO!" I shouted pulling my arm away. "I'm going to help him." "Hagi, wouldn't want you to fight," said Kai, "Let's go where it's safe." "SAFE?" I shouted, "WITHOUT HAGI! There's no way I can live, not without him. I-" I began to cry. "I love him," and with that I ran. "SAYAAA!" Kai screamed as I ran away.

I pushed the door open. Hagi had changed his form. Sosuke was on top of him. "HAGI!" I yelled. I ran toward them. I swung my foot into Sosuke's jaw. He went flying into a wall. Hagi stood up to his feet. "Saya?" he said, "Are you alright?" I asked, "Yes, but…"he said, "You shouldn't be here." "I don't care, Hagi," I said, "I love you, you were there for me when I needed you. And now it's my time." "Saya," he said. Sosuked stood up. "Saya," he said, "stay out of this. I didn't want to kill you." "Then why? Are you attacking Hagi?"

"Why?" said he, "Because, he should know what would happen when you fall in love with a Chiropteran." Hagi stood in front of me. "I love Saya," he said, "I want to spend my elental life as her husband." "Hagi," I said touched by his words. My heart pounded harder than ever. _My husband, _I thought _Hagi._ Hagi took off toward Sosuke. Sosuke leaped into the air. Hagi followed after him. Their claws clashed in midair. I watched them. They on their feet. Growling at each other as they stood. Sosuke roared then ran toward Hagi.

Hagi leaped into the air and came slashing down on Sosuke's back. Sosuke fell to the floor. I grabbed a metal pipe that had broken during the fight. I held it like I would a sword. Sosuke got up when Hagi had jumped off his back. Hagi bit down on his back. Sosuke howled in pain. I ran toward them with the pipe in hand. Sosuke tried to shack Hagi off by slashing him into a wall.

Hagi didn't let go the whole time. Sosuke's head hit the metal pipe in my hands. Hagi jumped off his back. Sosuke growled and stood up. His eyes directed at me. "Saya, I warned you, to out of this," he said, "but you didn't listen and so I have no choice but to kill you. If that will make Hagi see that he made the wrong choice." as he spoke he slowly moved toward me.

"DIE!" he roared jumping into the air. Hagi stopped him by grabbing ahold of his neck with his teeth. "I told you," he said, "I will protect Saya, no matter what you say." he swung his head back. Sosuke's back hit a wall. Hagi growled as he moved slowly toward him. Sosuke got to his feet. "HAGI!" he roared. He went for Hagi. Hagi moved aside by jumping to the side. I readied the pipe for my attack. Hagi's claw scarched Sosuke's side.

Sosuke howled in pain again. Hagi slashed his head into Sosuke's stomach. Sosuke fell on his back. Hagi stepped on his chest. Sosuke raised his back leg. His leg scarched Hagi's stomach. "HAGI!" I screamed. Hagi ignored the pain. He brought his head down toward Sosuke's neck. He opened his mouth. Sosuke turned to his side. Knocking Hagi off of him.

I watched and grasped as Sosuke bit Hagi's neck. I ran toward them. My eyes growling red. "Kyaaa," I cried holding the pipe up above my head. I slashed it against Souske's skull. Crack, was the sound it made when it hit his skull. Sosuke let go of Hagi and turned to me. He walked slowly toward me. "I don't want to hurt you," he said, "But you leave me no choice." Hagi blashed his head into Sosuke's side. Sosuke fell sideways into a wall. Hagi growled and walked toward him.

Soon the ceiling came clashing down. "AH!" I screamed as rubble fell on top of me. "SAYA!" I heared Hagi screamed. I closed my eyes. I heard howling. Soon I heard nothing but slience. _Hagi,_ I thought as I fell deeper into the darkness that surrounded me.

Chapter 8, the reason we can't be together

I opened my eyes and looked up into a figure standing over me. It looked human. "Hagi?" I said as my view came to focus. "You're awake," said the figure. It wasn't Hagi, but Kai. "KAI!" I screamed jolting up. "Easy now sis," he said, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "Where's Hagi?" Kai took a deep breath. "He's gone," he said, "He left, Saya."

I looked at him. "W-w-w-what do you mean? he's gone? Where to? Why did he leave?" I asked. "I don't know," said Kai, he looked disappointed. "But, he left this for you," he handed me a letter. "That handwritting," I said, it was Hagi's. I took from him and opened it. My slinked as I readed the letter.

_Saya,_

_I come to realize that it's too dangerous for us to be together. I never meant to hurt you. All I wanted was for us to be together, but I come to realize that as long you know the truth about my wolf form. You aren't safe with me. I only wish I could've protected you better. I didn't want to lose you. I don't to leave, but it's best we go our separte ways for a while. I don't know when I will return. But, know this Saya, I will always love you._

_You mean the world to me. I can't affrod to lose you. You almost got killed by wolves and others causes. I am to blame for your suffering. I only wish that we can to be together soon. Until, I know that I can protect you better. I'm afirad our future together must end. I wish I could see your face smiling at me. I will miss your warm smile. I will miss you Saya.I hope you can understand why we must go our separate ways._

_I love you so very much,_

_Hagi_

I squeezed the letter and started crying. "Saya," said Kai putting his arms around me. I cried into his chest. "Hagi, Hagi, Hagi," I cried over and over. Hagi was gone. He left me behind. My heart fell into pieces. "Saya," said Kai, "it will be alright, I promise." "Nankurunaisa," he said, I looked at him. "Nankurunaisa?" I said, "What?" he said, "You're telling me, you forgot the magic word?" "No, I haven't, it's just that, it's been while sense I heard it."

He tried to smile and forced out a laugh. I wasn't in a mood. I looked down at the ring on my finger. This was all I had left of Hagi. I sighed sadly. "Come on," said Kai, "The others are waiting." He took my hand and helped me up to my feet. The same old Kai. He hadn't changed and I'm glad he didn't.

He was my big brother and a good brother. Not only he took the role of my big brother, but the role of my father as well. We walked out the destroyed clinic. Every one was waiting. The twins hugged my legs. Lulu wrapped her arms around my waist. Kaori wrapped her arms my neck. Mao put her arms over Kaori's. Kai joined them into hugging me. Julia, Louis, Okamura, and David stood and watched us. "Kai," I said. When they had let go. "I want to go and find Hagi. I need him." Kai looked at me for a moment. He couldn't believe even though Hagi had left me, I was willing to find him. Not only that was the fact I was in love with him enough to search for him. "Yeah," he said, "I think, that's a good idea. After all, he's a part of our family too."

I looked at him and then smiled. "Thank you, Kai." I was happy that Kai understood how much I care for Hagi. "David," I turned to David. "Will you help me find my missing chevalier?" "Of course," he said, "Hagi is important to you and we will act as your shield once again." I smiled and nodded. "I'm going too," said Kai, "too me," said Lulu, "Well I'll go too," said Mao, "I guess, I'll go too," said Okamura, "Count me in Saya," said Louis, "Of course I'll go," said Julia, "We want to go too," the twins said, "If it will make auntie happy."

I nearly broke into tears. Kaori put her arms around me. "I'll stay behind and take of things for you Saya," she said, "Thank you Kaori," I said, "I owe you one." I wanted to find Hagi even if it killed me. I just had to be with him. He was the only one who knew me. The only one who made me feel so loved by anyone. Kai put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go home and get ready to go." "Yeah," I nodded.

We said our goodbyes to Kaori and climbed aboard a ship that would take us across the sea. I looked out at the ocean. The sun shined high above my head. Everyone was getting settled. I was already settled. _Hagi, _I thought putting my head on my arms. _why did you leave? You know how I feel about you? I love you, please come back to me. _I heard movement of feet from behind. I turned and saw Kai standing there. "Brings back memories don't it?" he said looking into the ocean. "Being on a ship I mean." I nodded in agreement.

"Do, you remember? The last time we were on a ship with Riku?" I nodded sadly. "I remember," he said grabbing a red jewel that was left of our little brother, that was around his neck. "He tried to get us to get along like the old days." "He always had a hard time catching a ball." he laughed as he remembered the number of times Riku couldn't catch a baseball. I laughed too, imagining Riku trying to catch a ball. I felt so good to see my little brother's face in my mind.

"_Saya-neechan_." he would call me that. "_Kai-nichan." _is what he would call Kai. Our little brother was kind hearted. He always had ack for helping anyone who needed his help. I loved Riku and I also love Kai too. The way they got along with the way brothers would be. I will never forget Riku or our father.

Kai sighed sadly. "I wish," he said, "Riku and dad were here right now with us." I started to cry and hugged Kai. Kai held me in his arms. "I wish, they were here too," I said, 'I miss them both." "Yeah, I do too," he said patting my head. _Riku, father, _I thought, how I wished they could be here with us. But, little did Kai and I know that something was about to happen that would change our lives forever. We both were in for a surprise of our lives.

Chapter 9, Big brother

Hagi walked down the streets of London. It had been days since of leaving his beloved Saya. He couldn't handle with the fact he had left his love behind. He stopped to sit down on a park bench. He setted down his cello case to the side. He wondered if he should play the song that Saya had taught him years ago, but it would only cause him pain of the thought of his Saya sitting here crying because he wasn't with her.

He sighed, why he came back to Okinawa if he knew it would be dangerous for Saya, he'll never know. But, he know the reason, he loved her, always had and always will. "Saya," he said, "I'm sorry, I really do love you so much." he looked up at the sky. The sun seemed less cheerful without Saya by his side. He could imagine her face, her smile, her laugh and the feel of her body in his arms and against him.

He remembered when Saya had tried to make love to him. He overwhelmed with love for her. He wished, he could hold her in his arms again. If he knew it would hurt this much to leave her. He wouldn't do it, but his love for her made him stay. Now, his chevalier's insticts told him if he loved her. He would protect her from himself. He was a werewolf and she a Chiropteran. As much as he loved her they couldn't be together. Until, the time came when the other werewolves would leave him and his beloved alone forever. He heard a sound.

He got to his feet and went toward the sound. It sounded like a child crying. He gotten closer. The noise gotten louder and louder with each step. He came to the source. He pushed back leaves of a brush. He saw a boy with brown hair, dark eyes, dressed in old fashion clothes. Like the kind he wore when he and Saya lived at the Zoo. He reonglized the boy. "Riku?" he said, the boy stopped crying and looked up at him. He smiled and jumped to his feet.

"BIG BROTHER!" the boy cried wrapping his arms around Hagi. "Brother?" he said, "Riku, I'm not Kai." "Who's Kai?" the boy asked, "You don't remember your big brother?" Hagi asked. "You're my big brother. My big brother Hagi." Hagi realized that what brought Riku to life, made him think that Hagi was his big brother. Riku had recvived Saya's blood before he died.

Making him and Hagi blood brothers. "Big brother," said Riku, "Where's Saya? Where's our queen?" Hagi realized that Riku saw him as his brother and Saya as their queen. Saya was their queen. "She's in Okinawa," he said, he figured that until he returned to Okinawa. He would play the role as Riku's older brother. He also realized that Riku only know of him and Saya.

"Come on, big brother," said Riku taking Hagi's hand. "Let's have some fun." "Riku," said Hagi, "Do you remember how you were bring back from the dead?" "Hmm.." said Riku, "I don't remember, sorry." "I see," said Hagi. Riku pulled him along. He figured he might as well pretend to be Riku's brother, until he remembered everything. He wondered if Saya would be happy or sad to see her little brother again. Riku pulled him along snapping Hagi out of his train of thought.

Riku laughed as they walked down the street. The Riku that died wasn't this much a child, but it must be from coming back from the dead. Hagi walked slowly behind him. The little boy ran down the road. "Big brother, come on," he called out. Hagi chuckled. The boy was so filled with life. Riku ran toward Hagi and grabbed his arm. "Come on brother," he said, "Let's go setseeing." he walked along Hagi's side. Hagi looked down at the boy. A view of Saya appeared in his mind. _Saya, _he thought as the imaginize faded. "What's wrong?" asked Riku.

"It's nothing, Riku," he said. Riku looked confused as Hagi walked passed him. "Brother?" he said continuing walking. Hagi walked with Riku behind him. The boy stay in his sights at all times or near him at all times. It seemed that Riku had respect for his so called "brother". "Riku," said Hagi, "Huh?" said the boy, "What?" "Where would you like to go?" Riku smiled and laughed. "To America," he said, "it'll be fun and you're be right there with me. Right brother?"

Hagi sighed, "Very well then," he said, "We'll go to America then." Riku laughed. "Thank you brother," he said, "I promise, I'll be good. You can count on it." he smiled. Hagi looked down at him. Riku grabbed his sleeve the same way Saya would. "Big brother," he said, "Hn?" said Hagi, "Will we see Saya soon? I want to see her some time." "Soon, Riku," said Hagi, "probably, sooner."

"Good," said Riku, "Cause, I would like to." They continued walking. Riku pointed to special sets as they passed through London. Hagi was amused by the boy's actions. 'Hey, brother," said Riku, "Hn?" said Hagi, "Is Kai, one of Saya's allies?" He didn't remember Kai as his big brother, but knew that he helped Saya. "Yes," Hagi answered him. Riku stopped walking. "Big brother," Hagi stopped. "What is it?" he asked, "Are you and Saya lovers?" Riku asked.

'Yes," said Hagi, "We are," Riku laughed and smiled. "I knew it," he said, "I knew you love her more than a chevalier could love their queen or others." Riku was young, but smart. He knew how much Hagi loved Saya. Riku looked up at the sky. The sun seemed cheerful to him, but to Hagi it wasn't without his Saya at his side. He made a fist. Riku looked at him.

Riku grabbed his hand when they got to a busy street. "Can I hold your hand brother?" he asked. Hagi nodded. They walked down the street. Riku made sure that he didn't let go of his "brother's" hand. Hagi thought how could he explan it to Saya and Kai about Riku's return and his memories were a littled messed up. Rku watched as people walked passed them. "Don't get to caught in other people, Riku," Hagi told him. The boy looked up at him.

"I know," he said, "I'm just enjoining the sets." Hagi chuckled. When they left the busy the street Riku let go of Hagi's hand. He went farther up ahead. Hagi kept an eye on him. Riku ran laughing. He slashed into something hard. "OWW!" he said. "Sorry, kid," said a man that looked to be in his sixties. "Okamura," said Hagi when he saw the man. "Hagi, there you are," said Okamura, "Saya's worried sick about you." Riku stood up to his feet. "Why? Did you leave?" Okamura asked, "It's clear to me that you wouldn't just go and leave Saya on her own."

'Riku," said Hagi, "Come here," Riku ran to his side. "Riku?"said Okamura, "Big brother," said Riku grabbing Hagi's sleeve. Hagi looked down at his so called "little brother". Okamura knelted down to get a better look at the boy. Riku hidded behind Hagi. "Riku," said Okamura, "Kai and Saya's little brother that died seven years ago?" "Did I know you, Mister?" said Riku. "He's an alley of Saya's," said Hagi. "Okamura!" a voice called out. A girl with long brown hair appeared. "Mao," said Okamura, "HAGI!" said Mao pushing Okamura out of the way.

Riku watched her walk up toward them. "Where, have you been?" she said, Hagi didn't respond. "Otonashi's worried sick about you. She spends her time in her room crying her eyes out." Hagi wished he was with Saya right now catching her tears as she cried. "Let's go, Riku," he said, Riku looked back at Mao. Mao's eyes widen when she saw the little boy. "Bye," said Riku and took off after his "brother". Hagi walked down the street with Riku behind. Riku wondered why they weren't with Saya. Hagi seemed to try and keep his distance from her as possible.

They came to the dock. Riku stared up at a huge ship. "Ready?" asked Hagi, "For what?" asked Riku, "To go to America," Hagi answered, "You said that's where you want to go." "Oh, Yeah," said Riku remembering that he had said it. 'Riku," said Hagi, Riku looked up at him. "Huh?" he said, "We'll not guest on this ship. So, try and stay low as possible. Alright?" "Got ya," said Riku. Riku followed him to storeest on the ship. Riku jumped behind a wooden crate.

Hagi hidded behind another crate. Soon as they got aboard, it was a matter staying unseen by the crew. Riku sat with his legs against his chest. "Hey big brother," he said, it was too dark to see where Hagi was. "Hn?" said Hagi, "Why did you leave Saya alone?" "To protect her," Hagi answered, "It was too dangerous for Saya and I to be together." "Oh," said Riku, "I see, I imagine that she's misses you very much." Hagi didn't look at him.

Riku didn't need to see to know what Hagi was doing. The ship moved across the sea. Riku laid on the hard floor. He didn't need food nor sleep like Hagi. "Brother," he said, "Hn?" said Hagi, "I'm hungry," said Riku, "Would you like me to get you some blood?" asked Hagi. "You will do that for me?" said Riku, "Of course," said Hagi, "I'm your 'big brother' after all and it's my job to take care of you." Riku heard him stand up. "Stay here," he said, "I'll be back." Riku heard him walk off.

Riku looked up at the ceiling. The darkness made him a little scared being there alone. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He sat up, "Brother?" he said. A suck of blood fell at his side. "Drink up," said Hagi as he sat down. Riku looked at him and then picked up the suck. "Thank you big brother," he said before drinking the blood. Hagi had got some for himself too.

He looked up at the ceiling as he drank the blood pack empty. He wondered if Saya was getting a good meal right now. It was night, so he imagined that she was eating dinner with her family right about now. Riku looked over at him. "What are you thinking about brother?" he said, "it's nothing," he answered with a sigh. "Nothing at all," he said looking at his cello case. Rku laid back down thinking about his queen and her happiness. Her smiling face as she laughed.

The ship stopped in New York. Rku hopped off the ship. Hagi shortly followed. "So, what now?" asked Riku, "I don't know," said Hagi. Riku looked around. "Let's go here," he pointed the status of libratory. Hagi looked at the status. Rku grabbed his hand. "Come on, it'll be fun," he said, as they walked. Riku wanted to look out at the city from the status. They stood on top of the status. Rku smiled down at the city. Hagi glared down at the city. Saya came to mind as they stood there. Riku laughed as he felt the wind against his face. Hagi looked down at him. Riku was enjoying each moment with his "brother". He sat down and looked at the water.

"This is so cool," he said smiling down at the city. Hagi chuckled. Riku was so amusing it seemed funny. The little boy that died and brought back to life. Riku wasn't bothered with the fact that he died. "Brother," he said, Hagi looked at him. "How old are my daugthers?" So, he knew about the twins. "They're six," Hagi answered, "What are their names?" "Diva and Dona, Kai named them." "Oh, I see, oh well, I guess I can't do anything about it now."

"But, they're still good names." Hagi looked at him. "I want to be there when they're fully grown. I want to see them. My daugthers, my little girls and our queen's nieeces." Riku spoke like a father that hadn't seen his children in years. Hagi sighed and looked out at the ocean. He knew that Saya loved looking out at the ocean. He imagined her standing there smiling. "Isn't the ocean beautiful? Hagi?" she would say. He made a fist. The vision faded away.

_Saya, _he thought as he turned to the city. Riku looked up at him and then back at the city. "I miss Saya," he said, "I want to see her now." "You know I can't do that," said Hagi, "Not yet," "But, why not?" asked Riku, "She loves you right? So, why would you want to be away from someone that you love and that loves you?" "It's compated," said Hagi. "Oh,"said Rku looking down. He bother after night sky covered the city with lights shining like stars.

Chapter 10, my true love isn't here

I stood in a glass elevator with Kai and Mao. "I can't believe you picked out a run down place," said Kai, "It was ceep," said Mao. I stood between them. I looked out at the city of London. Mao and Okamura had said that they ran into Hagi, but he left. We didn't know if he wasn't still here London anymore. So, we got an apartment, but right now we were staying at a hotel. "Kai," I said not taking my eyes off the view. "What's wrong?" asked Kai, "Are you hungry?" asked Mao, "Do you need to lay down or do you need blood?" I shook my head.

"I was just wondering if Hagi is still here," I said grabbing Kai's sleeve. He looked down. "Don't worry," he said, "We'll find him, before…" I rubbed my abdomen. Mao placed a hand it. "Are you sure? You don't want anything?" she asked, "No, I'm fine," I said, Kai held my hand. "We'll find him before the deliver happens." I looked at him. "It hasn't been a year yet," I said, "but still…." I looked down at my stomach. "I want him here when the time comes."

Mao patted my hand. "Don't worry, Otonashi," she said, "He'll be by your side when the time comes." I smiled at her. Kai continued to look down. The eleveator stopped on our floor. I stepped off first. Julia was in the room with the twins and Lulu. Lulu hopped toward me. She put a hand on my adbomen. "I wish, Hagi would be here when it happens," she said, I nodded in agreement. Julia patted the couch next to her. I sat down on the couch. "Take a deep breath," she said, I did.

She listened to my heart beat. "You're fine," she said, "and they're doing fine too." A week ago, I learned that I was pregrant with twins. Kai and the others had been taking care of me to no end. Mao sat down next to me. "I wonder who they're gonna look like," she said, "You or Hagi?" I didn't know. My nieeces climbed into my lap and listened to the heart beats of their cousins. Kai sighed and sat on the other of me. "Hagi, will be here, Saya," he said, "I promise, that I will bring Hagi back to me and the babies. Then we can be a family again with new members too." I smiled and nodded. I really wanted Hagi here with me and our children.

"Are you sure about Hagi being the father? Saya?" asked Julia, "Yes," I answered, "Hagi's the only man I've ever slept with. So, I'm sure." Julia sighed. Kai looked at her. Then the door opened, Louis, Okamura and David stepped in. "How are you feeling? Saya?" asked David, "I'm fine," I replied rubbing my abdomen. My nieeces looked up at me. I hugged them. "I hope, you two be good to your little cousins," I said, "We will, auntie," they said. Kai raised them well. I wasn't worried about them treating their cousins unfairly.

Mao looked at Kai. "What?" he said, "Go get it," she said, "Alright, alright," he said getting up and walking toward the bedroom door. I looked at Mao. "Jahana-san?" I said, "Kai and I have a surprise for you and the babies." Kai came into the room with a basket made for holding babies. He setted down in front of me. "It's for the babies, when they're born," he said, I smiled at him. "Thank you Kai and Jahana-san," I said, "I figured," said Mao, "That the babies sleep next to you. Since, you're the mother. They'll need their mom with them." "and their dad too," said Kai, Mao and I looked at him. Kai sighed and looked away. I looked at the basket. I rubbed my abdomen again. I could feel the babies kick. I really wished that Hagi was here.

"I'm going to sleep some more," I said, "Okay, Saya," said Kai as he watched me walk toward my bedroom. I opened my bedroom door and stepped in. I fell to my bed and started crying. "Hagi," I said to myself as a vision of my Hagi appeared in my mind. I looked out the window. My babies kicked telling me that they were there and they love me. I was glad that I had them, but it wasn't the same without their father with me. The sun shined through the window. I wanted my children to see their father and me. I wanted to see them too.

I was surprised to learn that even though a year hadn't passed, I could feel them. Chiropterans normally showed signs of pregnancy after a year. Was it because they were mixed with Chiropteran and werewolf blood? I didn't know why. I rubbed my abdomen. "I want daddy too," I said to them. "I love you, my children. I'll always love you, even, though you're mixed with chiropteran and werewolf. I love you both." they responded to me by kicking my stomach.

I already had names for them. If they were boys, I thought about Hagi and Kai or if they were girls I thought about Irene and Lulu. If it was one was boy and the other a boy, their names would be Joel, after the man who raised me and Akla. I sighed. I thought if I named one after Kai and the other Hagi, it would be confusing. I didn't care if they were boys/girls or both. I will love them no matter what. I knew when I went to sleep for thirty years, I knew Kai would take care of them and Hagi will too. I wished, I didn't have sleep for thirty years, but what could I do about it?

I felt a jerk in my stomach. I jolted upward. The babies! They were coming! No, it hasn't been a year yet. So, why was this happening? "JULIA!" I screamed. The door swung opened. "Saya," said Julia, "What's wrong?" She, Kai, Mao, David, Louis, Okamura, Lulu and the twins came running in. 'The babies," I shouted, "They're coming," everyone grasped in shock. "Julia," said Kai looking at her. "Right," said Julia. She gave the others orders and they went to do them.

The twins sat along side me with Lulu. Lulu let me crash her hand. "It's okay, Saya," she said. I started screaming in pain. The twins held my shoulders down. Julia did her thing. When everyone returned Julia was starting to pull out the first baby. Swear, went down my face. Kai patted my head. "You'll going good, sis," he said, "Just, keep it up, almost there." Lulu looked up at him. I continued to scream in pain. Mao watched as she helped Julia delive them.

"Congudations, Saya," said Julia, "You gave borth to two healthly happy babies." "Can I see them?" I asked, "Of course," she said. Mao came carrying one in her arms and the others in Kai's. Kai sat down next to me. "This one in Kai's arms is a boy and the one in Mao's is a girl," explained Julia. Lulu looked down at them. The twins looked too. "My little newphan and nieece," said Kai, I took them from Kai and Mao. I smiled down at them. "Hi," I said to them. "It's me, mommy," I felt so happy right now. The only thing that could make this better is Hagi here with us.

"Joel and Lily," I said, Kai looked at me. "Great names," he said. Everyone agreed. "Welcome, to the family Joel and Lily Otonashi," said Mao, "No," I said, "Joel and Lily Nara,' I corrected. "Nara?" said David, "it's Hagi's last name," I replied. Kai smiled. I held them close. It must have been their werewolf gene. I still hadn't told them that my Hagi and the father of my children was a werewolf. Kai went into the living room and brought the basket in. I placed them in it. My babies reached out for me. "Aw," said Mao, "They know who their mother is." I smiled down at them. I reached for them. They both grabbed one of my fingers and put it in their little mouths. I laughed. "You two are so cute," I said to them. They let go of me. I benned down and kissed their heads. They laughed. Kai looked down smiling.

My nieeces peeked down at their cousins. My own babies. My son and daugther, both safe, both here and both mine. I laid on my bed. Julia looked worried. "This doesn't make since," she said, "First, Saya wakes up earlier than exacted. Second, she gets pregrant by her own chevalier and now the babies are born a year earlier. I'm confused here with all the information I got from Diva's pregnancy. It doesn't make since." I knew she was right. I heard the babies crying from their basket. I looked over at them. Kai brought the basket over to me.

As soon as they saw me, they stopped crying and reached their arms out for me, laughing. "They wanted their mother," he said smiling. I looked at them. They, really love me that much? Joel climbed out of the basket. Lily followed her brother. They curled up next to me. I smiled and shorced their hair. Kai laughed. "Aw, that's a cute picture," he said. I smiled and kissed them.

They laughed again went in closer to me. "Mama," they said, my eyes widen. They said their first word and they were only a few seconds old. Julia was shacked. Everyone was shacked. The babies already could speak. "Mama, mama, mama," they said, "We love you mama." I couldn't believe my ears. They held my hands and smiled up at me. I pulled them close. I started to cry. "Why mama crying?" asked Joel, he seemed like he didn't like to see me cry. "I just wish that daddy was here to see you two," I said, "We want daddy here too," said Lily. Joel nodded in agreement. Joel turned to Kai. "Please bring back my daddy," he said, "Will you uncle Kai?" asked Lily. "Yeah," said Kai, "I will bring back your daddy."

I smiled and kissed my babies. Julia looked uneasy about this. My nieeces hopped on the bed. "Joel, Lily," said Diva, "We're your cousins, I'm Diva and this is Dona." "We know," said my babies. "They're smart anutie," said Dona, "Yeah, real smart," said Diva. I nodded to them and my babies. Joel kissed my cheek. "Love you mama," he said, "Love you mama," Lily repeated. She kissed my other cheek. I didn't realize that they were so smart for their age. I laughed as they kissed me. Kai pulled out a camera and took a picture of my babies, my nieeces and me. Mao grabbed the camera from Kai. "You and Lulu get in for a picture," she said. Kai sighed.

"Picture," my nieeces and babies cheered. Lulu pushed Kai toward us. The seven of us were close together. Mao took the picture. "Next time," she said, "We'll get Hagi in the picture too." "Yay," the little ones cheered. I laughed, so did Kai and Lulu along with Mao. Mao handed the picture to me. I took it and looked at it. "Aw," I said, "The four of you look so cute. Lulu, you look cute too." Lulu looked at the picture. "Look at Kai," she said, "Next time, Kai try to smile. Okay?" Kai looked at the picture and made the same face. My nieeces, my babies, Lulu and I laughed with Mao. Kai just stared at us. We laughed as he stared.

My heart felt a little full. All needed was Hagi and my heart was complete. Louis saw the picture and joined us in laughing. My babies kicked their little feet in the air. Everyone in the execpt for David laughed. I thought about Hagi and the werewolves I encounted so far. Hagi was with me through it all. He protected me no matter what. I love him for it. It's one of the many reason I love him so much. I just wished he was here by my side. My babies snuggled closer to me. I felt their little bodies against my body. Kai patted their heads as they fell asleep. I started to fall to sleep too. "Goodnight, Saya," said Kai as I drifted off into sleep.

I wake up with my babies near me. I smiled. They were still asleep. I kissed their forehead. I imagine Hagi being here and kissing me and the babies. "Hagi," I said as I sat up, but I didn't leave the bed. My babies were here and happy to be with me. I was happy to be with them too. I kept smiling at them. I looked out the window. "Wha?" I heard Kai's voice from the other side of the door. "Why didn't you say anything?" he said, "Because," said Mao, "I didn't know how to tell you and Otonashi." I walked toward the door and opened it.

'Saya," said Kai when he saw me. Mao looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked. Mao looked away. "About Hagi," she said, "He's not traveling alone." I raised an eye brow. "Your and kai's little brothet is alive and traveling with him." "Riku?" I said in shack. "I didn't know how to tell you," she said, "I'm sorry, Kai, I'm sorry Saya." Kai and I looked at each other. 'It doesn't matter," said Kai. Mao who had bowed, looked up. "Now we know Riku's alive," said Kai, "that's all that matters and the fact that he's with Hagi means, he's safe." I nodded in agreement. So, now we had to find two people, instead of one.

My babies wake up and started crying. I ran to them. "It's okay," I said when I reached them. "Mama's here," they stopped crying. "You can't leave them for a second, can you?" said kai. I nodded as I picked them up. Kai and Mao sighed. "Hey, ya mother and children," said Louis, "We got to go," "Where to?" asked Kai, "New York," said David, "Hagi been spotted there with Riku." "What?" I said holding my babies. Joel and Lily cooed as I held them.

They both seem to be attracted to me in straight way, more than a mother with her children. I carried them to the car. When I got out of the hotel, a man was standing there. "Saya Otonashi?" he said, "Hagi Nara's mate?" I looked at him. His eyes were golden, his teeth sharp as fangs and his nails like claws. "You're a werewolf," I said. "Yes," he said, "and you had children. More half-bloods, just what the world needs." "What do you want?" I asked holding my babies close to me.

"I came here to changelle Hagi Nara," he said, "but, he's not here and so I'll kill his mate and children." I put the babies in the car. "Saya," said Kai, "What's going on?" "Nothing," I said, "Just take my children and go." "What?" said David, "Saya, who's this guy?" "Nobody, just go," I said, "But Saya," said Lulu, "JUST GO!" I shouted. "Everyone," said David, "in the car let's go." "But what about my sister?" said Kai, "Kai," I said, "I'll be fine, just make sure my children are safe." "But…" he said, "Saya," "JUST GO KAI!' I shouted. David grabbed Kai and put him into the car. "Be careful, Saya," he said. I nodded.

When they all go in the car, I heard my babies calling to me. "Mama, mama," they said, "Mommy," they called out. The car drove off. The man laughed. "You never fought a werewolf without your mate, have you?" I looked around for a weapon to use. I notice what looked like a sword. I went for it. The man got in my way before I could reach my chosen weapon. He slashed his fist into my gut. I went flying into a wall. He walked toward me. He laughed. "You amuse me," he said, "You seriously think? You have a chance? My kind kills chiropterans for a living." I sat up.

"You are a fool, to think you can win." he took off toward me. He was so fast that I didn't see him coming. I slashed into a wall once again. He laughed as he appeared in front of me. "I am prost to believe that you killed the demon Diva?" he stepped on my stomach. "You make me laugh." "AUGH1!" I screamed as he slashed my ribs into tiny pieces. I never knew werewolves were this strong.

I had to do something. Hagi wasn't here to protect me. I had defeact him and get back to my babies who needed me. I grabbed his foot and tried to pushed him off. "So," he said, "You have some fight after all." "I'm going to enjoy killing you." "Nnck," I said as I pushed harder. He punched my gut hard. Blood shot out of my mouth. His claws dogged into my fresh. "AHHHHH!" I screamed. He laughed. "That's it, show me your pain. Show me your suffering as I crash you into pieces."

Chapter 11, Saya vs. a werewolf

I tried to push him off, but wouldn't work. I noticed a piece of wood that had falling when I hit the wall. I reached for it. "Ack," I said as I reached for it. "AAAAHHH1!" I screamed as his fist bashed into my chest. I grabbed the piece of wood and jabbed it into his foot. He howled in pain as it went in. He jumped back. I slowly stood up. "Why you bloodsucker!" he roared as he came running toward me. I jumped to the side.

His claws sliced nothing, but air. I landed near the weapon, that I had chose to use during the beginning of the fight. I pulled it out from where it was stick. I looked at it. I realized that it was a katana. Someone must've left it behind. It feel so good to hold a sword again in years. I knew since my opponent wasn't a chiropteran, my blood wouldn't kill it. I held the sword in both hands.

The man growled and leaped into the air. I moved out of the way. He transformed into his werewolf form. I knew that he was now at full strength. He jolted to me. I moved my body sideways to the ground. He missed, but his back claw didn't. a small scratch on my cheek, nothing big. He growled. I swung the sword into the air and came toward the ground. The blade danced through the air. Slice, the blade torn through fresh. Blood poured from his right side. I sighed. It wasn't over yet.

"Not bad," he said, "You're good with a sword for a bloodsucker." I stood ready to counterattack. He bolted for me. I ran toward him. Blood shot through my arm and from his paw. I landed on all fours. I stood up. Blood coming down my arm. _that's straight, _I thought looking down at my arm. _my wound hasn't healed like always. _"You're probably wondering why, your injure hasn't heal? Right?" he said, I looked at him. "Well it's simple, when a chiropteran fights a werewolf the results are the same. My wound won't like they normally would and yours won't either."

I never knew that, I'm being thinking I could win against him. "werewolves, kill chiropterans and chiropterans kill werewolves. That's how our two species survive by killing the other. Werewolves and chiropterans can't coexist with each other. get now? Hagi and you were never meant be." I looked down at the ground. "You're wrong," I said, "Oh I am?" he said, "I lived with Hagi since I left my home years ago. What we have is special. No rivalry can come between us. I LOVE HAGI! NO MATTER WHAT WE WILL BE TOGETHER! SO DON'T SAY THAT WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND TRUE LOVE AT ALL! I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE HAGI AWAY FROM ME! NEVER AGAIN!" I felt my body shack with rage. I ran toward him. "KYAAA!" I screamed as I swung the sword at his neck. My rage took over me.

My eyes growl red with rage. I leaped up into the air and came down slicing through his back. He howled in pain as the blade pierced through. I put all my strenght into the cut. 'DIEEE!" I shouted. He roared in pain. I made the blade go in deeper. He howled so loud that it made a gust of wind. He fall to the ground. I pulled out the blade and continued slicing him. The wolf didn't stand a chance. "BURN IN HELL!" I roared, "KYAAAAA!" the sound of fresh being pierced through and blood splatting everywhere. My rage was still in control. "KYAAAA!" I bit down on his neck. I started draining him of life. Blood entered my body. I heard him cry out, but I didn't stop. I kept drinking the blood.

When I came to, I realized what I had done. "I-" I said, "I didn't…. mean to….." I fell to my knees. I heard him still breathing very weak though. "You are strong," he said, "I never realize that a chiropteran queen could be this strong. You really are a true warrior. I'm glad I got to fight you….." with that he was dead. I looked up at the sky. 'Hagi…..Kai….Diva….Dona….Riku…..Lulu….Joel….Lilly….." I said, "I won for you all." I stood up and started walking the direction the car went. Blood dipped down my arm as I walked. I walked passed people who were staring at me. I didn't pay attention. I wanted to get to my children, that's all.

I left a trail of blood from my arm. I felt my body begin to slow down. I lend against a wall. "Saya-neesama," I heard a voice call to me. A vision of my dead sister Diva appeared. "What's wrong?" she said, "You'll not dying are you?" I didn't answer. "Saya-neesama, I want you to look after my children and your own. You may have killed me, but that doesn't mean I can't trust you with my darlings. So, stop the bleeding and protect them for me. I can't be there for them, but you can." the vision faded away. "Diva," I said, before passing out.

I opened my eyes and I find myself near a fire burning. "You're awake," said a voice. I turned and saw a young boy standing in the doorway. I knew the boy. "Riku?" I said, "Yeah, it's me Saya," he said. I hugged him. "Oh, Riku," I said, "I missed you so much." Riku laughed. "Well," he said, "You're lucky 'big brother' find you." "Big brother?" "Yeah, we were in America, but decided to go back to Okinawa." I looked around. "Where I am?" I asked, "In a small wooden house that no one uses," said a voice. "Big brother," said Riku, "You're back," he ran to a figure standing in the doorways and hugged it laughing happily. I tried to stand.

The pain in my arm stopped me. "Don't try and move, you're badly hurt." I looked up at the one who save me. "Hagi?" I said, Hagi walked toward me and knelted down at my side. "How did you get hurt?" "I fought a werewolf," I answered. "I see," he said, "Then, maybe leaving wasn't the best." 'Ya, think," I said. He kissed my forehead. It so good to feel his lips again. Riku smiled and sat down next to me. "Big brother," he said, "Will Saya be going with us?" Hagi nodded. Riku smiled and laughed. "Um….big brother," he said, Hagi looked at him. "I'm hungry again." Hagi stood up and walked over the freezer. He pulled out a pack of blood and throw it to Riku.

Riku caught and started drinking. "You have some too, Saya," said Hagi as he handed me one. I took it from him. "Thank you, Hagi," I said, "What 'bout you?" "I'll be fine," he said, I touched his cheek. "I'm sorry," he said, "for leaving you, I thought if I left they would come after me and leave you alone. I guess I was wrong." "It's my fautlt, Hagi," I said, "I came looking for you and I ran into a werewolf. I love you so much, I don't want to lose you or you leaving me again."

"I sorry," said Hagi, "I just wanted to protect you from them." I kissed his lips to stop him from talking. Riku watched us the whole time. My phone rang. "Hello?" I said, "SAYA!" Kai's voice screamed. I held the phone away. "Kai," I said bring the phone back to my ear. "Don't yell, it hurts my ears." "Sorry," Kai replied, "Are you hurt? Are you okay? Are you safe?" "I'm fine," I answered, I heard Hagi and my babies crying in the background. "I just ran into some trouble that's all." "Where are you?" he asked, "Relax, Kai," I said, "I'm fine," Hagi put a hand on my shoulder. "Let me talk to him," he said. I handed him the phone.

Hagi kissed my forehead and took the phone. "Kai," he said, "It's me," "Hagi?" I heard Kai's voice. Riku grabbed my hand. "Come on," he said, "I want to show you something." I stood up and he began to pull me. "Where are you going?" said Hagi. Riku froze in place. "I was going to show Saya the waterfall," he answered, "Alright," said Hagi, "Don't get into trouble I have to get you out of again." "I won't," said Riku, "Come on, Saya," he led me to the back of the house.

We stood at the edge of a cliff. I saw a waterfall down from a hill. "It's spring water," said Riku, "Just like in Japan. I come here with big brother and we relax here. It's a lot of fun." I smiled. "I see," I said, "Big brother says that we have to keep moving so werewolves don't find us." I looked down at Riku. "Have you ever drank werewolves? Besides, big brother?" "No," "It's good and it makes us stronger than human blood. I drink it after every fight big brother has."

"I'm so much stronger than before." I listened to Riku carefully. "I know," he said, "How 'bout we take a bath together." "um," I said, "Riku," said Hagi who appeared from the shadows. "You shouldn't be asking a woman that." "Oh," said Riku, "sorry big brother, but can I go take a bath?" Hagi nodded. Riku smiled and took off toward the springs. "He seems different," I said, "Yes," said Hagi, "His memory is a bit fuzzy. He only knows of us and the twins. He thinks I'm his brother, because we both are your chevaliers and he sees you as his queen not as his older sister. He doesn't see Kai as a brother anymore." "Oh," I said, "I see," I walked over him.

I grabbed his arm as I fell forward. "You haven't recover completely," he said holding me up. "Hagi," I said, "I-" he picked me up into his arms. "Kai and the others will be here to take you home." "But," I said, "What about you? And Riku?" "Riku, will going with you. I can't go with you." "Yes, you can," I said, "Hagi, I love you and I came all this way to find you." he kissed me. "Hagi, you're a father." he looked down at me. "What?" he said, "I was pregnant," I said, "I gave birth to twins and you're the father." He sighed. "Saya," he said, "If you don't stay for me, then stay for our babies," I said, "Hagi, please, they need us to be there."

He set me down on a rock. 'I'll back to Okinawa," he said, "For, you and our children, Saya." I smiled and kissed him. We heard laughing and looked to see Riku playing with some wild animals that came out to play. He saw us and waved. I waved back to him. Hagi just nodded his head. Riku laughed and went to playing with his friends. "Hey, Hagi," I said, he looked at me. "What happen to Sosuke?" "He got away," he replied, "He's probably too mad to see anyone for a while." I kissed him again. "SAYA!" I heard a voice call out.

I turned and saw Kai and the others running toward me. "Auntie Saya," my nieces cried out. "Kai?" I said, Kai ran and hugged me. "AHH!" I screamed, "Kai," "I'm so glad that you're alright," he said. Riku came out from the springs fully dressed. "What's going on big brother-" Kai hugged him. "Riku," he said, "You're alive," "AUGH!" said Riku, "Big brother help." He looked to Hagi. "It's all right Riku," said Hagi, "That's Kai," Riku looked confused. I saw what Hagi meant about Riku's memory. "Kai?" said Riku. "I'm your big brother," said Kai when he pulled away. Riku got out of Kai's arms and ran to Hagi. He grabbed Hagi's sleeve and hid behind him. "I only have one big brother," he said, "and that's my big brother Hagi." Kai looked hurt by Riku's words. "Kai," I said, I told Kai about Riku's memory.

'How can Riku not know me?" he said, "I've been his brother, before he was a chevalier. How can he not know who I am?" "There, is a way for Riku to remember," said Hagi. "Huh?" said Kai and I. "If, Riku drinks Kai's blood. He'll remember Kai as his brother." it made since to me. I looked at Kai. "So, he'll remember me? If he drinks my blood?" said Kai. Hagi nodded. Riku popped from behind Hagi. He ran to me. "He only remembers Saya and I." said Hagi, "At least right now." Julia looked at Riku. "Hagi's right about that," she said, "What do you two want to do?" she turned to Kai and me. I looked at Kai.

Riku held my hand. "I guess, when Riku gets hungry. I could give him my blood," said Kai. I sighed. "I'm hungry again," said Riku. Kai, Julia, Hagi and I looked at him "He gets hungry after four hours or so," said Hagi. Kai walked toward Riku. Riku looked up at him. Kai unbuttoned his shirt. "Kai," I said, "Are you sure about this?" "Yeah," he replied. He pulled Riku to his throat. Riku pulled away from Kai. "No," he said, "I don't drink human blood. Big brother says…." "This all right," said Hagi, "Kai's wants you to drink his blood."

Riku looked at Hagi and then at me. I nodded for him to go ahead. I really didn't want this, but Kai loves Riku so much that it hurt when his own little brother didn't know who he was. I wanted Kai to be happy and if this made him happy, then so be it. Riku grabbed Kai's throat and bit down. "Augh," was the sound Kai made as Riku drank from him. Riku pulled away. "Kai-nichan?" he said, I saw tears dipped down Kai's face. I smiled. Riku hugged Kai.

I looked over at Hagi, who seemed relieved for Riku to remember Kai. I hugged him. "Thank you Hagi," I said, "For finding and taking care of Riku and for his memory of Kai to return." Hagi kissed me. "I have two big brothers now," said Riku, "Big brother Hagi and Kai-nichan." I smiled at him. "And my children and my queen Saya." "Um, Riku," I said, "What is it?" he asked, "I want you to call me, Saya-neechan. Please," he smiled and bowed. "If that's what you wish," he said, "Okay, Saya-neechan." "Now that's taken care of," said David, "Let's get going." I grabbed Hagi's hand and walked with him to the car.

Chapter 12, home sweet home

When we arrived to Okinawa, the temperature was hot. I felt sweat fall from my body. Hagi stood next to me. Riku followed Kai and his children. Mao came carrying the basket with Hagi and my babies. I took them from her. "Hi," I said to them. They laughed and reached out for Hagi and I. Hagi put a hand on my shoulder. "Aren't they cute?" I asked him. "Yes," he said looking down at them. He kissed me and then the babies. I smiled. I'm glad that he loves them and that they love him. Lulu came down from the ship. "We're going to need a big place to live soon," she said. I laughed and so did the babies. Hagi picked me up into his arms.

Hagi carried me home. I held the basket in my arms. I had my babies and future husband now, I was so happy. When we got to Omoro, Riku looked around at his old home. "This place hasn't change," he said. Kai and I laughed. Hagi set me down on my feet. He took our son and daughter. He put them into their cobra. I kissed them. Their room was next to my room or should I say our room. Hagi stayed in my room with me every night. So now it was our room.

Kai and David talked about getting Hagi and I married as soon as possible. Hagi and I were talking about the same thing. "So, when should we get married?" I asked him. "About," said Hagi, "Next week or next month." I liked that idea. "As soon as possible," I told him. He smiled and kissed me. We fell onto the bed. We rounded as we kept kissing. My lips against his, felt so good. My hand moved to his buttons on his shirt. I started unbuttoning his shirt.

His bare chest against my chest. He moved to my neck. I felt his lips pressed against my neck. I groaned in enjoyment. Hagi kissed my cheek. I touched his skin. My hand pulled down his shirt. I kissed his skin. He held me close. Our lips touched. My body started to burn with pleasure. He moved his hand down to my hip. I felt him pull it back. "What's wrong?" I asked when he sat up. I laid on the bed. "What's the matter?" He looked like he sensed something.

"Hagi, what's wrong?" He looked at me. "I sense, Sosuke," he said, "He's coming," I jolted up and put my arms aroudnd him. "I don't want you to fight him," I said. He put a hand on my arm. "I won't," he said. I kissed him. I let go of him. He stood up and pulled his shirt on. I felt Sosuke too. I ran to him. He put his hands on my shoulders. He kissed my forehead.

He walked toward the door. I followed him to the stairs. When I got to the button, Sosuke was standing there. He looked up at me. I backed away a little. Hagi stood in front of me. I felt safe with him here. "What are you doing here?" asked Hagi, Sosuke turned to the door. I saw a woman with long light green hair with yellow eyes was standing there. "Alex," said Hagi. Alex looked at me and then to Hagi. "You look just like him," she said, "Why, are you here?" asked Hagi, "Because," she said, "I heard from Sosuke that you have a mate. So, I wanted to see it for myself."

She looked up at me. "So that's her, huh?" she said, "Come down here, girl," she said to me. "I won't hurt you. I just want to get a good look at you." I came down and grabbed Hagi's arm. The woman walked toward us. She put two fingers under my chin and titled my head up to look at her. She moved my head to side to side. "Hmm," she said, "She's beautiful, Hagi." Hagi grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from me. "She's the chiropteran queen, Saya, right?" he didn't respond. "Well, you're lucky Saya," she said to me. "Hagi's a catch, but I never would think he would find someone. When he was a boy, he always kept to himself." Hagi held my hand. "He was known as the Black Blood Wolf or Crimson Wolf." I raised an eye brow and titled my head at Hagi. Alex laughed. "When, Hagi was born, he killed thousands of werewolves that tried to kill him. Can you imagine an infant killing when it just comes out of its mother's womb?" I was dumb strike. She laughed.

"Alex," said Hagi, "Don't," she looked at him. "Wow," she said her eyes widen. "Hagi Nara, the boy who didn't care if I use my powers on his half sister, is showing kindness to a girl? Wow!" "Stop, acting like a child," said Hagi, "You're no fun," she said sticking out her button lip. Sosuke laughed. "Just like when we were kids," he said, he turned to me. "They, always do this." I held Hagi's hand tightly. I heard Joel and Lily crying. "Oh," said Alex, "You had babies?" I ran up the stairs. Hagi followed me up the stairs. Alex and Sosuke followed.

I picked up my babies. Hagi came in and held me. Alex and Sosuke stepped in. "Aw," said Alex, "They look like their parents." Sosuke looked down at the babies. He sighed, "Cognations, you two," he said. Alex moved her finger above Lily's head. "Stop it," said Hagi, "Don't tease my daughter or son," she looked at me. "Don't even," he said pulling me closer. "You are no fun Hagi," she said. Sosuke laughed. I brushed. The babies laughed too.

"Well," said Alex, "I just came by to say hi and see how you're doing with your new family." "Let's go Sosuke." Sosuke followed her out. I looked up at Hagi. "What was that all about?" I asked, "Just a friend," he replied, "She's the Empress of werewolf kind and a childhood friend." "Oh," I said, "I see, so she always does that to you?" "Yes," I kissed his chin. The children laughed. I kissed them. They hugged us. This was the prefect moment.

"Wow, I can't believe that you're getting marry in a month," said Kaori, we were walking to Julia's new clinic with Riku. I pushed my babies in a sorer. My nieces walked holding Riku's hands. My babies cooed as we walked. Hagi was behind me. Lulu was with us too. We ran into Kaori on our way to the clinic. I nodded. "We're happy that we are, right?" I said looking up at my farce. "Yes," he answered and kissed me. Riku and Lulu looked at each other.

"I'm so happy for you both," said Kaori, "I can't to see your wedding gown. Saya," I couldn't either. Mao, Lulu, Kaori and Julia helped me picked it out. While, Riku and Kai helped Hagi with his suit. My gown was beautiful. I couldn't wait for Hagi to see me in it. Riku smiled. "Saya-neechan," he said, "Who's the best man?" "Him," I said looking down at my son. "Diva, Dona and Lily will be the flower girls." Riku, Lulu and Hagi nodded.

Hagi kissed me. "I think, that's great idea," he said. I thought he would. This way, our children could say that they helped bring us together as a family. Kaori smiled. "I've gotta go," she said, "Bye, see ya later Saya." she waved good bye and left. We continued to the clinic. Riku looked at a car that went passed us. Diva and Dona pointed to a bird that flew above us. They were telling their cousins all about the clinic and the town. I smiled and so did Riku. Lulu laughed. Hagi watched them. Our babies laughed and clipped as their cousins explained to them about Okinawa. I knew when I was gone for my thirty year sleep, my nieces would look after my babies. Hagi put a hand one of the handles of the sorer and helped me push. I smiled at him. Lulu, Riku and the twins walked along side us. We looked like one big happy family. The only thing missing was Kai. Kai had to work so he couldn't come with us.

I laid on the bed in the clinic. I looked up at the ceiling. I heard cooing coming from the other side of the certain. Julia pulled back the certain. She smiled down at me. I smiled back. "How are you feeling?" she asked, "Fine," I answered, "Well, that's good." "Mama, mama," said my babies as Hagi brought them over. I smiled at him and at our babies. He sat down on the bed side. He set them down on the bed. They crawled to me. I smiled and held out my hands for them.

They curled up to me. Julia laughed. Hagi smiled and kissed us. Riku and Lulu came in. "Everyone, checks out fine," said Julia to me. "Good," I said embracing my children and the father. Riku sat next to Hagi and Lulu sat next to Julia. Julia stood up and walked to her office. I sat up. My babies crawled into my lap. My nieces climbed onto the bed.

Riku and Hagi helped them up. I held my babies to my chest. Hagi held me to his chest. My nieces laid their little heads on my lap. Riku and Lulu smiled. Riku laid down on Hagi's side and Lulu laid next to me. Joel looked up at Hagi with his blue eyes. Lilly looked up at me with her brown eyes. I smiled. Hagi kissed my hair. Julia came back and handed Hagi a piece of paper for the next appetite. He took it from her. Louis came is with a six year old boy. "Hi, mommy," said the boy to Julia. He was David and Julia's son. "Saya," said Julia, "This is my son, James." "Hello, James," I said smiling down at him. He smiled back.

"Hello, Miss Saya," he said. "James," said my nieces, they jumped down and ran to their friend. "Come and meet our cousins," said Diva, "Yeah, they're so cute," said Dona. James followed them to the bed. "Hi Mr. Hagi," he said to Hagi. Hagi nodded hello to him. "James," said Diva, "Meet our cousins, Joel and Lily," said Dona. My babies waved hello to their new friend. I smiled and so did Hagi. Riku and Lulu laughed at them. Louis laughed too.

Julia laughed as well. "They're so cute Saya," said Julia, I nodded in agreement. My babies titled their heads like dogs. I laughed, they being so cute I couldn't help it. Hagi held us in his arms. I felt so warm with my babies and farce. I started to drift off to sleep. Hagi kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Saya," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my ear as I fell asleep.

I woke up in my own bed. My babies were curled up to me. I smiled and kissed them. I felt lips on my cheek. I looked up and saw Hagi standing over me. I smiled up at him. I patted the bed next to me. He laid down next to me. I snuggled close to him. He kissed the side of my eye. I held him and the children. He held us in his arms. I felt so warm and safe. The door opened and Kai stepped in.

"Hey," he said, "We'll going to the tomb today." "Oh, really?" I said, "Yeah," said Kai, "So, don't think about having-" "Don't finish that statement, Kai," I scored him. "Well ya'know," he said, "KAAAIII!' I said running toward him with my pillow. Kai laughed and ran down the stairs. I ran after him, laughing. Hagi watched us. I wracked Kai with the pillow. He laughed and tried to wrack me with the couch pillow. I dodged and hit him again. Kai fall on the couch. I started hitting him with the pillow laughing. I pushed the pillow on his face.

Kai laughed into the pillow. I laughed along with him. Hagi watched us play around with each other. Riku jumped on Kai's back when he got up. "Whoa," said Kai, "Riku," I laughed. So did Riku and Kai. Lulu, my nieces joined in. my babies sat on the couch where Hagi had put them watching us. They were laughing and clipping. My nieces grabbed Kai's legs making him fall into a chair. Lulu and Riku jumped on Kai. I fell into Hagi's lap and kissed him

He held me in his arms. I put my head on his chest. He kissed me. I watched Kai, Riku, Lulu and my nieces wrest. Hagi moved his fingers across my hair. I closed my eyes. I could hear my babies laughing at the show. Hagi whispered something in my ear that made me brush. What he said, I'm going to tell you. I kissed his chin. Kai was out of breath after a few minuets. "Let's go," he said, "to visit dad," Riku and Lulu nodded. "Yeah," I said in Hagi's arms.

Kai put the twins into the van with Riku in the back and Lulu in the front. Hagi had his own car. He put our babies into their car seats. I sat in the front. He climbed into the driver seat. He started the car. I kissed him before we went down the road. I looked into the rear view mirror to see my babies. I smiled as I saw them in the mirror. They were laughing and cooing.

I looked out the window. We passed buildings, trees and people. My babies cooed the whole time. I looked to see the van ahead of us. Then, a man jumped into the road right in front of us. Hagi stopped the car. "Thomas," he said when he saw the man. "You know him?" I asked, "He's a werewolf," said Hagi undoing his belt. "Stay in the car." he kissed me and the babies, then opened the door and stepped out. The man looked at him as Hagi walked toward him.

I watched them carefully. Thomas punched Hagi in the face. I bolted out the car. Hagi got up. "You fool," said Thomas, "Why? Do we even bother with you." he growled, Hagi showed no signs of emotions. Thomas swung his fist. Hagi caught it. "Leave me alone,' said Hagi, "I'm trying to send time with my family." I ran toward them. Hagi held out his arm stopping me.

I stood behind his arm. Thomas growled and wrapped his arms around Hagi's waist. "HAGGGGIIIIII1!" I cried. Thomas slashed Hagi into a wall. Hagi dogged into his fresh and ripped his fresh apart. Thomas howled in pain. I heard a helicopter landing on the ground. "I don't believe it," said Thomas. He let go of Hagi. I ran to Hagi. He looked at the helicopter. "They came here," he said, "Who?" I asked nervously. "Werewolf hunters," he replied.

I grabbed him and held him close. Soon, humans came running out from helicopter. The humans surrounded us and pinned Thomas to the ground. A man in a brown coat stepped out of the helicopter. He looked down at the werewolf. "Take him to the lab for disposal," he said, the others were wore military uniforms. I held my breath as they took the werewolf away onto the helicopter. "Well," said the man in the brown coat. "What do we have here? Hagi, the one that got away." "Hagi," I said, Hagi held me close. "Kisuke," he said, the man smiled. "You remembered my name," he said, "I'm honored," I held Hagi close. "You're coming with us." the humans surrounded us again. I didn't want my children or farce to be taken from me.

I growled, my teeth were fangs. My eyes grow red. The humans backed away. "What the hell?" said Kisuke, I felt rage overwhelm me. "Saya," said Hagi, "You must stop this." But, I didn't hear him. My crawls grow longer. "You're not taking my Hagi anywhere," I growled. "What the hell is this kid?" said Kisuke. I roared and got out of Hagi's arms. "Saya!" Hagi cried, but I didn't listen. I was mad. These men want to take my Hagi away, after I just got him back.

I leaped into the air. The men pulled out their guns and started shooting. As the bullets hit the ground, my wounds healed. "She's not a werewolf," said Kisuke, "Saya," Hagi called out. Kisuke pulled out a machine gun and fired. I roared in rage. The bullets hit the ground. I appeared behind two of the men and sliced off their heads. Blood went everywhere. One man screamed and started shooting out of control. I appeared in front of him. I ripped through his chest and pulled out his heart.

Blood came from his body as I yanked his heart out from his body. The men remaining continued shooting. I ripped them apart and yanked out their hearts. Screams, blood, and me roaring. "Saya," said Hagi appeared right front of me. I looked at him. "You must stop this. You'll regent when you come to, please stop this." I wrapped my arms around him. He held me close. I kissed him. He kissed me back. My eyes still growing. I looked over to the remaining men.

They stood still waiting to see what would happen next. When Hagi let me go, I leaped into the air and came down on one of them back. "Saya," said Hagi, I pierced through his fresh. I ripped out his lungs. I kicked one in the gut and pulled out his stomach. Blood poured out from the bodies. I stood with my back to the men. "Kill her!" ordered Kisuke. The men did as they were ordered and began shooting. "No, stop this," said Hagi, "You're only making it worst."

I disappeared before their eyes. I reappeared behind one and punched his eyes out of his head. He fell to the ground. The street filled with blood. The men screamed in horror. I walked toward them. My eyes growing and fangs showing. Kisuke backed away. "W-w-w-what is she?" he asked, "She's a demon." I roared louder. "Saya," said Hagi. I growled and leaped into the air.

Hagi caught me in midair. I looked up at him. My face that was with rage, changed. I touched his cheek. I kissed his chin. We landed on the ground. Our feet touched the ground. "Saya," said Hagi, "are you alright?" I held him close. He didn't let go of me. "Hagi," I said, "I-" he kissed my forehead. Kisuke stood frozen. "I didn't mean to," I said, "I just lost control. When, I thought of you and the babies being taking away from me." "Shh," said Hagi, "it's alright, Saya, I'm not going anything without you and our children."

Kisuke began to shack. Hagi wrapped the blood off my face. "I'm here with you," he said, "Now and forever, I'm here with you and our young." He put his forehead against mine. "No one, will come between us ever again." he kissed my cheek. I looked down the whole time. My eyes still growing. Hagi didn't let go. I knew if he did, I would kill allof the men that surrounded us. I heard voice in my head. _"Kill them,"_ it said, _"If you don't then your children and the man you love will be taken away from you. Kill them. Kill them KILL THEM ALL!"_ I held my head. "No," I said, "I can't, I mustn't, I-" the voice roared in my ears. "Saya," said Hagi.

I felt my Hagi being pulled by one of the men. "Saya," Hagi cried. 'HAAAGGGIII!" I screamed. Rage took over again. I bolted toward the man that had my Hagi. I slashed into his body. He let go of Hagi. I stood on top of him. I held my head back and roared. I ripped his brain, heart, lungs, stomach, eyes, liver and his gut. He was a mess. I growled and went for another one. I ripped him in two right down the middle. One man came at me with a knife. His mistake.

I roared and grabbed his wrist. I grabbed the knife and jabbed it into his eye and through his brain. I heard my babies cry for Hagi and I. I turned to the car. Two men were moving toward. "No," I growled, "Not my babies." I ran toward them and sliced them in two. They fell to the ground. I looked at my babies. They were safe. I was glad. "Mommy's here," I said, "Don't cry," they looked at me and smiled. Hagi put his arms around me and opened the car door. He put me in and closed the door.

He climbed into the driver seat. I climbed into his lap incanting I wanted to mate with him. "Saya," he said holding me. "Later alright," he put me back in my seat. I wanted to mate so bad. He started the car and drove off. I hissed at the men as we drove off. The men started shooting at the car. I was afraid that the bullets may hit Hagi and the children. I rounded down the window and jumped out. Hagi stopped the car and ran out after me. "Saya," he said running after me.

I roared and took down one of the men shooting at me. They fell to the ground with scratch marks on their faces. I ripped out their hearts. More came running toward me. I ran toward them. Slicing through them like paper. "SAYAAA!" I heard Hagi cry out. I turned to him. He was standing in the middle of a puddle of blood. I walked toward him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his jaw. I didn't stop kissing him. BAN! One of the men had shot his gun.

Hagi had jumped between me and the bullet. The bullet hit his chest. My Hagi was hurt. That made me even more in raged. My body violently began to shack. "You," I said, "You hurt my Hagi. DDDIIIIIEEEE!" I roared and charged toward the shooter. He was scared. I sliced open his torso. "Saya," said Hagi. I ran toward the rest. I wanted to make sure they were dead. Every last one.

I sliced one's abdomen apart. Bodies fell to the ground. A sea of blood at my feet. "DDDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" I roared, running faster. More bodies fell to the ground as I ran through them. I pinned one down to the ground. He looked so afraid that when he looked into my eyes he was shacking. "Leave, my Hagi and my children AAAAALLLLOOONNNNNNEEEE!" I roared as I ripped out his throat. I roared louder. "SAYA!" Hagi cried out. I looked over at him. "Please, stop this, Saya, you'll only regret it later."

I turned toward him. I had killed all, but Kisuke. I walked toward Hagi. He held out his arms. "Saya," he said. I fall into his arms. I gave him a sign that I wanted to mate now. "Saya," he said smiling down at me. BAN! A bullet hit his shoulder making him fall backwards to the ground. I watched him fall. I turned to the shooter. Kisuke was holding up a gun at me. "S-s-s-stay away," he said in fear. "You demon," I walked toward him on all fours. I walked slowly toward him like a lion going for its prey. I growled and hissed at him. Kisuke took off running. I ran after him. I picked up speed as I ran. He turned the corer. I turned the corer and jumped on his back. He fell to the ground. I growled and bit down on his back and ripped it open.

My fangs dogged in deep as I ripped the fresh off his back. I pulled out origins. He died as soon as I ripped his back open. I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Hagi holding me. I kissed under his chin. He looked down at the body. My eyes stopped growing. "Wha?" I said, "Hagi? What happen?" I looked around and saw the body. I screamed and burled my face into Hag's chest. He held me close. "I need to get you to Julia," he said.

I looked up at him. Tears running down my face. I nodded. He picked me up into his arms and carried me to the car. We drove down the road to the clinic as fast as we could. Hagi was so worried that he couldn't focus on the road. I hoped that I never did anything like that again. I burled my face into my hands. The babies were slience. Hagi tighten his grip on the steering wheel, when he saw my pain. I began to cry. Hagi's eyes light up with rage.

Chapter 13, the desires of the queen

We pulled up to the clinic. Hagi carried me into the clinic. The babies were on the couch in the waiting room. He set me down on the couch near our children. I didn't want him to go. He went to Julia's office. The children climbed into my lap and laid their little heads on my stomach. I held them close. I heard footsteps coming toward us. I looked up. Hagi stood with Julia. Julia looked worried. "Bring her into the first room on the right," she said to Hagi. He picked me up and carried me to the room.

The twins were still in my arms. Hagi placed me on the bed and moved aside so Julia could take a look. She examed me. "Well," she said, "I'm afraid that you're time to mate has come." I looked at her continued. "Huh?" I said, "You're ready to have babies again, Saya." Babies? Again? My babies laid in a cobra next to the bed. I looked at them. I was ready to have babies again. I enjoy being a mother to Joel and Lily, but the thought of having more never crossed my mind. "Your body is ready reproduction offerings," she said, "and until you become pregnant, your chiropteran's indicts will take over you and make you kill anyone that tries to take Hagi or the babies away from you." I looked down at the floor.

Hagi touched my hair. Julia sighed and stood up. "I'll call David and Louis to clean up the bodies." she turned and walked away. I stay in Hagi's arms. Hagi kissed me. The babies yawned and fell asleep. "How can they feel safe?" I said, "They should know that I killed people in front of them." "They, know," said Hagi, "but, you did it to protect them and they know that. They feel safe, because you protected them." I guess he was right. I protected them from the solders. I heard Julia's voice as she spoke on the phone with David. I knew they were talking about me.

I burled my face into my hands and cried. Hagi held me close to him. I heard Julia's footsteps coming from her office. "Hagi," she said, "Why, don't you take them home." Hagi stood up and picked up the babies. I heard him walk off. Julia sat down on the bed next to me. "Saya," she said, "David and Louis like to talk to you about what happened. Hagi's taking the babies home and he'll be right back for you." I nodded not removing my head from my hands.

David and Louis along with Kai, Riku and Hagi came in. I was curled up on the bed. Hagi sat down next to me and kissed my forehead. Kai sat down the bed too. Riku did the same as well. I sat up and held Hagi close sense he was the closest to me. Kai patted my head. Riku hugged me tightly. Julia, Louis and David looked at each other and then to me. "Saya," said David, "we need you to tell us what you remember." I stopped crying. I told them all I remembered. Hagi filled the blinks for me. Kai made a fist and punched the wall.

We didn't say anything about Hagi being a werewolf and our babies. Riku was the only one beside me who knew. I saw that he knew why the men attacked us. I looked up at Hagi. He sighed. "I think, it's time I tell them," he said, "Tell us what?" asked Kai. Hagi sighed, "I'm a werewolf," he said. I watched their reactions. Kai looked at him. Julia, Louis and David were confused. Riku and I were the only ones who weren't surprised. Kai grabbed Hagi by the carver of his shirt. "What the hell do you mean by that Hagi?" he said, he sounded mad. "He's telling the truth," said Riku, "I saw it with my own eyes and Saya-neechan knows too. Right?" I nodded yes. "Why, didn't you say anything Saya?" said Kai, "Because," I said, "I promised Hagi I won't." Hagi sighed. "Those wolves David and Louis find dead," he said, "I killed them, because they tried to kill Saya."

I held him close. Kai sighed angrily. "and those men were after me," Hagi continued, "They're werewolf hunters." "So," said David, "You mean tell me, you'll the reason this happened?" Hagi didn't respond. "They were hunting a werewolf that we ran into today. When, they saw me naturally they wanted to take me to be destroy." I looked at David. "And then Saya's indicts came to the surface," said Julia. I knew that they were mad about it. David sighed.

Kai punched Hagi in the face. "KAI!" I cried, "Damn it, Hagi," said Kai, "You put Saya in danger and then you leave her alone crying. And now, you tell me that it's because you a werewolf! You're a lot of crap Hagi." Hagi sighed, "I understand, if you're mad Kai," he said, "I didn't tell you the truth, because, I thought that you and the Red Shield won't let me near Saya again." "Hagi," I said, "That doesn't matter!' Kai yelled. "I know you love Saya, Hagi! And I know she loves you too. I would never make Saya unhappy. Not ever, she's my sister!" "Kai," I said, "I'm her big brother and I'll protect her, but you can protect her too. By being by her side."

"You can show her love. I would never tore you and Saya apart. You two are happy together, I can tell. You also have kids of your own." I listened to Kai's words. He let go of Hagi. "So, don't give that crap, all right?" "Thank you, Kai," said Hagi. I smiled, I felt so much better now with Kai, Riku and Hagi here. 'No problem," said Kai, "but, next time, don't keep secrets like that from us." I sighed with relief. David, Louis and Julia looked at us and then each other.

My heart slinked into my stomach. Riku grabbed my hand. Kai sighed. "Let's go home," he said, "Alright," said Riku, "Yeah," I said. Hagi stood up and picked me up into his arms. I put my arms around his neck. Riku and Kai followed us out to the car. Julia, David and Louis us walked off. Riku opened the door for Kai, who laughed and climbed in. Riku followed in after him. Hagi put me in the front seat and did my seat belt. he closed the door and walked around the car and opened the driver's door. He climbed into the car and closed the door behind him.

He started the car and drove off. I looked out the window as drove down the road. Riku laughed as Kai told him an old joke that our father use to tell us. I lend my head back into my seat. Hagi looked at the road. I sighed. "Are you alright?" asked Hagi, "Oh I'm fine," I replied looking out the window. We drove passed the beach. I smiled as my eyes fall on it.

My favorite spot in Okinawa. The sun shined over the ocean. It looked so beautiful. Kai groaned as we hit traffic. Riku looked out the window and watched traffic. "Hey," said Kai, I looked at him. "So, what does it take to kill a werewolf? Anyway?" "Other, werewolves or chiropterans," Hagi answered, "What about a sliver bullet?" asked Kai. Riku laughed. "That's just in the movies Nichan," he said, "Sliver has no affect on werewolves." "Riku's right," said Hagi, "Sliver won't work against us." "our healing power weren't like chiropterans. When, a werewolf and a chiropteran fight, both of their healing power won't work as well as it normally would." "Which, means?" said Kai, "We're heal that human speed," I said, "A werewolf told me this when I fought him." Kai, Riku and Hagi looked at me. I turned my head. "When:?" said Kai, "When, we were looking for Hagi," I replied, "Wait a minute," said Kai, "You mean that guy you fought in London?" I nodded.

"Saya," said Kai, "What?" I answered, "Don't give me that Kai." Riku looked at my arm that had a huge hole on it. It had healed already. Hagi sighed. "What?" I said, "Not you too, Hagi." Hagi just sighed. Then, a light green wolf appeared on the side of the road. "Alex," said Hagi, "Who's that?" asked Kai, "She's a werewolf and an old childhood friend." he stopped the car. We got out the car and walked over to her. Alex changed back to her human.

"What, are you doing here?" Hagi asked her. "I heard what happened," she said, "I wanted to see if you and your mate were alright." "We're fine," said Hagi. She looked at Kai and Riku. "Who are you?" she asked, "I'm Kai and this is Riku," said Kai, "They're my brothers," I said. She looked at me. "A human and a chevalier?" she asked, Hagi sighed. "Stop it," he said, "What?" she said, "I haven't done anything." "Alex," said Hagi, I laughed. I thought it was cute.

Alex glanced at me. She walked toward me. "Saya, right?" she said, I nodded. "I heard what you did. So, thank you very much." "Huh?" I said, "Werewolf hunters are a pain and plus they killed many of our kind. So, thank you for…." "Alex," said Hagi cutting her off. She rounded her eyes at him. "So, you're glad that Saya-neechan killed those men?" said Riku.

Alex nodded to him. "But why?" he asked, "Because," she said, "She didn't, then Hagi would be dead. Hagi is still my friend, no matter how mad he gets." Hagi ignored her. Kai rounded his eyes. "They take us to their lab and put us down forever," she continued, "No werewolf ever got away from them, except for Hagi." I looked over at Hagi who was standing next to me. "He's the only one that got away alive. He's famous for it." Hagi gave her a look to stop talking, but she kept going. "He's known as the one that got away."

I remembered, Kisuke called Hagi "the one that got away". I grabbed Hagi's hand. He looked down at me. Alex sighed and jumped onto a nearby roof. "I got to go," she said, "I'll see ya later." she disappeared into the wind. We went back to the car. A truck went by almost hitting me. Hagi grabbed my waist and pulled me aside as the truck drove passed. "Jerk," said Kai, "Hey Saya are you okay?" he turned to me. 'I'm fine," I said still in Hagi's arms. The truck stopped at the corer. Kai stomped over to the driver who was getting out. "HEY YOU ASSHOLE!" he shouted. The driver looked at him. "YOU ALMOST HIT MY SISTER!" the driver looked over at me. He looked around Kai's age. He sighed. "Gave me your number and I'll take your sister for a date," he said, Kai punched his face in.

"Asshole," he said, "That's my sister, you're talking about." Hagi grabbed Kai's arm just as Kai was about to strike him again. "That's enough, Kai," he said, "Leave, him alone." "Hagi," said Kai, "Did you hear what his guy said about Saya?" "I did," said Hagi, "but violence doesn't solution anything." Kai pulled away. I grabbed Hagi's sleeve. Riku stood in front of me. The driver eyed me. "You're cute girl," he said, he came close to me. He pinned me to a wall. "Kind of cute," he said going closer to my face. "No, please," I said, "Stop, please," BAM! He went flying into a wall. Hagi stood in front of me. "Leave her alone," he said, "Hagi," I said happy to see him. Kai and Riku stood on either side of Hagi.

The boy stood up. "What the hell man?" he said, "Don't mess with my farce," said Hagi. I smiled. "Get away from my sister," said Kai, "Yeah, stay away from Neechan," said Riku. I grabbed Hagi's arms. The boy growled. "You're assholes," he said, "What's a guy to do get some fun around here." Hagi held me close. Then a gang of men appeared. "Ah," said the boy, "Now, you're gotta get it." The gang ran at us. Kai kicked one to the ground. Riku as small as he was knocked them down with ease. Hagi slashed his fist into one that reached for me.

"Hagi," I said, he held me closer. "Hand over the girl and we'll let you guys live," said the leader, "No," said Hagi, "I will never hand her over." I held him close. The leader laughed. Hagi kicked him to ground. He stood on top of him. He was in his wolf form. He growled showing his fangs. The man screamed with fear. "Go," said Hagi, "Don't let me see around here again." the man took off running. His men ran after him when Hagi roared at them. He turned back to normal. Kai laughed as he watched them head for the hills. "You didn't need to go that far, Hagi," he said, Hagi looked at him and turned to me. He held out his arm. I grabbed it.

We walked back to the car. Hagi drove down the road. Kai and Riku were talking about the gang and how scared they were. The car turned to the corer. I thought about how Hagi had transformed to protect me. BAN! Bullets hit the car. Kai looked out the back window. The gang was back with guns. "Shit," he said, Hagi stopped the car. Kai jumped out the car with his gun in hand. Riku, Hagi and I followed him. Kai started shooting. Riku defected the bullets with his hand that changed into a blade. Hagi changed his form and bolted toward them.

I stood watching the fight. As I watched, visions of the werewolves I had killed flashed before my eyes. "No," I said, "Not again," my eyes started to grow red. My fangs and crawls grow. I tried to fight, but couldn't. "Aaaaaahhhhhh," I screamed, "Saya," said Hagi, "It's happening again." Kai looked at me. "Saya," he said, Riku looked at me too. "Neechan," he said. I roared and took off running toward them. I sliced through two at once. The gang drew their fire on me.

I roared and knocked one down and ripped his spine apart with bare hands. One came at me, big mistake. I yanked out his skull from his head. "Kkkkkyyyyyaaaaa," I roared, Kai watched shacking. Riku was scared too. Hagi was the only one who tried to stop me. I slashed one's brain out. "Leave my brothers and my Hagi, AAAALLLOOONNNEEEE!" I roared loudly. One went for the paralyzed Riku. I ran after him. No way was he going to hurt my little brother. I grabbed him by the throat and ripped it out with ease. Riku began to shack. I thought that the gang had scared him. I turned to them. They started shooting at me.

I bolted forward and took five of them down. My eyes grow brighter. "Saya," said Hagi, "Please, stop." I looked at him. He was in his human form. I walked toward him. My arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him. Kai and Riku slowly moved toward us. "S-S-S-Saya," said Kai, I looked at him. "Kai?" I said, "Riku? Hagi?" "N-N-N-Neechan," said Riku. "Saya," said Hagi, holding me close. "We have to go." we went the car. We drove off.

"What about the rest?" asked Kai, "Let Red Shield ideal with it," said Hagi as we drove off. I was curled up into a ball in the front seat. Riku, Kai and Hagi looked at me. I was crying. Riku cried too. Kai shacked so badly now. Hagi touched my cheek and wrapped the tears away. When, we got home, Lulu greed us. Kai told her what happened and what Julia had said. Hagi carried me to my room. He looked down at me the whole time. I cried into his chest.

He set me on the bed. "Shell, I get our children?" he asked, he thought if I had them and him I would be fine. I nodded. He disappeared into the hall. He came back with the children in his arms. He put them down next to me. They crawled toward me and snuggled close. He laid down next to us and held us close. I snuggled close to my babies and Hagi. The babies cooed.

I burled my face into Hagi's chest. Hagi held us all in his arms. Our babies cooed as they drifted off to sleep. "You should sleep too," said Hagi kissing my forehead. I shook my head. He sighed and pulled me closer. I fell into his chest. I could hear his heart beats like I could my own. The babies between us. I felt safe with my babies and Hagi. I started to dirt to sleep. I heard the babies cooed in their sleep. "Goodnight, Saya," said Hagi, "Sleep well," he kissed my ear.

I snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of my head. I felt so warm, so safe and protected. I couldn't imagine life without him. He served me, protected me, made me happy, and he also showed me love. I couldn't think of a way to pay him for all he's done. I really wanted to show him how grateful I was to him. I didn't know how to show it. I thought I might ask Kai to see if he had the answer or Riku. The only thing I could think of to show him I was grateful, was to make his dream come true. I wanted to show him how I enjoyed everything that he has done for me, was to my love for him. At least I could think of anything else. I fell asleep in his arms.

Hagi looked down at his family of three. How many times had he showed her he was happy with her by his side. Now that he was a father and soon be to a husband. He couldn't think of anything better than that. Nothing, could make his life better than being with Saya and his two children. He wanted nothing more than his new family of three. As they laid asleep in his arms. He wondered if it was a dream. It seemed too good to be true, but it was true.

He couldn't imagine life without his Saya with him. He the only desired her and their children. The predicious thing in the world to him was now three things. Three reasons to fight, three things to stay in Okinawa, three reasons for his excites, three reasons to protect, and three reasons to live his life to the fill. His Joel, his Lily and his beautiful Saya, all were predicious to him. His reasons for living his life. His Saya had suffered a great ideal today and now needed her children and him for confirm. His children curled up to them.

His Saya's face in his chest. He was very pleased with his life and the future with his family of three of maybe more. He kissed his children and then his Saya. For years he had to hid his emotions, his feelings for her, but things were different now. She showed him love and he showed her love. She wanted a family, a place where she could call home. More than anything he wanted to make it real. Now, she had a family, people who loved her and continued to. He wanted make every wish she had come true. She wanted a family, a normal life and now she had what she wanted and more. He looked out the window. The moon was full. A werewolf's strength increases during a full moon and decreases during a new moon. He could feel his strength increase. He felt like he could move the world for his family of three if they asked him to. He heard cooing and turned to see his little ones awake.

"Did you two sleep well?" he asked, they looked at him and smiled. They looked at their sleeping mother smiling. Hagi smiled at them. They reached their arms for him. He kissed their little heads. Joel the oldest of the two laughed and clipped. Lily joined her brother. Hagi chuckled at them. They were so cute it was funny. There nothing more in the world the joy of a father and husband to him. Saya moved in her sleep. He smiled at her. His love was dreaming.

The babies laughed as their mother moved in her sleep. They must've thought she was funny. Hagi looked at his family. It was a reward to him for serving Saya all these years and years to come. The children pointed to the moon. Hagi looked to the moon. Saya had told him that they were born on a full moon. If a werewolf was born of a full moon their strength would increase. It was same for those born on a new moon. "Yes," he said, "Your strength is increasing."

They cooed and laughed at the moon. "Daddy," said Lily pulling on his sleeve. He looked down at his daughter. "Pretty moon," she said, "Yeah," said Joel, "It's big too, why do we get stronger on the full moon?" "Because," said Hagi, "We were born on a full moon and because of that we get stronger on a full moon." "Ooohhh," they said, "Cool daddy," he chuckled. Saya moved it her sleep again. She groaned and looked like she was batting at something away.

The babies laughed and Hagi chuckled at it. "Mommy's like a catty," said Lily, "Yeah," said Joel. Hagi chuckled at them. "Mommy is super nice," said Lily, "I love mommy and I also love daddy." "Me too," said Joel, "I love uncle Kai, uncle Riku, auntie Lulu and our cousins, Diva and Dona too." "Oh, me too," said Lily. Hagi smiled. The two little ones were listing the people that they love. He looked at Saya, who moved again. The babies giggled.

Saya groaned and kicked the air. She must've dreamed that she was fighting and kicked someone in her dream. Her leg came down on top of his. Hagi didn't mind it one bit. "Hagi," she said, in her sleep. The babies kissed their mother. "Night night mommy," they said, "Night night daddy." They went back to sleep. Hagi smirked. He looked out the window. Saya moved closer to him.

He looked at her and smiled. She was so cute and so beautiful he couldn't help but smile. Her beauty had no limits to him. To him she was prefect. She made his whole world spin. If only she know how much she meant to him. She meant everything to him. Her and their children meant the world to him. He kissed her forehead and held her close to him. Her hair under his nose.

He never thought as a child he would be a father and with the woman that made him feel so special. He always thought he would be alone and hiding from the world. His human mother didn't want him and his werewolf father tried to kill him. His father killed his mother, half sister and step-father. He was send to foster home to foster home, but it was the same. His father find him and killed every foster families he had. Hagi remember many families had died because of him. He was always on the run from his father. The last foster family he had were traveling the world. No one wanted him. He was known as the child of death.

When he was brought by Anshel, he thought it would be the same. At that point the kept himself inside a shell. When, he met Saya, he kept to himself. Never once let out a tear during the times of the families who had died taking him in. He thought his father would come and kill everyone. He didn't cry would his real family was killed. He tried so hard not give into Saya's kindness and beauty, but he couldn't. She showed him kindness. Not once in his life no one, until Saya showed him any kindness. He had fallen in love with her.

He tried to tell himself they couldn't be together. It hurt him to say or think that. Saya some how find a way to break his shell. He couldn't take it. He knew his father will come, the question was when. He had to end it once and all. He had to protect Saya at all cost. He had to come up with a plan to end the chase of cat and mouse with his father. So, he decided when his father came, he would kill him.

When his father finally came. Hagi was ready for him. His father killed several servants. The first Joel had ordered the guards to search and destroy the one respond able for it. Saya had been taken into the manison to hid. While, Hagi and the others servants had been taken to a safe location. Hagi sneaked passed the guards and headed toward his father. His father was in his wolf form when he find Saya alone.

He was about to kill her, when Hagi who had taken his wolf form saved her. Even, though he was a boy, he couldn't let his father live any longer. He fought his father to the death. They fought in the forest of the grounds. He killed his father. The nightmare had ended forever. Saya was the one found the wounded Hagi laying on the forest floor. When he woke up she was at his bed side. She had been there since they found him. His life from that day forward had changed. he and Saya became friends and soon he wasn't afirad to let her in.

That was so long ago. He grew up with Saya by his side. His feelings for her grew as well. Even, now as her chevalier the feelings were still here and stronger than ever. His feelings for her grows with each passing second. Saya gave him a reason to put an end to his nightmares. Without her, he would still be on the run from his father or killed by his father. He never told Saya that he killed his own father. He don't want her to be afirad of him, but then again, she killed her own sister. So, she would understand his suffering and pain. He sighed and kissed her again.

I awake the next morning to my Hagi kissing me. I kissed him back. He looked down at me. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. I smiled and held him in my arms. I heard a soft coo. I looked down at my babies who just woken up. They titled their little heads to the side. I laughed and kissed them good morning. Hagi smiled and kissed us all good morning. The babies laughed and clipped. I held them close. They smiled and cooed again. Hagi kissed me and then our babies.

The babies to the window. I looked to the window. The sun shined through the window. "Pretty," said Lily, "Yeah, pretty," said Joel. I smiled down at them. They were so cute. With my babies in my arms and my farce holding me, I couldn't think of anything better than this. "Yes," said Hagi, "it is," I nodded in agreement. He sighed. I could by the way he sighed that he was thinking. "What are you thinking about honey?" I asked him. "I was thinking," he answered, "Maybe we could go to the rose garden, the four of us." I jolted up. "Great idea, Hagi," I said, "What do you two think?" I looked down at our babies. "Yay," they cheered, "Maybe we could take their cousins too," said Hagi, an even better idea. The babies cheered. I nodded.

We went down stairs and talked to Kai about the idea. "Good idea," he said, "Gives them time to bond with their cousins, aunt, and future uncle. I'll go tell them." he left the room Lulu came down the stairs with Riku. They heard about the idea and agreed with Kai. Kai came back with Diva and Dona. They were happy to go with us. "But, first," said Kai, "How about some beakfast." we sat down and ate. After, beakfast Kai made us lunch. He smiled as he handed it to us. "Now, Diva, Dona," he said, "You two be good for auntie Saya and uncle Hagi and be sure to be good to your cousins, right?" "Yes, Kai" they said at once. We waved to Kai, Lulu and Riku as we exired the house. "Be careful," Kai called out after us.

We arrived to the rose garden and set down our lunches. The children ran and played. I sat down in the middle of the garden. Hagi stood next to me. "it was a great idea coming here with the children," I said, Hagi nodded as he sat down next to me. "Kai gets a break from looking after them." He nodded again. He put a pink rose in my hair. I brushed. I laid down on my back. He looked down at me. I looked up at the clear blue sky. "It such a beautiful day," I said.

Hagi nodded once again. The children laughed and picked roses up from the ground. They picked one of each color. "Auntie Saya," said Dona, I looked up at her. "We picked these for you," said Diva. They held out roses, one of each color. "We did too mommy," said Lily as she and Joel did the same. "Aw," I said taking the roses from them. "Thank you," they smiled and went back to play. "That was so sweet," I said to Hagi putting the roses down at my side.

"They love you a lot," he said, I nodded. "They love you too Hagi," I said as our babies ran to him with their arms out. They wanted him to pick them up. I laughed. He picked them up into his amrs. "I told you," I said patting their heads. We kissed. My nieces climbed into my lap. I smiled and held them. Our babies and nieces were having fun. We were too. We watched them play tag, hid and go seek, pop out of the flowers, peek-a-boo and naming clouds that flowed by.

I put my head on his chest. He held me close to him. The children ran around the garden, but stayed in sight of us. I kissed his chin. The sun shined down on us. It was noon, time to eat. The children came running when they got hungry. I was hungry too. We ate our lunch that Kai had made for us. Once we finished, the children were watching clouds go by. I was in Hagi's arms relaxing with him. We laid on the soft grass. I kissed his jaw. He kissed my forehead.

"Look a bunny," the children said pointing to a cloud that looked like rabbit. I nodded. "It does look like a bunny," I said. "A doggy," said Joel, "A catty," said Diva, "A monkey," said Dona, "A bird," said Lily, they called shapes of the clouds as they went by. I nodded smiling. Hagi patted their heads. They laughed. I snuggled close to him. He smiled as he held me. I kissed underneath his chin. I was so happy to be with my niecs, my babies and my handsome farce. I pointed to a cloud. "Look doesn't that look like a heart," I said, "Yeah," the children answered, "Yes," said Hagi then kissed the top of my head. The children gotten closer to us. Held out my arms to them. They ran into my arms. We laughed and giggled. Hagi smiled down at us. We were a real family now and forever. The six of us a family forever together. We looked up at the sky and watched clouds go by us.

The sun began to set for another day. We packed our thing together and headed home. We walked down the road. The day had been full with laugher and happiness. We passed the beach. "Pretty," said the children. We stopped to looked at the ocean. The ocean shined in the moon light. The children ran down the stairs to play in the sand. Hagi and I decided to make a stop here for a bit.

The children ran across the sand laughing and playing. "It's beautiful isn't it Hagi?" I said, "Yes," he answered. I brushed. I knew he meant me too as well as the ocean. He was good for that. I smiled and laughed as the children spashed each other with the salt water. I sat down on the sand. Hagi pulled out his cello and started playing. The children continued playing and listened to the melody. I listened too. Then Hagi suddenly stopped playing.

"Hagi?" I said looking over at him. "What's wrong?" "It's been a while, hasn't it Saya," said a voice. I turned around. A young man with blonde hair and a beautiful face stood there. "Solomon?" I said, "But, how?" "I don't know," he answered, "but, it doesn't matter now." "Huh?" I said, I felt arms wrapped around me. "I've come to take you away," Solomon whispered, "W-w-w-what? Do you mean?"I said, he picked me up into arms. "Saya," Hagi cried out. "Hagi,"I called to him. Solomon jumped into the air and landed on the top step.

"I'm afirad," he said, "Your time with Saya has come to an end." 'HAGI!" I called out. "SAYA!" Hagi cried. He ran toward us. "Solomon, put her down," he said. Solomon didn't listen and then Hagi and the children disppeard from my view. I saw nothing but blue as he carried me off into the night sky.

Out raged by what just happened, Hagi turned to the children. "I'll take you home and then recesue Saya," he said. "Daddy," said his children. Hagi picked them up and carried them back to Omoro. He put them down inside the house. Kai came out from the kitchen. "Hey, you're back," he said, he looked around for his sister. "um…Hagi where's Saya?" he asked, "Solomon's alive and took Saya," Hagi answered. "What?" said Kai, "Don't worry," said Hagi in rage.

"I will rescue Saya alone." He jumped out the window. "HEY HAGI!" Kai shouted, "WAIT!" but Hagi was gone into the night sky. "Damn it," Kai said, "RIKU! LULU!" he shouted running to where they were at. He told them what Hagi had told him. They both held their breath. None of them could do anything to save Saya. It was all up to Hagi now.

Chapter 14, what happens when a werewolf's mate is taken away

Solomon put me down in a chair. He smiled down at me. "Why?" I said, "Did you do that?" "Why?" he said, "Saya aren't you happy to see me alive?" "I am," I said, "but, not in that way. I'm going to be married to Hagi in a week." His face that was soften, harden at the news. "Solomon?" I asked, "Why?" he asked, "WHY HIM?" "Because," I replied, "I love him." Solomon looked to be inraged. "I'm going to marry him and nothing can change my mind."

"Nothing?" he replied, "Saya he's your chevalier…." "I don't care about that," I snapped, "I love him and we have children of our own." Solomon seemed shacked by the news. "Saya," he said, "You don't need him anymore. You can have me as your husband. I love you." "Well," I said my anger burning deep within me. "I don't love you, Solomon. I only love Hagi." He looked hurt.

"I can't allow your chevalier to be your husband," he said, "I'm here for you, Saya. I want us to share the world together." he walked toward me with his arms held out for me. I jumped out of the chair and dodged him. He hugged nothing but air. "I told you," I said, "I don't love you, I love Hagi." "But why?" he said, "What makes him so special?" "I love him for who he is and what he's not," I said, "He maybe my chevalier, but it doesn't matter to me or him. I been in love with him sense I could remember. He's always love me even when he was human. He loves me and I love him." "Because, you know him, right?" he said in raged.

"So, you're saying if I was born the time he was and I was the one at the Zoo, you would me, is that it?" he said, "No," I said, "Even, if I hadn't met him at the Zoo, I would still love him. Even, if he was Diva's chevalier. I would love him. He's a part of my family and life. I can't imagine a world without him." Solomon was so mad now. "I don't how and I don't why you came back alive, but I never will love you," I said, "Hagi, is the only man I love in this world and anyother."

We were on the roof a building. I climbed on the edge. "Saya," said Solomon, "Stay back," I barked at him, "Or I'll jump. So, stay back Solomon." "Saya, come down," he said, "You're not seriously going to jump are you?" he walked toward me. "Just watch me," I said, "I'll do it." We both kmew it wasn't much of a threat. I could survive the jump, so why I decided to was beyond me.

One thing I know about chevaliers is that they couldn't stand to see their master get hurt, but he wasn't my chevalier and I wasn't his master. He had betrayed Diva, because he fell in love with me, so I knew he wouldn't chance it. I looked down at the street below. "Saya, come down from there," he said taking my hand and pulling me down toward him.

"You're my world," he said, "I can't live without you." "Sound like bullcrap to me," said a voice. Sosuke and Alex stepped out from the shadows. "Sosuke, Alex." I said, "Who are you?" asked Solomon. "Friends of Hagi," said Alex, "about it looks likes to me that you're making the wrong move trying to become between Hagi and his mate," said Sosuke. "Why would you say something like that?" asked Solomon, "I love Saya, I would do anything to be with her."

"Isn't that Saya's choice which of you she wants to be with?" said Alex, "You have no business with me," said Solomon, "Unless, you leave now. I won't hesitate to kill you both." "No, don't'," I said, "They're my friends." He looked at me. "Saya," he said, "You can't win against them anyway. They're not human." He looked at Alex and Sosuke. "She's right," said Alex, "We're not human." Solomon's hand changed into a blade. He took off toward them. "NOOO!" I cried, "Solomon don't be an idiot." Solomon leaped into the air.

I heard howling from the wind, but it wasn't the wind. A black wolf appeared from the shadows and grabbed a hold of Solomon's neck with its teeth. Blood, spilled out from Solomon's neck. Solomon jabbed the wolf's spine with his blade. The wolf slashed his back to the surface of the roof. "Hagi," I said when I saw the wolf. "Hagi?" said Solomon when the wolf let go of his neck. Hagi changed back to his human form. I smiled and ran to him.

"Hagi," I said when I reached him. He put his arms around me. "Saya," he whispered and then kissed me. I kissed him back. Alex sighed, "Now, you're dead," she said, "When you get a werewolf mad well let's just say you won't live." Solomon stood up to his feet. "Saya," he said walking toward us. "Stay back Solomon," I said, "Hagi's the one I love." He looked hurt.

I looked up at Hagi. "Take me home to our children," I said, "If that's your wish," he replied picking me up into his arms. I kissed him. "I can't let you go with him," said Solomon, "I won't allow it." I looked at him. "I told you Solomon, my life is with Hagi. I love him deeply." I kissed Hagi's cheek. Solomon made a fist. "Then," he said, "If I kill Hagi, your life with me will begin." He ran toward us. He reached out his blade for Hagi's neck. "HAGI!" I screamed. Alex grabbed his wrist before he got to Hagi. "Don't even try to kill him."

"Hagi, can't be kill by the likes of you," said Sosuke, "He'll tear you apart with ease. Your attack is nothing to him." "Speacially, when his blood is acted." "What are you talking about?" asked Solomon. Hagi gave him a death glance. I looked at him. "Hagi?" I said, "Sosuke," he said, "Take Saya and go back to Omoro." He handed me to Sosuke. "Hagi," I grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at me. "I'll be with you soon," he said and then kissed my forehead. He turned and walked toward Alex and Solomon. "No," I said reaching for him. "Hagi," he stopped next to Alex. "Alex," he said, "Go with them, make sure Saya gets home safely."

She nodded and then turned to Sosuke. He nodded back. "No," I screamed, "HAGI!" I tried to get out of Sosuke's arms. "No, Saya," he said trying to hold me back. "Don't," I kicked him in the chin. I ran toward Hagi. Alex held out an arm. I stopped. "Just watch," she said, "See, for yourself how powerful Hagi really is." "Huh?" I said, "Just watch," she said. Solomon stepped toward him. Hagi stood stem. "You think, you can make Saya happy?" said Solomon. "I live for Saya," said Hagi, "She is my reason for being. I will not let you take her away."

"Unless, she wishes it. I will stop you. She my world. I will be with Saya forever." Solomon ran toward him. Hagi grabbed his wrist and threw him into the air. Solomon turned his body and landed on his feet. Hagi ran toward him with his right hand that was usually bandaged. The bandages fell to the floor, reaveling a demonic hand. He swung his arm for Solomon's neck. Solomon blocked it with his blade. "The fool," said Alex, "He's just asking Hagi to end his life now." _Hagi, _I thought as I watched the fight. Solomon dogged into Hagi's chest. "NOOO!" I screamed. Solomon looked at me. "Saya," he said. Hagi grabbed his hand and threw him back into the air. Solomon landed on his feet. Hagi growled. "Oh boy," said Sosuke, "He's pissed now." "Hagi," I said looking at him. Solomon went for Hagi again.

Hagi leaped into the air. Solomon jumped up after him. They were nothing but blue blurs. Solomon came slashing down onto the roof. Hagi landed on his feet. I ducked under Alex's arm and ran to them. "STOP!" I screamed. Solomon slowly stood up. Hagi turned toward me. "Saya," he said, I wrapped my arms around him. "Stop, please stop fighting, please," he held me in his arms. "I don't want you to fight," I started crying into his chest. "The both of you. Can't you two get along? Please, just for me." Hagi titled my head up. "If that's your wish," he said and then kissed my lips. I kissed him back. Solomon looked hurt once again.

Solomon made another fist. He walked toward us. I held Hagi in my arms. Solomon grabbed my wrist. "Whoa, Solomon let go," I said as he dragged me away. "I won't let him have you," he said, "I will be your husband no matter what it takes." I tried to get free. Hagi slashed his fist into Solomon's jaw. Solomon went flying. I held Hagi. He made his wings appear. He picked me up into his arms again. I kissed him. He took off into the air Solomon hit the floor. He stood up to his feet. His eyes burning with rage. He trainsformed into his chiropteran form.

He flew off after us. "I won't let you take Saya from me," he roared. "Saya, is my reason for exist." Hagi flew faster. I held on tightly. "Hagi," I said looking up at him. He looked down at me. "Don't worry," he said, "I won't let him have you." I smiled. It was nice to know that he loves me enough to keep me with him. I snuggled close to him. Solomon appeared in front of us. "SOLOMON! NOOO!" I screamed, but it was too late. I was in Solomon's arms and Hagi fell to the streets. "NOOO!" I shouted reaching out for him. "HAGIIIII!"

He disappeared out of view. I started to cry again. "There's no need to cry," said Solomon, "I have you now." I continued to cry. I closed my eyes. Hagi was gone. He wasn't coming back. I bit my lip. My nails and teeth grow into claws and fangs. When I opened my eyes they were growing red. "Solomon," I said in a demonic tone. "Saya?" he said looking at me. "You IDIOT1!" I roared digging my claws into his shoulder. "I don't love you," I said, "I love Hagi."

I ripped the fresh off his shoulder. "Saya? Whoa?" he said as he fell to the roof. I felt myself being taken out of his arms. "NO!" he roared. I looked up and saw Hagi. "Hagi," I said tears of joy ran down my face. I looked down at Solomon. One of his wings had been cut off. He fell onto a near by building. Hagi landed on the roof and put me down. I stood looking up at him.

He looked down at me. I hugged him crying. "I though you were gone," I said, "Saya," he said holding me. Solomon stood up slowly to his feet. "Hagi," he said, "You will die here." his wing had replaned itself. He flipped his wings and took off into the air. He swooped down toward Hagi. Hagi grabbed my waist and moved aside. We landed on another building. He put me down. "Hagi," I said, "It's alright," he said. He turned to Solomon, who was in the air.

Solomon dived downward toward Hagi again. He grabbed Hagi's shoulders and lifted him into the air. "HAGI!" I cried as they flew high of the city. "Saya, will be my bride," said Solomon, "and you won't be around to live to see another day." He released Hagi from his grasp. Hagi fell to the streets. "HAGI!" I screamed so loud that my ear rang. I watched him fall to the ground.

He looked at me as he fell. My heart began to ach. Hagi grabbed the edge of the building. I ran to his side. "Hagi," I said holding out my hand. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. "Saya," he said once he was on the roof. I held him close. "I don't want to lose you," I said, "I love you so much too." He held me in his arms. "Get away from her," Solomon roared as he gave down toward us.

Hagi lifted me into his arms and leaped onto the next roof. He landed on his feet still holding me. I held him tight. Solomon slashed into the roof. He got to his feet. A sliver light appeared from nowhere cutting off his wings. "Stay away from Neechan," said a voice. I turned to see Riku and Lulu. Lulu had a huge battle ax over her shoulder covered in blood. Riku had one of his hand into a blade. "Riku, Lulu," I said when they came running toward us.

"Neechan," said Riku when he hugged me. "You're okay," said Lulu hugging me. I smiled and hugged them back. "SAYAAA!" a voice screamed. I turned, there was Kai running toward us. "Kai?" I said, "You're alright," he said hugging me. I hugged him back. "Auntie Saya!" Diva and Dona hugged my legs. "What about?" I asked. "Mommy, daddy," Hagi and I turned and saw David, Louis, Julia, Okamura, Kaori, Alex, Sosuke, Mao, Joel and Lily. Mao was holding Lily and Julia was holding Joel. They came running to us.

Hagi and I took our children into our arms. Solomon leaped into the air. "Back for more?" said Lulu, but Hagi held out an arm to stop her. Joel in his father's arms hissed at Solomon. Solomon landed on the ground. I walked toward him. He turned into his human form. "Saya," he said holding a hand out for me. I slipped his hand away. "Stay away from me and my family," I said. Lily cooed in my arms.

"Leave, me alone Solomon." Lily hissed at him. She and Joel were telling him to stay away from their parents. "But, Saya," he said. "If you come a centimeter toward my children and the rest of my family. I'll kill you myself." I walked back to my friends and family. Hagi put his arm around me. I smiled at him and kissed him, then the children. Our babies cooed happily.

Kai smiled and throw Hagi, his car keys. Hagi caught them in his hand. We all walked down the stairs to the street. Solomon stood there without a word. Riku turned to watch him and then followed us down. Lulu did the same. Solomon called out my name. "SAYA!" but I didn't answer or look back. I had the man I love with me. Nothing he could say would make me leave him. I chose Hagi. I love Hagi. Hagi was the one who stole my heart and I won't ask for it back.

Watching the one he love leave with another man, made Solomon's heart ache. Saya had broken his heart once again. She had chosen Hagi. She gave Hagi her heart. He never even stood a chance. Hagi had been with her from the beginning. No wonder she chose him. She knew him and he knew her. They were made for each other. Solomon sighed and walked away. He disappeared into the night sky. "AHHH!" he screamed as he fall to the floor.

A creature ripped off his head. He died immunity. The creature growled. The creature looked like a large dog. It growled, blood dipping down its mouth and looked to where it saw another one like it. "Hagi," it said. It held back its head and howled to the moon. This creature had plans for Hagi. The question was what? More large dogs appeared behind it. "Give word to the Retch," it said to two of the dogs. The dogs took off. "Hagi you broke the biggest rule of all. Never, fall in love with a non-werewolf. Specially, a chiropteran queen." The dogs disappeared into the night. The sound of howling echoed.

Chapter 15, the Retch

The sun shined through the window the next day. I rubbed my eyes. "Morning already?" I said. I looked to my side. Hagi laid next to me. "Good morning, Saya," he said I smiled at him. "Good morning, Hagi," I replied. I kissed my new husband. We got married two months ago. I love the idea of being his wife. He kissed me back. I heard soft coos. I turned my head to a cobra where our three month old babies were laying awake. "And good morning to you two too," I said.

They laughed when they saw me looking at them. Hagi kissed my ear. I smiled. To have my husband and children with me felt so right. "Neechan!" I heard Riku called out. He opened the door. "Breakfast," he said smiling. Lulu was right behind him. Our nieces came in too. They ran right to their cousins. The four children laughed as they said good morning to each other.

It's been like this sense Hagi and I got married. I sat up. Kai came in with Mao. Mao had been living with us for a while now. Kai and Mao getting marry soon. So, Mao was living with us now. She was part of the family. We all went down stairs for breakfast. We laughed and talked the whole time. Our children were chatting with their cousins. Riku and Lulu, who acting like true friends were talking. Kai was talking to Mao. Hagi and I were just kissing each other.

The door opened, "Good morning ya all," said Louis as he, David, Julia and their son James came in. Kaori came in too with Sosuke and Alex. Okamura dropped by too. Soon we were having a graining with our friends. Even, the Older Joel came to visit. I laughed as I talked with my friends. My babies cooed as everyone said how cute they and our nieces were. Hagi picked me up and set me down on the couch next to our children. He sat next to me.

He kissed my cheek. I smiled and hugged him. My husband always had time for our babies and I. our babies climbed into my lap. I smiled at them. Hagi touched their cheeks. They cooed happily. I looked around. "I thought, Solomon when be here trying something to get me to love him," I said, Hagi looked around too. "Hagi," said Alex, Hagi and I looked at her. "We need to talk," Hagi stood up and kissed our babies' heads and my forehead. He followed Alex and Sosuke. I blew him a kiss before he disappeared into the next room.

Once they were alone, Alex sighed. "We heard that Solomon was killed," she said, "By who?" Hagi asked, "Agencies, from the Retch," said Sosuke, "They, learn about Saya and the kids. They know that you have a family of your own and they know that it's a family of chiropterans." Hagi looked over at his wife and children. Saya kissed the children's heads. The children cooed as she showed them aflection that only a mother could. Hagi knew that his family was in danger.

He had to protect them. "They're spending agencies from England to Japan to get you and your family," said Alex, "What do we do?" asked Sosuke. Hagi sighed, "We'll have to wait for now," he said, "Until then, we have to wait for them to make the first move." they agreed that it was the right decision. Hagi heard the laugher of his children and wife. They were talking to Riku and Lulu. Saya looked so beautiful laughing and smiling. Hagi walked to the living room to where his family was waiting. Alex and Sosuke followed him. "Let me know when you learn anything else, alright?" said Hagi, "Got it," said Alex, Sosuke nodded.

Hagi came back into the living room. I smiled at him. The babies were asleep next to me. He sat down next to me. I kissed his chin. He looked like he heard bad news. I titled my head at him. He kissed me. "What's wrong?" I asked him, kissing his chin. "It's nothing," he answered. I held him. "Sure doesn't seem like nothing to me." "Hagi, honey, what's wrong?" He rubbed his neck.

I kissed him again, trying to get him to talk. "It's nothing, Saya," he said, "Mm…" I said, he chuckled. It must have seem cute to him. Kai came in the room. I was kissing Hagi's chin. Kai put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. "Save it for later sis," he said, I laughed. Kai railed my hair. "Hey," I said stopping him. "Why? Did you do that?" "Just felt like it," he answered. "Kai, you never change, ya know that," I said. Kai and I laughed. Hagi watched us act like real siblings. Riku joined us. He lightly push Kai. "Hey," said Kai wrapping his arm around Riku's neck.

We laughed. Hagi looked over at Alex and Sosuke, who were talking to Kaori. I heard cooing. I looked at my babies. Hagi looked at them too. They were still asleep. I kissed their little heads. When, everyone left I was on the couch with my children and husband. I rubbed my abdomen. Hagi put a hand on mine. "Are you in pain?" he asked, "No," I said smiling. Our babies woke up and crawled to me. They put their little head on my stomach. "We feel our little brothers/sisters kick," they said. I was pregnant again with twins.

Hagi and I love each other that much. Kai always said we love each other too much. Hagi put me into his lap. Our babies in my lap. Riku sat down next to us. He smiled. I kissed Hagi's chin. Kai and Mao were arguing about something. Lulu came with our nieces "I'm taking them to school," she said, "I'll go with you," said Riku jumping off in the couch. Kai walked into the kitchen with Mao following him. Our babies jumped off my lap and went to play with their toys.

I smiled as I watched them play. I snuggled close to Hagi. He stood up with me in his arms. My face light up. I knew where this was going. He carried me up the stairs and to our room. He put me down on the bed. I smiled and waited for him to climb top of me. He stood there near the window. "Huh?" I said, titling my head. Was he okay? "Hagi?" I said, he looked at me. "What's wrong? What is it?" He sat down on the bed. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him.

I kissed him, "What's the matter?" I asked. He sighed, "I've heard that agencies from the Retch are coming," he said, "What?" I said, "The Retch are like the three governors of werewolves," he replied, "They make sure all rules are followed." "Werewolves have rules?" I said, "Yes," he answered, "Not much, but there are two rules that are enforced. One is revealing our exist to humans and the other is to never fall in love with a chiropteran." I looked at him.

"Hagi," I said, "I didn't know that was a law. If I knew that I would never have told you how I feel about you." He grabbed my hand. "It doesn't matter," he said as we ended up on the bed kissing. "I would break it just to be with you." "Hagi," I said, I was touched by his words. I kissed his jaw. He smiled "I will always be by your side, Saya," he said, "I know," I said in between kisses. It was romance that he was willing risk his life to be with me. "What will happen when you break one of the two rules?" I asked, "Death," he answered.

I looked at him. He sighed, "I broke both of them." he said, "I told Kai and the others about being a werewolf and I fell in love with you." I thought about it. He did break both of the rules. He kissed my neck. I groaned happily. I felt the babies inside of me kick. He put a hand on my abdomen. He felt them too. I smiled at him. He kissed my cheek. I kissed his bandaged right hand.

I licked his ear. He kissed my chin. I smiled and groaned in enjoyment. My Hagi made me so happy. "SHUT UP KAI!" I heard Mao yell. "DON"T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Kai yelled back. "YOU"RE SO STUPID!" said Mao, I sighed. Here I was enjoying my husband and now listening to my brother and his farce arguing. "OH! I'M STUPID?" said Kai, "YEAH! YOU ARE!" said Mao. I wished they would stop fighting for once.

Hagi looked at the door. I didn't want him to go. "YOU"RE A BITCH!" Kai shouted, "WELL YOU"RE AN ASS!" yelled Mao. "Just ignore them," said Hagi as he kissed my forehead. He kissed my neck. I smiled again. It was hard to enjoy with Kai and Mao screaming at each other. "WHY I AM AN ASS!" yelled Kai, "BECAUSE!" Mao shouted, "YOU ARE!" Hagi's hand moved down to my hip. "GO TO HELL!" Kai screamed, "WHY DON"T YOU MAKE ME!" Mao screamed back. "AND WHO LET"S THEIR LITTLE SISTER MARRY AT AGE SIXTEEN!" "SAYA NEVER AGES! REMEMBER!" Kai screamed, since when I come to be a part of the arguing? Hagi kissed my jaw.

"YOU CALL YOUSELF A BIG BROTHER!" "I AM! UNLIKE YOU! YOU ONLY SEE YOUR SISTER ONCE A YEAR!" I sighed again. It was no fun listening to them. "They'll stop soon," said Hagi. I kissed his cheek. I didn't hear them anymore. I was glad too, because I would enjoy my husband's company in peace. He licked my cheek. I unbuttoned his shirt. He unbuttoned mine. There was a knock on the door. We looked up at the door.

Kai opened the door, "KAI!" I cried out. "Whoa?" he screamed, "What are you doing?" "Get out," I threw a pillow at him. He closed the door before the pillow hit him. I really didn't want to be discarded right now. "Geez, Saya," said Kai through the door. "What?" I said as Hagi kissed my neck. 'Why the hell would you guys be…." "Finish that and you're die," I said. He stopped in his tracks. I heard him sigh. I heard his footsteps going away from the door.

I sighed, "He's so crud sometimes," I said, "He's just checking on you," said Hagi, "He just showing you he cares." I sighed, "Yeah, you're right," I said looking up at the ceiling. Hagi kissed my nose. I giggled. He smiled at me. I held him close. His shirt fell to the floor. My lips against his skin. He smiled. I heard him sigh with happiness. My shirt fell on the bed.

His fingers moved across my skin. His tongue against my skin. I groaned happily. There was another knock on the door. "Saya," said Lulu, "What is it Lulu?" I asked as Hagi's lips moved across my skin. "Kai and Mao went out for a bit little," she said, "Okay," I said. I giggled. "Huh?" said Lulu, "Hagi that tickles," I said. "Oh, brother," said Lulu, "Hey, Lulu," said Riku, "Did you tell her?" "Yep," said Lulu, "but, I won't go in there if I were you. " "Why not?" said Riku, I giggled, "Hagi stop that tickles," I said. "Told ya," said Lulu. Riku groaned. I heard them walk away from the door. Hagi held me close. I smiled up at him.

We laid on the bed under the covers. Our clothes thrown all over the floor. His body felt so warm against mine. I looked up at the ceiling. Hagi looked out the window. I kissed his chest. He looked down at me. The babies in my abdomen kicked. I jolted up. "Are you all right?" he asked, "Yeah," I said, "Just that they kicked too hard that time." he sat up and placed a hand on my stomach.

The sound of howling echoed through the sky. We got dressed quickly. I heard screaming coming from down stairs. "LULU! RIKU! JOEL! LILY!" I cried out, we ran down stairs. When, we got there, I saw Lulu and Riku standing front of our children. "RIKU! LULU!" I cried, "Neechan!" Riku shouted, "Big brother," "Saya, Hagi," said Lulu, "Mommy, daddy," said our babies. Hagi looked over at a group of large dogs. "They're here," he said,

The creatures walked forward. Hagi stood in front of us. "Hagi Nara," said one of them, "You are here by breaking the two important rules. You have the right to come quietly or die." my babies held my legs. Riku and Lulu stood on ether side of me. I grabbed Hagi's sleeve. He looked at me. I shook my head. He put his arm around me. The creatures roared and ran for us.

Alex and Sosuke appeared from nowhere and kicked them back with Hagi's help. The creatures when back into the wall behind them. "Where did you two come from?" I asked, "Never mind that," said Sosuke, "Right now, we have to deal with them," said Alex, "Sorry we're late Hagi." "Don't worry about it," said Hagi. The three of them fought the huge dogs. "Daddy, can fight," said Joel, "Yeah," said Lily. "Hagi," I said, as I watched. Riku and Lulu were ready to strike if the creatures came at us. The creatures growled angrily. "Retreat," said the leader.

They ran out the house and down the street. Hagi walked over and kissed my forehead. "What were those? Werewolves?" said Lulu, "Yeah," said Sosuke. "How did you know we were in trouble?" asked Riku. "Alex, has the ability to see the future," said Hagi, "Really?" I said, "Cool," said our babies. "Yeah, Hagi has the ability to control minds," said Alex. "Control minds?" said Lulu, Riku, and I. Sosuke and Hagi nodded. "I can read minds and make people to what I want them to do," said Hagi. I looked up at him. "I never used my powers on you, Saya," he said.

"He would never use his power on anyone that is important to him," said Sosuke, "That's how he is," said Alex. Just then Alex's face changed. "She's having a vision," said Sosuke. "What is it?" said Hagi, "What did you see?" Alex looked at me. "The Retch is going to kill Saya," she said, "How?" asked Riku and Lulu. "By ripping off her head." Hagi held me close.

"How can we stop them?" asked Sosuke. "They'll stop, if we turn Saya into a werewolf." "No," said Hagi, "I won't let it happen." "Hagi," said Alex, "We have no choice but to do it or other wise she's as good as dead." I looked around the room. "I'll do it," I said, they all turned to me. I just made a big mistake. "Saya," said Hagi, "I'll do it," I said, "I want us to be together forever and even if that means to become a werewolf then so be it." "Hagi, I want you to be the one that does it." "I can't," he said, "Only a pure blood can, I'm only a half blood." "But I can," said Alex, "I'm a pure blood." "Saya, are you sure about this?" asked Lulu. I nodded, "yeah," I said. Hagi sighed. "if that's what you wish," he said. Riku looked at us all.

"Well," he said, "I guess, we have no choice, right?" we all nodded. "Then," I said, "when should we do it?" they didn't answer. "Tell ya what," said Alex, "if the Retch let's you live with your family, then we won't turn you into a werewolf, but if they don't I'll change you into one." I nodded to her. My babied grabbed my hand. I looked down at them. "Mommy, will be a werewolf? Like daddy and us?" they said, I nodded. Hagi sighed. "I'll go see them tonight," he said.

"I want to go with you," I said, everyone looked at me. "Not a good idea," said Alex, Sosuke nodded. "If, they see you, they'll try to kill you for sure," said Sosuke. "I want to go," I said, I looked up at my husband. "Please, Hagi," I said begging him to take me. "All right," he said, "if that's your wish." I kissed him on the cheek. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Riku, "Me too," said Lulu nodding her head. Sosuke sighed, "I guess there's no point of stopping you," he said.

Later that night, Hagi took me to England. Where the Retch was located. We stood at the foot of a large castle. Alex and Sosuke were there too. "Ready?" asked Alex. I nodded nervously. "Are you sure about this? Saya?" Hagi asked. I nodded in reply. "Well," said Sosuke, "Let's go in then." He and Hagi pushed the doors open. We stepped into the building.

The door closed behind us. I looked around the hall. It looked like the usual castle with armored suits against the wall and paintings hanging on the wall. "Ah, you have arrived," said a voice. I looked to a man dressed in a red cloak. 'It's so good to see you all," he said, "Alex, Sosuke and Hagi, oh, you must be Saya, right?" I nodded in responds. The man walked over to us. "This way, if you please," he said turning his back to us and started walking.

We followed him down the hall. "Stay close, Saya," said Hagi holding my hand. We came to two large wooden doors. Two men dressed in red cloaks opened the large doors. Hagi stepped in still holding on to my hand. I saw threes large stone thorns with three people sitting in them. One had long dark hair. Another had blonde hair. The third one was brand. The man with dark hair sat in the middle. The man with blonde hair sat on the left, the brand man sat on the right.

"Welcome," said the man in the middle. "The one with the true blood has returned," said the one on left. "We've been waiting," said the one on the right. "I'm not here to stay," said Hagi, "I have a family now." "Yes," the dark haired man said, "We know that and we know that your wife is one of the two queens of the chiropterans." he looked at me. "And this it her, yes?" Hagi, Alex, Sosuke, and I were silence. "Come here girl," he said to me.

I looked at Alex then Sosuke and then Hagi. "Come," he said, I slowly walked over to him. He stood up from his seat and reached out for me. I stopped in my tracks. He put a finger under my chin. He moved my head side to side. "How interesting," he said, "You're exactly beautiful." "Enough," said Hagi, he looked at him. He looked back at me. "So young, so beautiful, so…" Hagi cut him off. Hagi grabbed me and pulled me to him. "That's enough," he said, I never been glad about anything before. The man had a sensation that seemed murderous.

"She isn't a werewolf, is she?" Hagi didn't respond. "She isn't," said Alex, "I see," he said. He looked at me. "Then, I guess we have no choice, but to kill her." "NO!" shouted Hagi. He launched into the air and transformed. He landed in front of me. "Hagi," said Alex, "Don't!" Hagi took off for the man. Two men in red cloaks launched into the air and transformed. "HAGI!" I cried. The wolves ran toward him. One went for his neck. Hagi dodged him in time. The other went for his side. Hagi acted quickly to the attack. The wolf hit nothing but air.

"Damn it, Hagi," said Sosuke as he took off after him. "Saya," said Alex, "stay close to me." Sosuke transformed into his wolf form. One wolf jumped onto Hagi's back and bit down on him. Hagi roared and grabbed him and slashed him to the floor. The other went for Hagi's neck, when Sosuke leaped on top of him and bit down. The one that was fighting Hagi, knocked Hagi onto the floor. He stepped onto his neck and went to bit it. Hagi bit his stomach before he could.

The wolf howled in pain and grabbed Hagi's neck. Sosuke pinned the other wolf down and bit down on his neck, killing him. The wolf threw Hagi into the air. Hagi landed on all fours. He growled at his opponent. The man watched the fight. Hagi roared even louder. The ground began to shake. "SAYA!" cried Alex pulling me out of the way a piece of ceiling coming down. "Thank you," I said, "Don't meant it," she replied, "SOSUKE!" she shouted, "STOP HAGI!" "How do you possible I do that?" he said, "JUST DO SOMETHING!" she screamed, "AND HURRY!"

Hagi slashed into the wolf with full force. "HAGI!" I screamed, "STOPPPP!" I took off running toward him. "SAYA WAIT!" Alex cried, "COME BACK!" "SSSTTTOOOPPP!" I screamed, Hagi froze and looked in my direction. "Saya," he said, he turned back to normal. I wrapped my arms around him. "Hagi," I said, "please, stop for me." He held me in his arms. Then, two more men in red cloaks grabbed him and pulled him away from me.

They held him to the man. "You're really are the true blood dictate," he said, "Now, I think we should end you before you become a threaten to us all." He put both hands the sides of Hagi's face. "No stop," I said, he looked at me. "Don't kill him, kill me instead." "Saya?" said Hagi, "Are you crazy?" said Alex, "Don't Saya," said Sosuke. The man let go of Hagi's head and walked over to me. "Sacrificing yourself for one of us," he said.

"Now that's true love," he laughed, "You think you can be safe with him? He's one of us." "I think don't," I said, "I know I'm safe with him. I trust him with all my heart." "How touching," he said, "If I kill you, then Hagi has no reason to live, right?" "To kill the one who killed the devil Diva, huh?" "You are a fool girl, but a fool in love I see. Oh well, we can't have that now can we." two more men in red cloaks appeared and grabbed Sosuke and Alex.

"Saya run," said Alex, "You have to run for it." I stood my ground. The man put his hand on both side of my head. Hagi appeared between us. He pulled the man's hands away. "Ah true love," he said, "What it makes us do anything for the people we love." "Tell me girl, is he worth it? Throwing your life away for?" "Yes," I said, "I would gladly give my life up for my family." "How foolish of you." He turned his back to us. "Tell me Hagi, is she worth throwing everything away for?" "Yes," said Hagi, the man turned to us. "Well then," he said, "You must die along with her." He snapped his fingers and shadows of men dressed in black cloaks appeared.

One went for us. Hagi grabbed his neck and threw him into the wall. Alex elbowed the man that had her in the gut. Sosuke punched the one that him in the jaw. They were free and joined Hagi in the fight. One man went for Alex. She punched him in the gut. Sosuke slashed his fist into a man's face. Hagi threw one into another. I watched the fight. The men in the red cloaks came into the fight. "ENOUGH!" the bald man shouted. The men in black and red cloaks stopped.

He stood up from his chair. He pulled out what looked a stick. He pointed it me. He said something that I didn't understand. A blue bream of light shot out from the tip of the stick. The light went for me. I put my arm over my eyes and turned my head. When I looked to see a bright golden light shining in front of the blue light. My eyes widen, the golden light looked like a woman with golden hair and white dress with blue eyes. She smiled at me.

"Saya," she said, "my child, you have grow well." I was speechless by her words. "You have lived among humans for along time. You learned secrets far beyond that of men. You continued to grow with a family of your own and still learn more about the hidden world. The hidden world chiropterans are from. From this day forward you must create your own path to follow. I love you, my child. I only wish that you and your sister lived together in eternally happiness." She disappeared into a golden light. "What?" I said as the light vanished. "Was that my mother?"

"Saya," said Hagi, running toward me with Alex and Sosuke beside him. He wrapped his arms around me. "Are you alright?" he asked. I was frozen still. "I knew it," said the bald man. "Huh?" I looked at him. "You are Lily's daughter," he said, "The savior of our kind." "What?" said Alex, "You do look just her," said the blonde haired man, "with your father's nose and ears." "You mean," said Sosuke, "That Hagi's mate is our savior's child."

"She survived the spell,' said the dark haired man, "That proves it." I looked up at Hagi. "Then, Diva was…." said Alex, the three men nodded. Hagi looked at the three men. "Then, we can't kill her," said the blonde, "but, we can turn her into one of us." The men in black and red cloaks moved toward me. Hagi fought them off. Alex and Sosuke stood in front of me. The bald man pushed them aside. They went flying into a wall. "ALEX! SOSUKE!" I shouted, "Saya," said Alex, "run," said Sosuke, they fell into the floor.

I looked up at the man. He titled my head back. He lowed his head to my neck. He went slashing into a wall. I felt arms wrapped around me. I looked up and find myself in Hagi's arms. The bald man stood up to his feet and launched at Hagi. Hagi picked me up into his arms and jumped aside. The man landed on the floor. He roared with rage. He looked over at us. Hagi put me down to the floor onto my feet. He took off at the man. The man leaped up into the air and came slashing down where Hagi had been standing. Hagi was behind him.

The man turned around to face him. "ENOUGH!" the blonde shouted. Alex and Sosuke were being held by men in red and black cloaks. The dark haired man and the bald man looked at him. "We have no need to fight among ourselves." "We must turn the girl into one of us, not kill her." "Saya will be one of us," said Alex, everyone looked at her. "I seen it, in a vision." the two men that held her let go, when the dark haired man demanded it. She walked toward him. She held out her hand. He took it into his hands. "Ah," he said, "Seeing things before they happen. What a gift you have girl."

"Very well," he said, "She's free to go, but you have thirty days to change her into a werewolf. If you don't, we will." Hagi walked over to me. The two men let go of Sosuke. "You may leave now," he said to us. Hagi put an arm around my shoulder as we walked toward the doors. "Oh and one more thing, Hagi," said the dark haired man. We stopped and looked at him. "You know would happen when your big brother finds out." "I know," said Hagi, then we continued walking down the hall.

Chapter 16, the legend of the white fang

I woke up the next morning in my bed. Hagi laid next to me. I smiled at him. I kissed his lips. He smiled as I placed my head his chest. "Good morning, Saya," he said, "Good morning, Hagi," I said kissing his chin. He chuckled. He sat up into the bed. I laid there looking up at him. He kissed my lips, I kissed him back. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him.

He kissed the top of my head. I melted as he did so. My heart was racing. He held me in his arms. I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the door. Kai opened the door. He smiled at us. "Time to eat sis," he said, "Alright," I said letting go of Hagi and getting up to my feet. Kai closed the door. Hagi stood up to his feet. I looked out the window. I saw kids playing ball across the street. Hagi looked at me. He put his arms around me. I smiled and snuggled closely.

He kissed my cheek. I put my fingers under his chin and kissed it. He kissed my lips and I did the same. "I love you," I said kissing his lips. "I love you too," he said kissing me back. I dressed in my usual outfit. We walked down the stairs where everyone was waiting. Mao was sitting on the couch. Our children were playing with their cousins and their toys. Riku and Lulu were playing with them. Kai was getting breakfast ready. I smiled at them.

Our children and nieces ran to us. "Good morning," they said at once. "Good morning," I said smiling at them. Hagi nodded. "Time to eat,' said Kai from the kitchen. We went into the kitchen. Riku, Lulu and Hagi stayed in the living room. They didn't to eat, so they stayed in the living room. We all sat down and talked. We laughed as jokes were made. Diva made another statement about Kai and Mao. We all laughed. I felt myself fall to the floor.

Kai caught me before I hit the floor. "Are you all right?" he asked, "I think," I said, "The babies are coming." Kai looked scared. "Don't just stand there," said Mao, "get Julia on the phone." "Ah, right," he said running to the phone. Mao helped me up to the table. "Jahana-san," I said, "Hn?" she said, "Can you get Hagi for me?" "Sure," she said, she got up and walked into the living room.

Riku was watching TV with Lulu. Hagi was on the couch reading the newspaper. "Hey," said a voice. Riku looked up from the TV. Mao stood in the doorway. "Mao-san?" he said, "What's wrong?" asked Lulu. Hagi looked up at her. " Otonashi's going into labor," she said, Hagi jumped up to his feet. Riku and Lulu did the same. Mao lead them into the kitchen. To where Saya was.

Kai got a hold of Julia and filled her in the ideals. I felt arms pick me up. I looked and saw Hagi holding me. I was in so much pain. "Get her to the couch," said Mao. Hagi carried me to the living room. He placed me on the couch. I screamed in pain. I heard a car pull up the drive way. Kai opened the door. Julia, David, and Louis came in. Julia went to help me deviser. Hagi held my hand. I crashed his hand. He kissed my forehead. "It will be alright," he said. The sound of crying filled the air. I was breathing heavy. Julia smiled. "Congradualtions, you two," she said, "You gave birth to two healthy babies." I saw the two babies in Kai and Mao's arms.

"they're a boy and a girl," said Mao, "the boy has Otonashi's eyes and the girl has Hagi's eyes." Hagi and I took our new babies from them. Joel and Lily climbed onto the couch with Diva and Dona. "What are you going to call them?" asked Riku. I looked up at Hagi. "George, for the boy," I said, Kai and Riku's faces lighted up when they heard that name. "Yeah," said Kai, "I'm sure dad wouldn't mean." "And the girl?" asked David. "Irene," said Lulu, we all looked at her.

"She remands of Irene." I smiled at her. "Irene," I said, "What do you think?" I looked up at Hagi. "I think it's fine. "George and Irene, huh?" said Julia. Louis laughed. "Fine names," he said, I nodded. Mao called Kaori and told her the news. I put George and Irene with their siblings and cousins. I smiled as they played. Hagi put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

We sat on the couch and kissed each other. The six children were playing with Riku, Lulu and Louis. Hagi moved his thumb on my chin. I smiled at him. He kissed my nose. I kissed him on the neck. I titled my head up at him. He chuckled and kissed me. Kai sat next to Hagi. "Phew," he said, "what a way to start a day, huh?" I laughed at his words. Hagi put me onto his lap.

Kai watched and smiled. Mao sat on the other side of Hagi. We watched the children play with Riku, Lulu, and Louis. James, David and Julia's son joined in the fun. Louis laughed with his big belly shacking. Were was a knock on the door. Kai got up and answer the door. Okamura with Alex, Sosuke and Kaori were there. The older Joel was there too. They had heard about the news and wanted to see the new borns and congraduate the parents.

Hagi held me in his arms. Kaori jumped into the couch. "Congradualtions, Saya," she said, "Thanks," I said smiling. Alex looked at the children and then at Hagi. "Looks, like you have a lot to live for," she said, Hagi nodded. Sosuke laughed. Alex smiled at me. "I never exacted Hagi to be controlled by anyone," she said, "but, it looks like you got him wrapped around your finger." she laughed. I laughed too. Hagi showed no emotions as usual.

I kissed him under his chin. Sosuke and Kaori laughed. He kissed my forehead. Mao and Kai laughed. I put my head on Hagi's chest. He smiled looking at me. Our children and nieces climbed up onto the couch. Kaori go up to let Riku sit down. Lulu sat next to him. Mao pulled Kai onto the couch. Louis pulled out a camera from his bag. I kissed Hagi's chin. Louis took a picture of our new family. Once the picture was taken. Riku, Lulu and the children went back to playing.

We had fun hanging out with our friends. We invited Kai's old buddies from high school over. They were surprised to learn that I married Hagi and had babies with him and about Kai and Mao getting marry. Everyone went home after four. I went for a walk to the beach. I sat down on the sand. My family was growing fast. I thought about my foster father; George. I wondered what he thought about all this. I sighed, "I wish, you were here father," I said to myself. "Come on, dad," said a girl around my age. She was walking with her father. "All right," he said, "I'm coming." I looked down at the sand. I really wished that my father was here or my mother.

I wished, I knew anything about my birth mother and father. I didn't know anything about them. I heard the sound of footsteps. I looked up and saw a man with long white hair walking toward me. I stood up and watched him. He stopped and stared at me. "You," he said, "You know a man named Hagi Nara?" "Yeah," I said, "He's my husband." "Husband?" he said, "So, you're Saya Otonashi."He pulled out a sword from his belt. "Tell me, where I can find him," he said, "Why?" I said. "Because, I'm his older brother." my eyes widen.

Hagi's older brother? I didn't know he had an older brother. "I am Yisuke Nara," he said, "I'm here to see my little brother." I backed away from him. He walked toward me. Then I heard howling. I looked to the street. Three large dogs appeared on top of the stairs. One had light green fur. Another had brown hair and the last one had black fur. They were werewolves. My face lighted up when I saw them. "Alex, Sosuke, Hagi," I said, "Alex, Sosuke and my little brother Hagi," said Yisuke, he turned and walked toward them.

Hagi turned to his human form. "Yisuke," he said. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my forehead. Alex and Sosuke were human too. "What are you doing here?" Sosuke asked, "That's none of your business, half-blood," said Yisuke. "Why you…" "Don't Sosuke," said Hagi, stopping him from jumping at Yisuke. "Why are you here?" asked Alex, "to kill Hagi, right?" said Sosuke, "and every half-blood here." "Huh?" I said confused.

Yisuke brought his sword on Hagi's shoulder. "I'm here to finish what we started years ago, little brother," he said, "I thought that was your reason for searching for me,' said Hagi, "Fine, then, just leave Saya out of this." Yisuke nodded and swung his sword. I caught it in my right hand. "Saya?" said Hagi, everyone was shocked. My eyes were growing red. I didn't why, I just felt like I had to do something to protect Hagi. "You," he said, "Your blood's boiling over."

I growled, "I heard," said Yisuke, "when a chiropteran's blood boles over, it means death to everything around it." He pulled back his sword. "Speacially, if it's something that it protects is near." He put his sword back to its sheath on his belt. my eyes returned to their normal color. "Huh?" I said, "If I stay and fight you little brother, it will be mean my death. Until, next time little brother." he disappeared into the wind. "Who was that?" I asked,

"My older brother," said Hagi, "a pure blood, who kills half-bloods." "Hagi and Sosuke are half-bloods," said Alex, "which means they had one parent that was a werewolf and one was not. I'm a pure blood, that means both parents were werewolves." I understood that. I looked at Hagi. "Why does he want to kill you? Aren't you his brother?" I asked, Hagi nodded. "Because, I'm a half-blood and my father was the same way." "Hn?" "The black fang," said Sosuke, "that name still puts fear half-bloods today." He looked at the sky.

"The black fang," said Alex, "was the nickname of Hagi's father. Legend has that one of his fangs turn black." "Oh?" I said listening. Hagi put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "That's enough, Alex," he said, "You know how Hagi gets when you bring up Yisuke or the black fang," said Sosuke. Alex sighed, "Yeah, you're right," she said. I wanted to know more. "but, she has the right to know, Hagi." Hagi sighed, "Very well," he said, "The black fang and white fang are my father and brother. Yisuke is the white fang and my father is the black fang."

"The black fang is the most feared werewolf in history," said Alex, "He was a pure blood. He hated half-bloods of any kind." "He was part of an organization called H.B.S. or Half-Blood-Slayers," said Sosuke, "the H.B.S. strike fear into many half-bloods." "Why? Did the H.B.S. exist in the first place?" I asked, "To kill all half-bloods," said Hagi, "They created the organization in the 1300s." Alex nodded, "There aren't many pure bloods in the world now than the 1300s.," she said, "Half-bloods were being born that the time."

"The pure-bloods called us fifty-bloods," said Sosuke, "The pure-bloods wanted to end the half-blood's exist. So, they formed the H.B.S. to destroy all half-bloods." "They went across the globe killing in cold-blood," said Hagi, "To destroy all half-bloods." "But, in the 1500s, the half-bloods were given rights to protect them. The members of the H.B.S. were arrested and thrown in prison." "What does that have to with your father and brother?" I asked.

"My father was the last member of the B.H.S," said Hagi, "What happened to the other members?" "They were put to death," said Alex, "And the black fang?" I asked, "I killed him," said Hagi, "When I was a boy." "Oh," I said, I wondered if all my battles with my sister Diva, reminded him of his father and brother. "How did you kill him?" I asked, "I killed him when I was living with you at the Zoo," he said, "Wait a minment," I said, "You mean that black dog that killed all those servants was…." "My father," said Hagi, "He was that creature that killed the servants years ago."

"Why did he do it?" I asked, "the love of the hunt," said Hagi, "He told me, if I could run from him, until I was 18 he would let me live." "All that just because of the love of the hunt?" I said, "He killed so many people." "He never cared for others," said Hagi, "Not even his own children." I looked at him. "Everywhere Hagi went," said Sosuke, "His father was here. He killed Hagi's mother, half-sister and step-father. Everyone that took him in was killed by his father."

"So, he tried to kill everyone at the Zoo?" I asked, "Yes," said Hagi, "I normally kept to myself, knowing that he would kill them, but that's when you showed kindness.I wanted to protect you from him. I couldn't the thought of him killing you." "So, you got tired of the game?" I asked, my face was red. He held my hand and kissed it. "Yes," he said, "Wanted to be with you. I couldn't allow him to kill you." I smiled as my face got even redder.

He put his arms around me. It was because me, he was able to kill his own father and end the game. He had fallen in love with me. He kissed the top of my head. I put my head on his chest. "We gotta go," said Alex, "See ya," she left. "Later," said Sosuke as he took off. I was all alone with Hagi on the beach. We sat down on the sand. "So," I said, he looked at me. "About your brother? Why does he want to kill you? Besides of being a half-blood."

He kissed me on the cheek before answering. "Because, if he kills me, he'll become the ruler of werewolf kind." "Huh?" I said, "I'm the direct descant of the first werewolf," he said, "and he can rule over all werewolves in the world." "So, that makes you a prince?" I said, he chuckled. "That's one way of putting it," he said, "and you are my queen." I brushed big time. We kissed. When we pulled away, my head was on his chest. I kissed his chin. He held me in his arms.

I walked down the street to the bus stop. I stopped at a store near the stop. I stepped into the store. It was a music store. I walked toward some CDs. I looked through them. "Mmm…" I said to myself. "What should I get for the girls and the boys?" I picked up a CD of a singer the children liked. I got some of Kai's favorite singer. I got one for Riku and Lulu too. "Now, what would Hagi like?" I asked myself. "Finding a gift for him is hard."

I find one he would like. I got a CD for myself also. I walked to the counter and paid for the CDs. I stepped out the store. I checked my watch. It was 5:30. I looked up at the sky. Then, I realized, "5:30, I'm late," I said, I ran to the stop bus. "Julia will kill me." the bus to the clinic pulled up. I climbed onto the bus and find an empty seat. I sat down near the window. The bus closed its doors and drove off.

I looked out the window as the bus drove passed the central of the city. The bus came to a stop. People were getting on and off. An old lady sat next to me. "Exellent me," she said, "Is seat taken?" "No," I said, "Go ahead," I gestured her to sit down. She sat down. "You look like someone I know," she said, "Me?" I said, "Yes," she replied, "You look like my daugther Lily."

"Um," I said, "My name isn't Lily." "Oh?" she said, "When what is it dear?" "It's Saya," "Saya?" "Yes," "I heard that one of my granddaugther is named Saya." "Oh really?" "Are you going to meet somebody?" "Oh, no, I have a doctor apoint.""Oh, I see, I'm going to see my younger daugther Yuki." "That must be nice." "it is child," we the whole ride. "and have another granddaughter named Diva," said the woman. My eyes widen.

"Um," I said, I couldn't speak. The bus came to a stop. "This is my stop," said the woman, "Really?" I said, It's my stop too." "Now that's odd, wouldn't you say." I nodded. We walked off the bus. "I'll see later then ma?" I said, 'Oh, yes, I hope so," said the woman, "Goodbye," I said turning to the direction to the clinic and ran down the sidewalk.

I ran into the clinic and stopped in front of Julia. "You're late Saya," she said, "Sorry," I said. Julia shook her head. I laid on a bed with a IV attacted to my arm. Julia came to check on me. I thought about what the woman had said. _"Have two granddaugthers, one name is Saya and the other Diva_._Their mother is my older daugther Lily. I look just like her dear." _"Na," I said, "It couldn't be." If her daugther's name was Lily and that was my mother's and her granddaugthers were named Saya and Diva and that my name is Saya and my sister's name was Diva.

I thought about it for a moment. Could I have just met my grandmother? Did I? I didn't know. "You're finished for today," said Julia, I looked up at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Oh, nothing," I answered siting up on the bed. Julia walked to her office. I got up and walked over to her office. "Same time tmorrow," she said, "and don't be late next time okay Saya?" "Okay," I said, "See you tmorrow then," I waved goodbye and walked off.

I got on the bus to take me home. The old woman was there too. She wasn't alone. An younger woman, who looked to be in her twenties sat next to her. She had dark purple hair like Lulu. "Oh, Saya," said the woman when she saw me. I sat across from them. "This is my daugther, Yuki," she said, "Yuki, this is Saya." Yuki looked at me. Her eyes were blue. "So, it's true, you do look like my sister. You even have her eyes." "Huh?" I said, the look she gave me was an aunt looking at her niece for the first time in years. I titled my head.

She titled my head upward. She sighed, "This too bad she's dead," she said, "Maybe she would know you." the bus pulled up to our stop. We climbed out the bus. I looked at the sky. The sun was setting. "SAYA!" a voice cried out. I looked to where it came from. I saw Lulu, Riku, Hagi and the children waiting for me. I smiled at them. I walked toward them. Something fast went passed me. "Waah," I said as the wind blew by me. I saw Yuki running toward my family.

She pulled out a kunai and rapped her forward. Hagi blocked it with his right hand. "What's going on?" said the woman as her and I ran toward them. "Yuki, what is the meaning of this?" the woman asked, "This man," she said, "It's Kiba," said Yuki, "His name isn't Kiba," I said wrapping my arms around Hagi's waist. "This is Hagi, my husband," I said.

"HUSBAND!" said Yuki, Hagi wrapped his arms around me. "Take a good look," said the woman, "He may look like Kiba, but that's not him." Yuki looked at Hagi. "Who's this Kiba? Big brother?" asked Riku, "He was my father," said Hagi, "So, Kiba is the black fang's real name?" I asked, he nodded. "So, you're Kiba's son?" said the woman, "Yes," said Hagi, "But, you smelt like a chevalier," said Yuki, "He is," I said, "He's mine." I kissed his chin.

"Then, are you werewolves or chiropterans?" asked Lulu, "Chiropterans," said the woman, "but we're good ones like you dear." I knew there was something about them. "Let's go, Yuki," said the woman. Yuki followed her mother. "Two new chiropterans like us,"said Riku, "Yeah," I said, watching them. "Let's go home," said Lulu, I nodded. My four babies and two nieces grabbed my pants legs. I looked down at them. I picked up Irene and Lily. Hagi picked up George and Joel. Riku picked up Diva and Lulu picked up Dona. We walked back to Omoro.

The children were playing with Riku and Lulu. Kai and Mao were arguing again. I sat on the couch next to my husband. He was reading a book. I watched Riku, Lulu and the children play. I laid my head on the couch. Hagi looked over at me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him.

I looked up at him. I put my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead. He had finished his book and decided to keep my mind clear of what happened today. I never told Kai about the two chiropterans we meet today. Hagi kissed my nose. I just giggled. Our children climbed onto the couch. I smiled at them. They climbed into Hagi and my lap. I kissed them and then Hagi.

Riku got up and walked to the kitchen to the arguing couple were. Lulu and my nieces went with him for backup. Our children fell asleep. I looked up at Hagi. He kissed me. I kissed him back. My eyes began to close. Hagi kissed me again. "Goodnite, Saya," he said, "Sleep well, my love." He kissed my forehead. I felt so warm as I fell asleep into his arms. The feeling of his lips against my skin.

Chapter 17, the winter snow

The snow fell to the ground early that morning. I looked out the window with Hagi's arms wrapped around me and our children curled up close to us. "Snow," they said, I nodded. I looked up at Hagi, who kissed my nose. I smiled dreamily at him. I snuggled closely to him. Our children cooed happily as we sat and watch the snow fall from our bedroom window.

I looked at the white sky. It was different than during warm weather. I smiled dreamily out the window. I closed my eyes and imagine our children older than they were now playing in the snow. I wish, I could see them play in the snow when they were older. My hibalition would come before I could get a chance to see them grow. This is one of the reason hate my hibalition period.

If only I didn't have to sleep for thirty years. I wanted to see my children grow, to see them off for the first day of school, to see watch them graduate from high school, to be there for their birthdays and to be a family with them and Hagi. I felt lips touch my skin. It was Hagi. I smiled. I would miss my children and my husband. I would miss their laugther. I would miss them and my nieces.

I would miss Hagi too.I would miss the way his skin felt, the way its taste. I would miss the way he showed me his love. I sighed dreamily. My heart pounding against my chest when he kissed me. I would miss everyone important to me. I opened my eyes. Our children had gone off to play with their cousins. Hagi kissed my forehead again. I smiled and kissed him back.

Hagi sat on the roof of the house. The snow fell on the roof. Saya had gone the clinic for the day. The children were with their cousins, Riku and Lulu. Kai and Mao had gone to the store for a bit. He looked up at the sky. His Saya and his children made his life worth something. He heard howling from a far. He looked at the direction that is came from.

Sosuke was calling him. He stood up and jumped to roof to roof. Why was Sosuke calling him? It had to be important for him to howl instead of coming in person. When he arrvialed, he saw Alex on the ground bleeding. Sosuke standing over her. "Alex," said Hagi when he landed and ran to his friends.

"Sosuke," he said, "What happened?" "Yisuke," said Sosuke, "Attacked her," "What?" said Hagi, "but he only attack half-bloods and she a pure-blood." "I don't know why," said Sosuke, "He just did." "Let's get her to Julia's climic," said Hagi picking her up and carried to the clinic. Julia had grained medal information about werewolves and could use it.

The two jumped from roof to roof. They carried their bleeding friend. Blood dipped from her wounds. 'Why did this happen?" asked Hagi, "I don't know," said Sosuke, "I just find her look this." "Why is he attacking a pure-blood anyway?" asked Sosuke, "I wish I knew," said Hagi. Right now, they had no idea what was to come next for them. They continued jumping from roof to roof.

I laid on a bed in the clinic. I looked up at the ceiling. I thought about my husband. I smiled as I imagined his face. How I love him so much. Julia pulled back the cralin. "How are you feeling?" she asked, "Fine,' I said, she smiled. "Good," she said, then there was a loud thmb. Julia walked over to the door. I got up and walked toward the door. My eyes widen. Sosuke and Hagi came in with a wounded Alex. "Oh may," said Julia, "This way," she said turning to an empty room.

"What happened?" I asked, Sosuke and Hagi looked at me. "I'll let you handle it," said Sosuke taking Alex to the next room. Hagi walked toward me. 'What happened to Alex?" I asked, he put a hand on my shoulder. He looked over at Sosuke and Alex in the next room. "Yisuke, attacked her," he said, "Hagi," I said, he looked at me. "What kind of relationship do you with Alex?" "She's my cousin and Sosuke's older sister," he said kissing my forehead.

Julia came out with Sosuke. "She'll be fine," she said, "Oh, good," I said, "I wondering," Julia looked at her chipboard. "but, there's a problem with her camber." "Huh?" I said, "Never mind," said Julia, "Hagi, Sosuke, can I talk to you two for a minument." Hagi and Sosuke folowed her into her office. I walked into Alex's room. Alex woke up.

"Saya?" she said when she me. "Where am I?" "In Julia's clinic," I said, "Hagi and Sosuke brought you in." "What about Yisuke?" she asked, "He wasn't there when they find you." "Alex," I said, "Yes?" she said, "What a camber?" I asked, "Julia said something about it." "A camber is where our abillies are kept," she said, "Like, my abiliy to see the future. Hagi's ability to control people minds and Sosuke's ability to make objects flow in midair."

"Julia said that it got damaged during the fight," I said, Alex jolted up from the bed. "Then, my ability will be out of control," she said, "What?" I said, "What do you mean?" "So much energy would build up inside of me to the point my body can't handle it and I would explore," she said, I jumped back. "Explore?" I said, "You mean like…." "Yes, Saya," she said, "How can we stop it from happening?" I asked, "Only one way, but it's dangerous," she said.

"What is it?" I asked, I wanted to save Alex. She is my friend. "The only to stop it is to go to the tomb of the chiropteran queens," she said, "Huh?" I said, "Tomb of the chiropteran queens?" "Yes," she said, "but it's dangerous, too dangerous in fact that no werewolf goes near it." "What about me?" I said, "What about you?" she asked, "I'm a chiropteran, so maybe I could…." "No," she said, "What?" I said, "I know where you are going, but no." "Why not?" "One reason, Hagi, you think he would let you go there?" "The tomb is called tomb of chiropteran queens and I'm a chiropteran queen," I said, Alex sighed.

"No," she said, "I mean it, Saya, don't even think about it." 'But I…." "No," she said, "If you don't drip it, I'll tell Hagi about you're planning." "Fine," I said, the last thing need was Hagi telling me I couldn't go, because it was being too dangerous. I had to do something to help Alex, even if it killed me. I had to help my friend. If Alex wasn't going to help me, I knew who would.

Chapter 18, the jounrey begins

Later that night, I sneaked out of Omoro to met Yuki and the old woman. "You want to go to the tomb of chiropteran queens dear?" said the old woman, "Yes," I said, "A friend of mine is in danger and I need to go there." "One of your werewolves friends had their camber damaged?" asked Yuki, I nodded. "Okay," she said, "I'll take you there." "Really?" I said, "you will?" "Of course," said she, "YUKI!" said the old woman in shock.

"My sister was in love with a werewolf that had his camber damaged and he explored into pieces. It hurt her so bad to watch him die in front of her." "Thank you," I said, "Don't mean it," she said, "but, it will be dangerous. Are you really for the dangers that lies ahead for you?" "I am," I said, Yuki smiled. "Good," she said, "I'm only warning you once. Once you walk down the path there's no returning back" I nodded. I had been down that road before.

Yuki waited for me outside my window. Hagi was at the clinic to help with Alex. The children were in their own beds. Everyone was asleep. Riku and Lulu went with Hagi to help in anyway they can. I put my bag pack over my shoulders. I opened the window and climbed out it. I jumped down to the ground, landing on my feet. "Got everything?" asked Yuki, I nodded. "Good," she said, "Let's go, I have the map to take us there." we started down the road.

The streets were covered in snow. Okinawa felt empty at night. The cold kept people inside. The street lights reacfed off of the snow. Yuki held up the map to look at it. "You know, what we need from there?" she asked, "I was never told that," I said, "A blue rose," she said, blue rose again? I sighed, "What are we to do with the rose?" I asked, "The one you got it for has to eat it raw." I made a disgusted look. Yuki laughed. "It's the truth through," she said.

We made to the ducks. Yuki brought tickets to France. "The tomb is in France," she said, "and that's where we'll be going." "I figured that as much," I said, "Saya," said a voice. I looked and saw Hagi. He walked toward us. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "I was…" "We're going to the tomb of chiropteran queens," said Yuki. Hagi looked at her then at me. "Saya, is this true?" he asked, I looked away and nodded. He sighed, "You can't go," he said, "But Hagi I…." He cut me off by kissing my lips. "Not without me," he said when we pulled away.

I smiled, "Thank you, Hagi," I said and kissed him on the lips. Yuki rounded her eyes. She brought an extra ticket. We got aboard the ship that would us to France. Yuki had a cabinet to herself. Hagi and I shared a cabinet. I laid on the bed. "Hagi," I said, he looked at me. "How did you know where to find me?" He sat down next to me. "I am your chevalier and husband," he said, "We have a bond that can't be broken and that can lead me to you no matter what."

I smiled at him. He lend down and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. He laid down next to me. I snuggled close. "What about the children?" I asked, "Kai, will take care of them," he said kissing my forehead. "You're right," I said, "I just wish that I don't have go into hibalition," I said, "I wish it too," he said, "Because," he kissed my cheek. "I can't stand being without you anymore." I brushed. "Oh, Hagi," I said, I kissed his cheek.

I wrapped my arms around him. My head on his chest. He smiled and moved his fingers through my hair. I wondered about the others back in Okinawa. Did they realize we were gone? I felt guilty about leaving our children behind, but it was too dangerous take them with us. The ship salted across the ocean. Snow fell from the sky onto land. I looked out the window.

The ship started to shack. I jumped up to my feet. "Bad news," said Yuki as she came in. "Sea monsters are attacking the ship. They smelt us, let's move." I grabbed my bag. Hagi grabbed his cello case and picked me up into his arms. "Let's go," said Yuki from the hall. The ship shook again. "Sea monsters?" I said looking at him. "Creatures that live in the deep," he said running out the cabinet.

We got the deck of the ship. Then something rouse from the water. A huge creature towered over the ship. "It's a feeder," said Hagi, "A what?" I said, he put me down. I looked at the creature. It had the head of a dragon and the body a snake. The creature roared. Hagi flapped his wings and flew into the air. "HAGI!" I cried out. "I'll keep it busy while you two escape," he said, "Got ya," said Yuki, "Come on, let's go." "HAGI!" I screamed.

"I promise, I'll make it back to you, Saya," he said, "I love you," he said flying toward the creature. Yuki pulled me to the lifeboat. She climbed aboard. "Come on," she said, holding out her hand to me. I looked over at to where the creature and Hagi were fighting. "Come on," she said, "he'll be fine, let's go." I sighed and climbed aboard. _Hagi, _I thought, _please, come back unwarm._

I heard the sound of screaming. I looked to see the creature falling into the sea. "He did it," said Yuki, "He killed it." "Wait," I said looking around. "Where's Hagi?" Yuki cutted the rope hold the boat to the ship. The boat slashed onto the ocean. "Hey," I said, "Warn me the next time you do that," "sorry, kiddo," she said. I heard something coming up to the surface.

I looked and saw Hagi swimming toward us. He was alive! I held out a hand for him to take. He grabbed it and I helped him into the boat. "Hagi," I said, "Are you alright?" "Yes," he said, "I'm fine, about you?" "I'm fine," I said smiling at him. "Good," he said, we kissed. "I hate to ruin the moment," said Yuki, "but, we have get out of here before more show up." "Right," said Hagi taking the oavrs that were in the boat. He rounded the boat.

I looked at the sky. The moon was covered by the clouds. I felt the boat rock back and forth. "Wow," I said, "What's going on?" "They find us," said Hagi, "Damn it," said Yuki, "Round, round, round the freakin' boat." more creatures like the one before rouse from the sea. "Shit," said Yuki, "They're here." Hagi rounded faster and faster. One creature dived down toward us.

I shielded myself from the splash from the creature. "LOOK OUT!" Yuki screamed, one creature at us. SPLASH! I felt myself flying into the air from the impact. I came splashing down into the water. The creatures surrounded me. They went at me like sharks. I felt their fangs pierce through skin. They moved so fast I couldn't see them. I tried to swim to the surprise, but they wouldn't let vision started to get fuzzy. I couldn't anything but the color of blood. I felt my body flat down to the floor. The creatures going in for the kill.

I felt something wrapped around my waist. I didn't have enough strength to fight back. I felt my body being pulled to the surface. I felt myself rouse to the surprise. I still couldn't see very well. "Saya," said a voice, but it sounded so distanced. I felt myself being lifted out of the water. My back hit something hard. "Is she alright?" said a voice, "She needs blood," said another voice.

I felt my mouth being forced opened. I could felt lips on mine. My vision slowly began to focus. I saw Hagi lending over me. His lips were on mine. I felt something from his mouth and entered mine. Blood! His blood that was going through my body. I felt my strength returning. I saw Yuki watching him. I closed my eyes, enjoying the blood and the taste of his lips.

He pulled away after a few minument. I coughed out water from my mouth. "Saya," he said, "You okay kiddo?" asked Yuki, "Yeah," I said siting up. Hagi helped me. "Take it easy Saya," he said, "I'm fine, Hagi, thank you," I said. "That's good to hear," said Yuki, "Now let's get out of here," Hagi nodded. He rounded the boat. I laid my head on a pillow that Hagi had put there for me.

The boat moved across the water. Yuki looked out at the sea for more of those creatures. "Are you okay kiddo?" she asked, "I'm fine," I said, looked up at the sky. Hagi watched me. He touched my forehead. His hand felt so warm. I closed my eyes. "Rest, now," he said, "We'll be at land soon." I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

"_Saya-neesama,"_ said a voice, _"Saya-neesama why did you kill me?"_ the voice grow louder and louder. _"Why did you kill me? We could've been the best of friends. Why did you kill me? Saya-neesama, Saya-neesama, Saya-neesama, why did you kill me?" _I looked around, but saw nothing, but darkness. Then the darkness turned to the ocean. I was stand in the middle of it.

I saw what looked the ruins of an tower. I walked toward it. _"Tee hee hee," _the voice was laughing. _"Saya-neesama," _the voice called out again. I find myself walking down a hall, at the end of the hall was a old wooden door. I put one hand on it. I pushed it open. I peeked through the darkness of the room inside the tower. I saw growing blue eyes. My eyes widen.

"Diva," I said, it was Diva, my sister. The one I had killed five or six years ago. _NEESAMA!" _she said, _"It's so good to see you again, after all these years."_ "Diva," I said, "but, how? I killed you." _"You did," _she said, _"This is a dream, neesama."_ "A dream?" I said, _"That's right, your dream Saya-neesama," _she said, then she laughed. _"Oh, neesama, look at you. You are a sight to see." _"What do you want from me?" I asked, in a hast tone. _"Oh, neesama, you're mad at me?" _Of course, she was teasing me. "Shut up, Diva," I said.

She started to sing her song. I got angrily. _"Saya," _said a voice, _"Let's dance together like old times."_ I ducked as one of Diva's flew over my head . _"Oh, Karl," _said Diva, _"I wanted to play with neesama again." "In due time Diva," _said another voice. I turned around and saw a man from my past. "Anshel Goldsmith," I said, my eyes burned with rage. _"Ah Saya," _said Anshel, _"It's been a while." _"What do you want?" I asked in raged. _"Your blood, neesama," _said Diva, "What?" I said,_"She's right," _said Anshel, he took a step toward me. _"Your blood is what killed Diva and it bring her back to life."_ "What?" I said.

Something black leaped out at Anshel. _"Ah,"_ Anshel cried. His hand was bleeding. "Stay away," said a black wolf glowing at Anshel. "Hagi," I said, _"Hagi?" _said Anshel. Hagi growled and lunged at the chevalier named Karl. Karl leaped up into the air. Hagi bit down on his arm. Karl slashed to the ground. "Hagi," I said smiling. _"Ooooh," _said Diva, _"neesama's chevalier is a monster."_

She laughed, I growled at her. Diva walked over to me. She put a hand on my cheek. "Huh?" I said, _"How does that make you feel? Neesama?"_ she said, _"To know that your chevalier is a monster?" _I slapped her cheek. Diva's head turned to the side. "For your information Diva!" I said, "He's a werewolf! And if you call him a monster again! I'll destroy you!"

She looked at me for a moment. _"Oh, neesama,"_ she said, _"Have you fallen in love with your chevalier?"_ "Yes," I snapped, "I have," she looked at me. _"Oh, I see,"_ she said, _"Foolish neesama, you should know better."_ Her arm turned into a blade. The blade came slashing down to where I have been standing. I slipped across the hall. She laughed. _"This is so much fun, Saya-neesama,"_ she said swinging the blade again into the air. I leaped up into the air.

Diva laughed and jumped into the air, after me. I turned my head to behind me. Diva was there. She swung her blade at me. "SAYA!" Hagi cried out. Karl laid out the floor dead. Anshel got in his way. Diva's blade hit the floor underneath me. I landed on the floor on all fours. Diva landed on the floor on her feet. I stood up to my feet. She laughed. I growled.

I felt straight all the sudden. My eyes growl red. My teeth and nails grew into fangs and claws. I took off toward her. Diva dodged. I slashed into a wall. "SAYA!" Hagi cried. I slowly stood up. Diva appeared in front of me. Soon, I was underneath Diva. Her hand on my throat. _"Why are you trying to kill me?" _she asked. I didn't have the answer to that. She picked me up by the throat and threw me aside. I went flying into a wall that broke apart.

I landed on the ground outside the tower. I slowly stood up. I looked up at her. She was watching me from the tower. I growled at her. _"Well," _she said, _"Neesama, don't you sound scary." _I got up to my feet. _"and you look scary too," _she said, she jumped down to the ground. I looked at her. She came slashing down on top of me. The ground under us collsped.

I felt myself falling to the underground seller. I fell face first to the seller. Diva was on my back the whole time. She laughed. She got off. I tried to stand. She stepped on my hand. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, she laughed, _"That was fun, neesama,"_ she said, _"Can we do it again?" _"Why?" I asked getting up. _"Hn?" _she said looking down at me.

"Why do you need my blood?" I asked, _"Why?" _she said laughing, _"To bring myself back to life, of course. If I came back to life, then my blood can kill me, but if I drink your blood, I can live on without a threat on my life." _I looked at her as I slowly got up. "That's why you want my blood?" I asked, she nodded. "Hee," I said, blood coming down my lip. "That doesn't make any sense. Diva, I thought you were smarter than that." she looked at me. "The idea, is so stupid," I said. Diva grabbed my neck and lifted me up into the air. I tried to get free. _"You don't know anything," _she said, squeezing the life out of me. "augh," I cried, "Diva," I tried to get free.

Diva's nails dogged into my skin. Blood came pouring out from my neck. My vision started to get fuzzy. _"You never understand me! ALL I WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO CALL ME JUST ONCE! MY LITTLE SISTER! ALL I WANTED WAS YOU! MY SISTER AS MY SISTER NOT AS MY ENEMY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME!" _I couldn't get free. Diva threw me aside. I slashed into the wall. The wall collapsed from the impact.

My back hit the ground. Diva stood over me. My vision was so fuzzy that I couldn't see at all. I felt her foot on my stomach. She laughed. She pushed down on my gut. I moved my hand around for something to use like a weapon. _"I've always wanted the two of us to play together," _she said, _"and now we can. Wouldn't that be fun? Saya-neesama," _I find something.

I picked it up and jabbed it into Diva's foot. She started to screaming. The scream was so loud that it made my ears rang. I felt the pleasure on my stomach lifted. I couldn't hear her voice anymore. Did I go deaf? Or was she gone? I didn't know. I couldn't tell. 'Saya," said a voice, "Saya, Saya, Saya, Saya," a bright light flash before my eyes. The voice carried me away into the light.

Chapter 19, the Russian devil

I opened my eyes and found that the sun shined over us. I was asleep, I dreamed the whole thing. Yuki looked out at the sea. Hagi was rounding the boat. I sat up with a blanket around me. "Did you sleep well?" Hagi asked, "I guess," I said turning to him. "Hey kiddo, good morning," said Yuki, looking at me. "Have I been asleep?" I asked, "Yes," said Hagi, he looked worried.

"You were moning," he said, "Did you have a bad dream?" "More like a nightmare," I said, "I dreamed that Diva was alive and tried to get revenge on me for killing her." He looked even more worried. Yuki looked worried too. 'What?" I said, "What's wrong?" "You didn't tell her? Did you?" said Yuki, Hagi said nothing. She sighed, "Did she say anything about using your blood to bring her back to life?" "Yeah, she did," I said, "What's going on?"

"Saya," said Hagi, pulling me to him. My face landed into his chest. I looked up at him. "It's just a dream, Hagi," I said, "No, it's not," said Yuki, "Since, your blood was used to kill the devil Diva. Only, your blood can relive her to physical form." "Huh?" I said, "Your blood can bring Diva back to life, Saya," said Hagi. I was confused. 'How is that even possible?" I asked, "Just is," said Yuki, "and I should know, because I'm your aunt kiddo." my eyes widen.

My jaw dripped. "How can it be possible?" I asked, "It's true," said Yuki, "I recognized you when my mother intruded me to you. By your eyes, they were Lily's eyes." I looked at her. "Your mother was my sister, but unlike you and Diva, we got along until she died." "How did she die?" I asked, "She died trying to protect you both," said Yuki, "She gave her life for you."

"Your mother was killed by a chiropteran that got ahold of some power. He wanted to kill you and your sister." "But why?" I asked, Hagi held me close. "Because of some legend," he said, I looked at him. "Legend?" I asked, "A legend that said you or Diva was chosen to kill him." "He's right," said Yuki, "No one knows if the legend is real or not." "Who was he?" I asked, "I never saw his face," said Yuki.

She looked out at the sea. "I wish, I could have saved her," she said, "She was my idiol. I looked up to my older sister." I wondered if that's how Diva felt about me when we lived in the Zoo, years ago. I sighed and lended back. My head landed on Hagi's lap. He looked down at me and smiled.

He kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes as he did. The boat continued to move across the ocean. "Land ho," said Yuki, I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw land as we got closer. "Russia," said Hagi, I looked at the land. We were in Russian waters. The boat came to shore. Yuki climbed out the boat then Hagi climbed out. He helped me out of the boat. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up to my feet.

Once I got my feet out of the boat. I fell forward and into Hagi's chest. I brushed. "Are you all right?" he asked, "I'm fine, Hagi," I said getting up. I looked up at him. "Are you sure? You're all right?" he asked, "I'm fine," I said. My lips touched his. We kissed for a few moment or until we heard Yuki's voice. "Let's go," she said, "You can save the romance for later." we walked off. I held on Hagi's hand the whole time.

We found a hotel near by. Hagi went out for supplies we would need on our jounrey. I sat on a bed that Hagi and I would be sharing since we were married. Yuki came out of the bathroom in a towel. "Lover-boy, isn't back yet?" she asked, brushing her hair. I rounded my eyes. She sat down on the other bed in the room. "So," she said, "What's it like?" What?" I asked, "Being married to a werewolf?" she asked, "It's great," I said, "I imagine the sex is great," she said.

My face turned red. She laughed, "I was only joking," she said, "No need to get worked up about it. Werewolves can be a little impulsive, even in bed or so I heard." "Yuki," I said, "Hn?" she said, "you said that my mother was in love with a werewolf and his camber was damaged." "Yeah, what about it?" she asked, "How did it get damaged?" "The black fang attacked him," "So, that's why you tried to attack Hagi?" 'Yeah, I guess it was, " "but why?" "Because, he hurt my sister and that made me mad." "Did you love my mother?" "Yes, I do," she said, "I always, loved my sister." "So, what was she like?" I asked.

"She was kind, caring, sweet, loved humans and was willing to give it her all. She hated fighting, but fought when she needed to." _Like me, _I thougth. "From what I heard, she passed it on to you." I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. "You're more like her than you know, kiddo."I thought about it and figured that from she said was true. Yuki got dressed. "I wonder," she said, "Huh?' I said, "If the white fang has white snake still?" I raised an eye brow.

"The name of his sword," "Oh," I said, "Yeah he does, I ran into him." Yuki looked at me with a worried look. The door opened. "oh,' said Yuki, we looked to see Hagi come in. "Lover-boy's back," she said in a teasing tone. Hagi did nothing. He had a bag of food and other things we needed. I noticed that there was a cut on his cheek. I got up and walked over to him.

"Are you all right? Hagi?" I asked, touching his cheek with the cut. "I'm fine," he said, we broke into a kiss. "Where did you get that cut?" I asked, when we pulled away. "It's nothing," he said, we broke into another kiss. Yuki watched us. "Yeah," she said, "Did you get it?" "I said it's nothing," he said as we kissed again. Yuki walked over to us. She looked at the cut.

She fell to the floor. "Yuki?" I asked, "What's wrong?" "That cut," she said, "Hagi, did you fight a dragon?" "A dragon?" I asked, "Just a gizzard," said Hagi, "It wasn't a tempo." "Gizzard? Tempo?" I asked. "There are two kinds of dragons," said Yuki, as she got to her feet. "A gizzard is the kind of dragon that can't change their form and a tempo can change into a human."

"Tempos are the strongest of the two and a gizzard is only enough to wound a werewolf and a chiropteran." "Chiropterans and werewolves are the strongest creatures in the world," said Hagi, "That's why there's a rivally between them." Yuki nodded in agreement. "He's right," she said, "That's why they see each other as enemies, to detemine which spiece is stronger." I understood now, why those werewolves tried to kill me, to prove that their spiece was stronger.

"A long time ago, the werewolves were near exacintion. Your mother found a way to save them. She became their savior." "So, that's why the Retch let me go when, they learned she was my mother," I said, Hagi nodded. "So, dragons are here, huh?" said Yuki, "Well, looks like we have our hands busy." I was confused more than ever. "Dragons, are troublesome creatures," said Hagi, "It's hard to get pass them." "Oh," I said, "So, we have to be careful?" "Yes," said Hagi, "You got it, kiddo," said Yuki, "Dragons, never know when to give up." She looked out the window. "We have to keep their guard up, if we are to get out of this."

The cold air made my skin shack. Even, dressed for this weather wasn't enough to keep warm. It was so cold, I could see my breath. "How can dragons? Stay in a place like this? When it's so cold?" I asked, "They're use to the cold," said Hagi, "Their skin can stand against the cold air." "Not only that," said Yuki, "but, their firepower keeps them warm." "In a matter of fact, they were benanished there, years ago." "Oh, really?" I asked, "How come?"

"The warm weather made their power stronger," said Hagi, "They were being a threat to the world and to themselves." "So, they were benanished to the cold forever." "Did you hear?" a girl around my age asked her friend. "The Russian devil attacked a wolf last night." "Russian devil?" I asked, "Hn…." said Yuki, "I've heard about that," she said, "Huh?' I said, "The Russian devil a dragon. They say that it takes the form of a teenage boy with spiky red hair."

"Oh really?" I said, "Is that true?" "I guess," she said, "I haven't seen it myself." "So, it's a tempo," said Hagi, "Yeah," said Yuki. "Hey," said a voice. We turned around to see a boy around my age with spiky red hair, lending against a crate. He walked over to us. "it's been a while," he said, I looked around. I didn't know him. He punched a crater next to where Hagi was standing. "Hagi," he said.

"Huh?" I said, "Red," said Hagi, "So, this is where you've been." "Yeah," said the boy, "I've looking for you." He got in fighting stance. "I've been waitting to kick your ass," he said. My eyes widen. "Hey, take it easy, kid," said Yuki. The boy swung his foot into the air. Hagi caught it and threw him to the ground. "Augh," said the boy, "You haven't changed," said Hagi, "Always, making the first move, your mistake." "Shut up," said the boy.

"I've been getting stronger." "Is that so?" said Yuki, "So, tell me, why did you want to fight Hagi? Huh? Kid?" "To beat his ass," said the boy, "I'm tired of people calling me a punk and him the future chamipon." "Huh?" I said, "I've had it with you," said the boy, "SO, PRETTY BOY GET READY! 'CAUSE HERE I COME!" he said as he ran toward Hagi with his fist ready to strike. BAM! His fist hit the crater that was behind Hagi. "Too slowly like always," said Hagi.

The boy looked over his shoulder. Hagi stood behind him. "Son of a-" he said, but fell to the ground. He looked at his leg. The muslce on his leg had been paralyzed. "Damn it," he said, "I should've seen it coming. You gotten stronger too." "Damn it," he slashed his fist to the ground. "I can never win." "You're too ignance," said Hagi, "You can never win with that temper of yours." He walked over to me. He put a hand on my should. "I have no time to deal with you that the moment."

We started to walk off. The boy got up and went for the back of Hagi's neck. Suddenly, the boy fell back to the ground face up. "Huh?" I said, "Hagi?" Hagi looked at me. "He'll be fine, Saya," he said, "He never understood the meaning giving up." The boy slowly got to his knees. "Wait," he said, we turned away. He was holding his stomach. "Tell me," he said, "Why you're here?" "We're heading for France," said Hagi, "We'll just passing through." The boy growled. He got up and ran toward us with his fist at the ready. Hagi grabbed his fist. "How many times? Do I have to tell you?" he asked, "That I have no time for you right now." "Make, time for me, then!" the boy cried swinging his foot for Hagi's stomach.

Hagi caught his foot in his other hand. "Go home," he said throwing him aside. The boy slashed into a wooden crate. "Hagi," I said grabbing his arm. "I think, that's enough," said Yuki, "Very well," said Hagi, he turned and grabbed my hand and walked off. The boy got up from the side of the crate. "You girl," he said, I looked at him. "Who are you?' he asked, "and how can you get Hagi to listen to you?" "My name is Saya," I said, "and I'm Hagi's wife."

The boy's eyes widen. "Wife?" he said, "Hagi? You've got to be kidding me." "No," said Yuki, "It's true, she is his wife." "This is a joke," he said, "Right, Hagi? Tell me, they're both joking." "No," said Hagi, 'They're not, Saya is my wife." "You?" said the boy, "I can't believe it. You in love with anyone or anything. The Hagi I knew never loved anyone or anything, not even himself." "Hagi?" I said, looking up at him. Hagi kissed my forehead.

"That was a long time ago," he said, "Saya and my children are all I love." "So," said the boy as I put my head on Hagi's chest. "Even, a bastard like you has a heart." I kissed Hagi's chin. The boy watched us. "All right, enough," said Yuki, "We should get going. "Oh, right," I said, I held onto Hagi's arm. We walked to a ship that would take us to France.

The boy watched us. "Hagi," he said, "You bastard!" His body began to change. "Huh?" I said as I watched. "He's changing his form," said Yuki, "Idiot," said Hagi. The boy's skin turned red. His body grew in size. A huge tail with wings appeared. His teeth and nails grew into fangs and claws. His neck grew longer. Soon, it wasn't a boy standing there, but a dragon. My mouth had dripped open.

The dragon flapped its large wings and took to the air. Hagi changed his form. He had changed into a wolf and stood next to me. His wings appeared and flapped taking him into the air. The dragon dived down for its prey. Hagi dodged the large creature. "Red, you idiot," he said, "You know not to use your powers." "Shut up," said the boy/dragon, "You have no idea how long I've waitting for a chance to kick your ass." "Idiot," said Hagi, "This isn't worth using your powers."

"Stop, telling me what to do!" the dragon roared. He opened his mouth and shot out a fireball. "HAGIII!" I cried, "The boy," said Yuki, "He's the Russian devil." The fireball headed for Hagi. Hagi howled, spending a huge gust of wind from his mouth. The fireball disappeared. The dragon growled. "Stop this," said Hagi, "You can't fight me like this. You know what would happen." "Yeah," said the dragon, "I'll kick your ass!" "HAGIII!" I screamed as another fireball went straight for him. I grasped in horror. Hagi dodged the huge ball of fire.

The dragon slashed its head into Hagi's chest. Its large head hit his chest, stomach and gut. Hagi slashed down onto the ground. The dragon shot a fireball. The fireball hit the wounded Hagi. "I did it," he said, "I beat that son of a bitch." "Hagi, no," I said, Yuki put her arms around me. The dragon laughed and cheered. "Hagi, Hagi, Hagi, no," I cried into Yuki's chest. Yuki looked up angrily at the dragon.

"You, son of a bitch," she said, "Huh?" said the dragon, "How dare you, make my niece unhappy. Now, you have to answer to me." She was angrily. The dragon landed and turned back into a boy. "Why? Are you making such a big ideal? Out of this?" he asked, "You, killed him," said Yuki, "What?" said the boy, he laughed. "He's alive, just badly injured," he said, 'You hurt my husband," I said looking at him. "I'll never forgive you for that."

I heard something in the air. A gust of wind blew knocking the boy off his feet. Hagi landed on the ground. He was in his human form. "HAGI!" I said happily when I saw him alive. He looked at me. "Sorry, if I worried you, Saya," he said, I ran to him. "Well, what ya know," said Yuki, I wrapped my arms around him. "Hagi," I said, "I thought you were die. Oh, Hagi, I was so worried." "I'm sorry for worrying you, Saya," he said wrapping his arms around me.

The boy got up to his feet. "Ow," he said, "Should've seen that coming." "You know better than that," said Hagi, "A simple track like that wouldn't work on me." I kissed him. The boy growled. Yuki laughed, "You're a slipply one, Hagi," she said, "that's for sure." I snuggled close to him. The boy walked toward us. I gave him a death glare. He backed away. I went back to snuggling.

The boy sighed, "Well," he said, "Looks, like you win, again." I shot him another glare. He froze. I kissed Hagi's chin. Yuki laughed, "She's really defetive now," she said riffling my hair. I groaned. Hagi kissed my cheek. "Let's go," he said, "the ship will be leaving soon." I nodded. "I want to go with you," said the boy. I looked at him. "No, way," I said, "Why not?" he asked, "After, what you tried to do to my husband. You can forget it. " "What?" he said, "Who died to make you boss?" he asked, "I said no," I replied, soon we were arguing.

Yuki laughed, "I guess, they're getting along," she said, Hagi chuckled. "AND ANOTHER THING," I said, "WHO STARTS A FIGHT WITH SOMEONE THEY MET?" I shouted, "HEY, SHUT UP, GIRL OR I'LL…" "OR YOU'LL WHAT?" "Teens," said Yuki, "They can be rough." Hagi put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He kissed my cheek. "I think that's enough," he said, "All right, Hagi," I said and then kissed his lips. The boy rounded his eyes.

The ship salled across the ocean. The boy whose name is Red looked out at the sea. "I hate the ocean," he said, "Really?" I said, "I love looking at the ocean." He looked at me. "I guess, it's because, I'm part dragon then," he said, Red was Hagi's couisn and he was part dragon and werewolf. His mother and Hagi's father were siblings, but Hagi's father killed his mother.

Hagi walked over toward us. I smiled at him. He walked over and put his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I think I'm gonna be sick," said Red, I gave him a death glare. He backed off. Hagi kissed me to get me to stop. I just smiled and melted. Yuki walked toward us. "How's the view?" she asked, 'Sicken," said Red. She looked at us. "You'll get use to it," she said, "I did." He groaned. "Shut up, Red," I growled. Hagi kissed my cheek to get me to stop.

I looked up at him and kissed his lips. Red walked and sat down at a table near by. Yuki sat down at the table too. Hagi pulled a chair for me to sit in. I sat down and he pushed me into the table. I kissed him to thank him. He sat down next to me. A waiter came to take our order. Red ordered chilly fries. I ordered my usual. Yuki ordered her favorite sweets. Hagi ordered tea. The waiter came back with our orders. Red groaned as he looked out to the sea. "If, is bothers you so much, then don't look," I said, Red stood up and walked toward the stairs.

Hagi sighed and stood up. "I'll talk to him," he said kissing my forhead. I nodded. "Okay," said Yuki, Hagi walked off after his couisn. "I wonder, if they are linked?" said Yuki, "Linked?" I asked, "Yeah," she said, "A link is between two werewolves that knew each other their whole life." "You mean they're close to each other?" I asked, "Yup, you got it," she said, taking a bit of sweets.

I looked toward the stairs. "I know that their parents were relanted, but it looks like Red sees Hagi as an older brother or a father figure." I got it now. Yuki sighed, "Well," she said, "Nothing we can do about that." "What do you mean?" I asked, "He doesn't want to beat Hagi," she said, "More like, he wants Hagi's approval." "Huh?' I said, "All his life, he just wanted Hagi to aprove him for his strength." I guess it made sense. Red wanted Hagi's approval of his skills.

Red kicked a trash can over. "Damn it," he said, "how can he…..AUH!" "Is something wrong?" a voice asked from behind. Red turned around and saw Hagi lending against the wall. "Yeah," he said, "How could someone like you get married?" "You're jealous, that I have Saya and you have no one," said Hagi, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!" said Red, "I mean, I just find it hard to believe that's all." "You fell in love with my wife? Don't you?" asked Hagi.

'Well," said Red, "She's kind of cute." "She has that effect on men," said Hagi, "I love her." "How did she get married to you?" Red asked, "I've been with her from the beginning. I guess, somewhere down the road. She fell in love with me." "I just want what you have, Hagi," said Red, "and I don't want…." "Amy, chasing you down like always," said Hagi, "Yeah," said Red, his face red. "Shut up man, that's not funny." "Who says I found it funny?" said Hagi.

"Red, I'm the one with the wife there remember?" "I know, it's just I want someone like Saya, ya know," said Red, "You're lucky, you get the girl and marry her." "We have children back in Okinawa," said Hagi, "Why didn't you bring them with you?" "Too dangerous," said Hagi, "It's what Saya wants." "So, why are you going to the tomb of the chiropteran queens? Anyway?" Red asked, "To get a blue rose," said Hagi, "Alex's camber was damaged."

"Wait," said Red, "OUR COUISN? That Alex?' "Yes," said Hagi, "Yisuke, attacked her." "Damn it, Yisuke," said Red, "That son of a bitch." Hagi sighed, "Red," he said, "You can come and live with us in Okinawa, if you want." "Huh?" said Red, "Are you asking me to stay with you and Saya?" "If you want," said Hagi, "Kai, would gladly invite you to live with us." "Kai?" asked Red, "Saya's older brother," said Hagi, "I guess, I could," said Red, "Come on," said Hagi, "Let's go."

I laid on Hagi and my bed. I looked up at the ceiling. I thought about my family and friends back in Okinawa. I imagined, that they missed me. I thought about my babies, crying for Hagi and myself. I sighed, "Maybe, I'll call home," I said, I sat up and walked to the phone. I picked up the phone and dialed Omoro.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line. "This is Omoro, may I ask whose calling please?" It was Mao's voice. "Hello, Jahana-san, it's me," I said, "Otonashi?" said Mao, "Where have you been? Kai, Riku, Lulu, the children and I have been worried sick about you." "I'm on a ship to France," I said, "Is Hagi there with you?" "Yes," I said, "but, he's talking to a relative of his I met in Russia." "Russia?" she said, "You're heading to France? Why?"

"Because, it's to help a friend in need," I said, "You're too kind, Otonashi,' she said, "How's Alex doing?" I asked, "She doing well, but she looks pale." My heart skipped a beat. Alex was starting to enter her doom. "Otonashi?' said Mao, "Yeah?" I said, "You better come home soon." "Mama, mama, mama, mama," I heard four little voices in the background. "Jahana-san?" I said.

"That's yours and Hagi's babies crying for you both." She sounded mad. "Hey," said Mao, "Neechan?" said a voice, it was Riku. "Riku?" I said, "Neechan!" he said, "it's you, are you okay? Is big brother there with you?" I laughed, "Riku, clam down, I'm fine and yes Hagi is with me." "Oh, good," he said, "Nichan?" said Riku. "Saya?" said Kai, "Hi, Kai," I said.

This was bad. "Where are you? Are you all right? Is Hagi with you?" "Yes," I said, "I'm fine and Hagi's with me." "Where are you?" "On a ship to France." "WHAT? WHY?" "Kai, don't yell, that hurts my ears." "Sorry, Saya, I'm just worried about you sis." "I know," "Saya." said Lulu who took the phone from Kai. "Lulu," I said, "Where have you been? I was so worried." I was right they were worried about me. I heard the door open.

I turned to see Red walking in. "Hey," he said, "Hey Red," I said, "Where's Hagi?" "Talking to your aunt," he said, he walked toward Hagi's cello case and opened it. "Be careful with that," I said, "That's Hagi's," he sighed and pulled the cello out and started playing. "What's awful sound?" asked Lulu, "Hagi's couisn playing the cello," I said, "Red put it away, I'm on the phone."

"I'm bored," he said, "Well, go find something else to do." "Saya?" said Lulu, "What's going on?" "Oh, nothing," I said, "Hey Red!" I shouted at him. "Put it down!" He looked at me. "THAT'S MINE! IT PUT IT BACK!" He had a neckless that Hagi had given me. It was one of the things I treasured more than anything, execpt my family and friends.

"Saya?" said Lulu, "What are you doing? Who are you yelling at?" "It's nothing," I said, "put it down," I didn't have to look over my shoulder to know he was playing with my katana. "Put it down or I'll cut you with it!" He put it back and closed the case. Red picked up a picture of me and my family. "What's this?" he asked, "That's a picture of my family and me," I said.

He looked at it. "I have to call you back," I said to Lulu. "Saya, wait….." she said, but I hang up the phone. I sat down on the bed next to Red. "That's Riku," I said pointing to Riku. "That's Kai and his fiarce Mao, Lulu, my nieces Diva and Dona and my four babies Joel, Lily, Irene and George." "and there's you and Hagi," he said, "Yes," I said, "We are standing in front of restraint Omoro." "Omoro?" he said, "it's kind of like a pub, that my father use to own before he died."

Red reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a beautiful woman with red hair. "That's my mom, before she died," he said, "She's so beautiful," I said, "You look just like her." "Thanks," he said, "My mom's a werewolf and my dad was a dragon." "I see," I said, "Your mother has brown eyes. So, you have your father's eyes." "Yeah," he said, "I do, I don't know, I never met him. He died before I was born." "Oh, I see," I said, "I'm so sorry."

"Hagi's old man killed my mom, his own sister," he said as he stood up and walked over to the window. "Hagi was living with us at the time." "He blamed himself for her death. After, the fanoral I never saw him again, until now. Here he is with a wife." "What was he like?" I asked, "He was the kind of guy that kept to himself. He never let anyone in. He was always alone."

"He showed no emotions for anything. He was the strongest person I know. All the adults said that he was the perfect child. He was very smart and strong. The problem was he never let anyone in and his old man was the strongest and most dangerous werewolf of all times. I was always jealous. He had everything I wanted. He was smart, brave, handsome and strong." I giggled.

Red looked at me, "You're just giggling 'cause about what I said about him being handsome," he said annoyed. "Partly," I said, "I agree with you about him being smart, brave, strong and handsome, you forgotten something." "What?" he asked, "He's sweet," I said, Red fell to the floor. I laughed, 'Oh brother," he said sitting up. "Talk about groupie," he said, I hit him across the top of the head. 'Who are you calling a groupie?" I said, "He's my husband, I'm puprose to say things like that about him, dud." He stood up and rounded his eyes.

"He's one son of a bitch, I'll tell ya that," he said, I hit him again. "What now?" he said holding his head. "That's for calling him that," I said, crossing my arms. He groaned. I raised my hand to slap him, but a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked and saw Hagi behind me. "What happened now?" he asked, "Oh, nothing," I said as he let go of my hand. I didn't want him to let go of me.

Red groaned again. I kneed him in the stomach. "OW!" he said, "She kneed me." I acted like I did nothing. "Saya," said Hagi, "Oh, all right," I said kissing him. "I'm sorry." Red rounded his eyes. I was about to knee him again, but Hagi stopped me. He put a hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. Yuki came in. she looked at us. "You two crazy kids," she said, "What am I going to do with you two?"

Red and I said nothing. Hagi looked out the window. "Something doesn't feel right," he said, "Huh?" we said, I looked out to the window too. I saw a creature with a lizard's head and a snake's body. "A sea monster," said Red, "damn it, they find us again," said Yuki. Hagi nodded. I held onto his jacket. "Let's go," said Yuki, she ran out the room. We all grabbed our stuff and ran the life boats.

"Come on," said Red as he and Hagi helped Yuki and I onto one of the life boats. Red jumped onto the life boat. "Red," said Hagi, "Huh?" he said, "Take of care them and go to France without me." "What?" said Red and I, "You're crazy," he said, "Hagi," I said, "I'll be fine," he said, "Now go!" He cut the rope that held the life boat up. SLPASH! Was the sound the boat made when it hit the water. "HAGI!" Red yelled, "DON"T BE STUPID! YOU'LL BE KILLED!" he yelled.

"HAGI! NO!" I screamed, "Damn it," said Yuki starting the boat's motor. The motor kicked on and went far away from the ship. "HHHHAAAGGGIIII!" I cried, my throat was dry. Soon, the ship was out of view. I started to cry. "Saya," said Yuki, "That idiot," said Red, he looked at me. "Saya," he said putting his arms around me. I pushed him away. "Don't touch me," I said, "ONLY, HAGI CAN TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!" I broke down into tears. "Saya," said Red, "I love him so much," I said crying. Yuki held me like a mother holding her child.

"_The bond Saya and I share is stronger than anything you know," _Hagi's voice went through Red's mind. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted. Yuki and I looked and saw a sea creature raising out of the water. It towered over us. It growled. "I got this," said Red, he was getting to transform. "Wait," said Yuki grabbing his arm. "Look," I looked up and saw the creature's head covered in blood. The creature fell into the water with a huge splash. Hagi landed onto the boat with a wing missing.

"HAGI!" I said wrapping my arms around him. He smiled and hugged me. "Man," said Red, "Don't scar us like that." Hagi said nothing. He sat down onto the boat. I noticed that his back was bleeding. "Hagi," I said, "you're hurt." Red looked at the wound. Yuki pulled out the first aid kit. "Red," she said, "Help me with this. Saya keep him from moving." Red helped her with the wound. I held Hagi still. I kissed his forehead as he laid his head in my lap.

Yuki bandaged the wound. "There," she said, "try not to move too much now. Okay?" Hagi laid still. Red looked down at him. I laid next to him with my arms around him. Hagi wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closely to his chest. My face in his chest. Red looked out to the ocean. "So, what now?" he asked, "We head to France," said Yuki, "that much we can do." she and Red started rounding the boat along the surface. I started to fall asleep. Hagi kissed me. "Good, night, Saya," he said. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 20, train tracks nightmare

It was getting dangerous to travel by sea. So, we decided to travel by land. I stood with Red and Hagi waiting for Yuki that the train station. We were taking the train to the border of France. I looked at the train schedule. I remembered when Riku said something about the train's path of travel. I sighed, I missed Riku and everyone back in Okinawa. Red groaned as the cold air blew through his red hair. Hagi stood with no emotion as usual.

"Man," said Red, "I hate the cold, it sucks." "That's some talk," said Hagi, "from the one whose been living here for the last six-hundred years." I laughed, "HEY!" said Red, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PUOSE TO MEAN PRETTY BOY?" "You're shouting again," said Hagi, "OH YEAH?" said Red, "COME THERE AND I'LL SHOW A REASON FOR SHOUTING!" Yuki stepped out from the waiting area. "What's going on?" she asked, "Oh," I said, "Just a cousin thing." she laughed at it. I laughed too.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" said Red, "Who can with you shouting so much?" said Hagi, "OH, YEAH PRETTY BOY? YOU BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY OR I'LL BREAK YOUR PRETTY BOY FACE!" "WELL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled, Red backed down the moment I opened my mouth. "Okay," he said in a scared tone. I kissed Hagi on the cheek.

"Looks, like you scared him," said Hagi, I laughed and so did Yuki. "Looks, like Red's afraid of a girl," she said, "so much for the tough guy act." Red looked annoyed. "Aw," said Yuki playing with his face. "Don't get so mad Red." "WHO SAID I'M MAD?" he yelled. "Geez, Red," said Yuki, "No need to get testily about it." "WHO SAID I'M WAS TESTILY?" he shouted. "Stop shouting," said Hagi holding me in his arms. "I'M NOT SHOUTING!" Red roared.

"Oh, well," said Yuki, "Let's get onboard. Huh?" I nodded and climbed aboard with Hagi behind me. Red climbed in after Yuki. I sat down on a seat in a compartment. Red sat across from me and Yuki sat across from Hagi, who sat next to me like always. I looked the window. The train started leave the station. I lend back into my seat. Hagi was tuning his cello. Yuki pulled out what looked like kunai. Red looked out the window. He groaned as Hagi started to play his cello.

I smiled as I listened to the sweet sound of the cello. Red kept groaning. I kneed him to shut up. A woman with cart came by our compartment. "Would any of you care for a treat?" she asked, Red, Yuki and my stomach growled. "I guess," said Yuki, "I'll have a piece of cake." "I'll have a hot pepper, if you have any," said Red, "For your firepower?" I asked, "Dragons, need to eat hot food to keep their flames strong," said Hagi who had finished playing.

"and you? Dear?" the woman asked, "I'll have a rice ball," I said, looking at the rice balls. The woman looked at Hagi. "Nothing for me," he said, she nodded. Lucky for Red they had hot peppers. I sat eating the rice ball in my hand. Yuki wolfed down the piece of cake. Red ate the pepper in one bit. Hagi rapped my mouth off for me. I brushed as he did it. We finished our snacks and got ready to sleep. Red lend his head against the window. I was surprised to find out he snoozed. Yuki had her head back against her seat. Hagi put my head in his lap. I smiled and kissed him good night before falling asleep.

Hagi sat in his seat looking out the window. Saya's head in his lap. Red snoozed away. Yuki moved in her sleep. Hagi looked down at his beloved wife. His fingers moved gently through her hair. He smiled as she slept soundly. Her lips filled with temptations. He lend his head down to her lips. His lips pressed against hers. Her taste was delicious. His heart flipped in his chest.

He was overwhelmed by her taste. If she only knew how she made he feel so weak at her touch. He was helpless when it came to his beloved wife. He pulled away from her lips. Her skin so soft and so inviting. Saya moaned in her sleep. Was she having a bad dream? No, just reposting herself. Hagi pulled out blanket and wrapped it around his beloved. Yuki yawned in her sleep.

Red groaned in his sleep. Hagi felt alone without his wife being awake. He yeaned to hear her beautiful voice. Saya went deep into his chest. Hagi reached up and turned off the light. He sat there in the dark alone. The sound the train made on the tracks was all that be heard. He felt lips against his chest. He looked down. Saya had kissed him in her sleep. He sighed and looked out the window.

He saw a white wolf running along side the tracks. The wolf leaped up onto a overpass. He couldn't see it anymore. He looked down at his love. She was sound asleep. The compartment was too dark to see her face. He touched her cheek. Then suddenly without warning, the train jerked forward. Hagi's body jerked forward. The train stopped soon afterwards.

He heard the sound of growling coming from outside. He gently removed Saya's head from his lap and got up to check it out. He opened the compartment door and stepped out. He closed the door behind him. He walked to the end of the train car. "Hagi?" said a voice. Hagi turned around and saw Red standing there. "Red," said Hagi, 'You felt it, didn't you?"

Red nodded and pulled out pistol that belonged to his father years ago. "I can't believe they find us," he said looking down at the gun. Hagi sighed and took the hand gun from him. "Hey!" said Red, "What are you doing? That's…" "Your father's," said Hagi holding the gun his right hand. "You're too young to use it." "WHAT!" Red yelled, before he went on, Hagi put a hand over his mouth.

"Keep your voice down," he said, "So far, we're the only who heard them." Red pushed his hand away from his mouth. "Yeah, whatever," he said, "So, what do you think they're after?" he asked, "I'm not sure," said Hagi opening the door to the next car. "but, we have to find out. Before it's too late." He turned to Red. "Coming?" he said reaching out his hand to him.

The two climbed out of the train car and jumped to the next. Red closed the door behind. It was hard to see anything in the snowstorm. "Hagi?" he said looking around. "Red, jump," said Hagi from in front of him. Red jumped across and landed on top of the car. The roof of the car was sloppy. He lost his footing. Hagi grabbed his wrist and pulled him up onto the roof. "Are you all right?" he asked, "Yeah," he said, "thanks, for that." Hagi looked out to the side of the train. It was quiet, too quiet. The train started to move again. Red fell on his stomach.

"What the hell?" he said as he got up. "The train's moving," said Hagi, "They got what they wanted." "Which is?" asked Red looking in the same direction as Hagi. "They were trying to lure us out," said Hagi, "They plan to kill us on the train." Then, they both heard growling. They stood back to back.

"They're coming," said Hagi, "No shit," said Red, "So, now what?" "We have no choice, but to fight," said Hagi, "We can't let them get Yuki or Saya." Red nodded, "Yeah, you're right," he said, "but, how do you purpose we do that?" "Just fight them the best you can and pray for something to happen."

A pack of wolves appeared from the snowstorm, surrounding them. The wolves growled as they moved closer. One wolf leaped up into the air. Hagi pushed Red aside. Red's back slashed into the roof of the train car. "Shit," he said as he got up. Hagi dogged his claws of his chiropteran hand into the wolf spine. The wolf howled in pain. The rest went for the attack.

Red kicked one in the jaw, spending it flying off the roof. "Yeah," he said, "Not so fast," said Hagi. Red turned and looked to see the wolf hanging onto the side of the train. "That bastard," said Red, "I'm gonna kill 'im." A wolf jumped on top of Red. Hagi pulled out his chiropteran hand from the dead wolf's spine. He kicked the wolf off of Red. He helped him up to his feet.

"Thanks," said Red, Hagi nodded. The wolf held onto the side of the car. Hagi jabbed his claws into its shoulder. The wolf let go of the side and fell to its death below. "HAGI!" Red shouted, Hagi turned and looked to see some of the pack entering into the car through the sky roof of the train. "Damn, it," said Red as they all made their way down the car.

"Let's go," said Hagi jumping down after them. "Son of a…." said Red as he followed him through the sky roof. Hagi landed on his feet. Red fell on his ass. "OW!" he said as he hit the floor of the train. "Shit," he said sitting on the floor. Hagi lend against a wall. He looked from behind the corer. "They've already been through here," he said, "What now?" asked Red, "We stop them," said Hagi throwing him the hand gun. 'We have to made sure no one dies tonight."

Red stood up to his feet. "How are we going to that?" he asked, "The only way," said Hagi, "we have to fight them one at a time." Hagi had more expense than Red did. Red trusted his judgment in this type of situations. Red looked to check the gun to see if it was full. It had enough bullets for eight shots. "Hey," he said, Hagi looked at him. "I had enough bullets in there for nine shots. What did you do with it?"

Hagi held out his hand, revealing the missing bullet. Red grabbed it and put in the gun. "Let's go," said Hagi, Red nodded. They ran down the train cars. Everywhere they went was a mess, telling them that the pack had come through there. Hagi and Red realized where they were headed. They looked at each other and nodded. They were headed for Saya and Yuki. They picked up speed and run to their compartment.

I opened my eyes and find that I was laying on the seat. I looked across. Yuki was there awake. "Where is Red and Hagi?" I asked, "Who knows," she said. I sat up in the seat. Yuki turned on the light. I noises coming from outside the compartment. I got up and walked to the door. Yuki stopped me from opening it. "Hold on," she said, "it might be danger. Better let me look first." I nodded and stepped aside. She opened the door. We stepped out the compartment. I looked around, there was none there.

I heard growling and turned around. I saw glowing golden eyes glaring at me. I tapped Yuki on the shoulder. She turned and looked. A pack of wolves appeared from the shadows. "Oh, shit," said Yuki, "Let's get out of here." She grabbed my hand and took off running. "What's going on?" I asked as we ran. "Why are werewolves on the train?" "I would tell ya if I knew," she said, "right now, just keep running. There's too many for us take on and exacted to live."

I nodded and we ran to the end of the car. Yuki tried to open the door to the car. "Damn, it," she said, "it won't open." I looked behind us. The wolves were getting closer. Yuki slashed her shoulder into the door, but it still didn't open. She kicked it, still none. She banded against the door. One of the wolves launchedd at me. I tried to shield myself. BAN! The wolf fell to the floor.

I looked and saw Red and Hagi standing in the doorway on the other side. Red held out a gun pointing at the pack. "THIS WAY HURRY!" he shouted, "OR YOU'LL BE WOLF"S DINNER!" "Red, Hagi," I said when I saw them. "Right," said Yuki, she turned to me. "Let's go, kiddo," I nodded. Red shot at the wolves again. The pack backed against the wall.

Hagi grabbed Yuki and my hand and pulled us up to the roof of the rain. Red continued to shot the gun. "Red," said Hagi once we were safe. "That's enough let's go." "Right," said Red, he ran toward the exit. The wolves ran after him. Red reached his hand for us to grab. Hagi grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. Hagi closed the sky roof. "Everyone else on the train has been killed," said Red, "We're lucky to make it alive," said Yuki.

I looked over at Hagi. "We have get out of here," he said, "No problem," said Red, "I'll just transform and you ride on my back." Hagi shook his head. I looked at the snowstorm. I could see why, Hagi disagreed with him. It was too dangerous to fly. I couldn't see anything on the sides of the train. The train moved through the blanket of snow. BAN! I looked down at the sky roof.

The wolf pack was trying to get out. "Let's get moving," said Yuki grabbing my hand. Red and Hagi followed her. We ran down the train's roof. I heard a loud BAN! I looked and saw the pack climbing out of the train onto the roof. I fell onto the roof. Hagi, Red and Yuki knelt down beside me. Hagi held his hand for me to take. I looked and saw that one of the wolves had my leg. Red stood up and pointed his gun at the wolf.

"You bastard," he said, "let her go!" He fired the hand gun. The bullet hit the wolf's shoulder. Hagi dogged into its back. "Get away from my wife," he said ripping out its spine. The other wolves came running toward us. I exacted them to dig their fangs into my skin, but they didn't. they stood still in place. "Huh?" I said, "What the?" said Yuki, "What the hell just happened?" said Red.

Hagi looked down at his arm. I saw something growling on his arm. It looked like a strange symbol. The wind began to pick up. I felt my body being lifted into the air. "SAYA!" cried Hagi, "SAYA!" yelled Yuki, "SAYA!" shouted Red. Hagi ran toward me. He jumped into the air. I reached out for his hand and he did the same. "HAGI!" I cried out. Our hands were an inch closer to each other. A bright light flashed blinding me. I couldn't see him anymore as I flew into the air. "NO!" I screamed once I realized I couldn't see my aunt, friend and husband.

"SAYA! SAYA!" Red shouted as he, Yuki and Hagi stood on the side of the tracks. "SAYAAAAA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "SAYA!" cried out Yuki, "SAYA!" Hagi shouted. Nothing, not even a hair. The snowstorm had cleared up. The train had stopped. The wolves disappeared after Saya did. The three of them searched for her.

She was nowhere to be find. "Damn, it," said Red, "Where the hell is she?" _Saya. _thought Hagi, _where are you? I promise, I'll find you and then get you home safe. _Red let out a groan in fraction. "She's nowhere be find," he said, "HOW IN THE HELL? ARE WE GOING TO FIND HER?" "We will," said Hagi, "WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE?" Red shouted. "I have to," said Hagi, "I can't let her go like this, not ever." "Huh?" said Red.

_Lily, I'm sorry, _thought Yuki, _I couldn't protect your daughter. What would you do to find her? _"Let's go," said Hagi walking in the direction where, Saya was heading. "TO WHERE EXACTULY?" Red shouted, "to find my wife," said Hagi, "I'm not going to lose the woman I love, just because you want to call it quits. Saya's special to me. I can't stand losing her."

Yuki nodded, "She's all that's left of my sister," she said, "I can't let it happen again." "Well, " said Red, "what do we do?" Hagi walked without another word. Yuki and Red ran after him. They looked far and wide, but still couldn't find anything of Saya. They found themselves in a small village. They looked around the small village. They went different directions.

Red walked down the streets and checked every place he could think a girl like Saya would be. He ran into a small girl. "Awrf," he said, "Ah," said the girl. They fell to the ground. "Hey," said the girl, she looked and saw Red sitting down on the ground near her. "RED?" she shouted, "AMY?" shouted Red. The girl hugged him. Red tried to pull away from her grasp.

"Hey," he said, "let me go," he pushed her away. "Red?" said Amy, "What are you going here?" "I'm looking for someone," he said, "Who?" she said, "Hagi's wife," he said standing up. "WHAT?" she screamed, "Hagi got married?" Red covered her mouth. He knew that Hagi had enemies everywhere and if they knew about Saya, he could imagine what they might do to her.

"Not so loud," he said, "Do you want Hagi's enemies to find out?" he removed his hand from her mouth. "So, what happened," she asked, "Why are you looking for her?" "It's a long story," he said, "Red," said a voice. Red turned around and saw Yuki standing there. "Yuki," he said, Yuki stepped toward him. "Any luck?" she asked, "No," he said, "You?" she shook her head.

She noticed the girl standing there. "Red," she said, "whose the girl?" Red turned to Amy. "This is Amy," he said, "She's from the same family as Hagi and me." He looked around. "Speaking of which," he said, "Where is Hagi? Anyway?" "I don't know," she said, "I'm right here," said a voice. They looked and saw Hagi walking toward them. "Any luck?" Yuki asked him. Hagi sighed and shook his head. He seemed really upset and lonely without Saya.

"Hagi!" said Amy running to him. "Amy?" said Hagi, "What are you doing here?" "I'm just passing through," she said, "Red told me about your wife. Anything I can do to help?" "If you can," said Hagi, "that would be great. Thank you very much." "Wait hold on for a minute," said Red, Hagi, Amy and Yuki looked at him. "There is no way I'm traveling with her," he said, "she's instant!" "What was that?" said Amy, glaring at him. Red backed away.

"Ah, nothing," he said in a scared tone. Amy smiled and jumped on top of him. "Huh?" said Yuki as Red fell to the ground with her on top of him. "She has a crush on him," said Hagi, "and Red doesn't have one on her at least." Yuki nodded, "So, where do we look first?" she asked. No one had the answer. Red was wresting with Amy. Hagi looked to the sky.

_Saya, _he thought, _be safe, I'll find you, I promise. _Red had managed to get Amy off of him. "Geez," he said, "do you ever stop?" "But, I love you, Red darling," said Amy, "WELL, I DON"T LOVE YOU!" he shouted. Those words; 'I love you,' were like a blade to Hagi. Without, his beloved wife those words just caused him pain. He imagined Saya standing and laughing at Red and Amy. His heart ached for her. He just had to find her, no matter what happens. He just had to find her.

Chapter 21, the Devil Lord; the chiropteran with magic

I opened my eyes and found myself laying in the snow. I sat up and looked around. My clothes were covered in snow. My hair had snow in it too. I got up to my feet and wrapped off the snow. I looked around again. I couldn't see Red, Yuki or Hagi anywhere. I couldn't even see the train tracks. The last I remembered was being lifted into the air by a huge gust of wind.

I walked for hours in the snow. I was so cold. I could see my breath. I wished, Hagi was there to keep me warm. I kept my arms around my body. The snow was ankle deep. It was hard move in the snow and being cold. I had to fight the cold air to keep moving. If I would to stay still, I would probably freeze. I felt like an ice calicle. I had to keep moving.

I needed to find my friend, aunt and husband. I really wished that I was back home in Okinawa. I imagined myself home with Riku, Lulu, Mao, Kai, the children and Hagi. I imagined myself sitting down near the oven which what kept us warm during the winter and drinking hot tea. My body was going numb. I had to find a place where there was warmth. My vision started to get fuzzy.

I fell onto my hands and knees. So cold, need warmth. I slowly got back up to my feet. I couldn't feel my fingers anymore. I tried to walked again, but my vision was making it difficult to walk. I ended up on my hands and knees again. I looked down at the snow. I heard footsteps in the snow. I looked up to where I heard them. I couldn't see who was here.

I opened my mouth, but words wouldn't come out. I fell face first into the snow. "Oh, my," said a voice. It sounded like a woman. I tried to speak again, but couldn't. I slowly reached for who it was. I felt my hand grabbed something. I tried to speak, but my lips were numb. It hurt to move them.

My hand fall from whatever it was holding on to. I burled my face into the snow. I felt so weak. "You poor thing," said the voice, "You're freezing cold." I felt something wrapped around my body. "Don't worry, I'll take you back to my home and care of you." My body was lifted up from the snow. "You're froze to the bone. You poor thing." I couldn't feel my legs.

My body was slowly losing feeling. So I couldn't feel anything now. My eyes wouldn't be able to stay open. I slowly became to close my eyes. "You must freezing laying in the snow like that. You don't even have a coat." whoever it was that was carrying me sounded so nice. It sounded like a woman in her thirties or twenties. I didn't know or could tell. My eyes closed and I disappeared into the darkness.

I opened my eyes and find myself laying near a fireplace. I sat up and looked at the fire. "So," said a voice, I looked to where I heard it. A woman in her late twenties or early thirties standing in the doorway. "Huh?" I said, "where am I?" "That's a wield to thank me for saving you from the cold," said the woman, "Oh, sorry," I said, "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't worry about it," she said, she looked like a Red Shield agency that was killed by Anshel; Liza. She was Russian and had the Russian ascent. She pushed hair out of her face. "My name is Soi Fon," she said, "Soi Fon?" I said, "but it's Japanese." "Yes, it is," she said, "My mother is Russian and my father is Japanese. I was born in Tokyo and moved to the country side in Russia."

"I'm Saya," I said, "Saya?" said Soi Fon, "That's an interesting name you have." "You think so?" I asked. "Yes," she said, "Anyway, why were you in the snow like that?" "I was….." I thought back on what happened back on the train. "I was on a train, when there was an attack," I said, "So, you got away?" said Soi Fon, "It's hard to believe that a little girl like you managed to survive all alone." "Oh," I said, "I wasn't alone, I was with my aunt, a friend and my husband."

"Huh? You're married?" she said, "at a young age?" "Well," I said, "what can I say, except that I love him." She handed me a cup of hot tea. "Oh, thank you," I said, taking the cup and took a slip. "It's sweet," I said, "It's tea with honey," she said after taking a slip of her cup and placed it down. "So, tell me," she said pulling out a ciraggate pack and pulled one out to light it.

She put it into her mouth. "about the kind of man your husband is." "He's….." I said, "he's sweet, kind, very serious, doesn't talk much, strong, brave, handsome and he's so romantic." I didn't realized how it sounded. "He sounds like a great man," said Soi Fon pulling out ciraggate from her mouth and blew out smoke. "What's his name?" "Hagi Nara," I said, "Hagi Nara, huh?" 'Have you heard of him?" I asked, "Yeah I have," she said, then what happened next I didn't exacted.

She pulled back her sleeve. I noticed a strange looking tattoo on her right arm. It looked like a head of a chiropteran with a snake coming out of its mouth. She pressed two fingers on the tattoo. I heard the wind pick up speed. A gust of wind went through the house. Windows and doors flew open. Shadows came flying into the house. The fire flicked severe times. The shadows landed onto the floor. The shadows took the form of humans. Soon, a group of people stood all around me.

Men and women surrounded me. I stood up to my feet. One man that was bald stepped forward. "Ah, Saya," he said, he knew my name. I could feel his desire to kill. He had a face like a snake and golden eyes like a chiropteran. His fingers were boney he was dressed in a black cloak. His skin a sicken pale. He stepped closer. I took a step back. I didn't know why, but for some reason I felt like I had seen him before and I wanted to get away from him.

"You look so much like your human-loving mother," he said, "I wonder, you do remember me?" I didn't say anything. "You don't, do you?" he said, "Well, maybe this would refresh your memory, I'm the one who killed your mother." I don't know how or what to do. "it's been so long and now look at you. You're the spinning image of your mother." He held up his hand. He held it up to me. I felt my body flying through the air. It felt like someone had put a rope around my neck and was choking me to death. He swung his hand toward a wall.

My body went flying slashing into the wall and to the floor. "You may remember," he said standing over me. I brought my head up. My bottom lip had blood on it. "It's because, it was before you and your little sister were born. Back then she was pregnant with you both." "You don't even know my name. then, I let me told my name." He swung his arm to the wall across the room. My body slammed into it, back first. "My name is…" he said as he kept slashing me into walls. "Renji Devil, the Devil Lord and I'm here to kill you." "AUGH1!" I gasped as I hit the wall. 'Your mother sacrificed anything she had for her unborn daughters. She loved you both and was willing to give everything up for you and your sister."

"she wanted nothing more than two you to live together in peace, but thanks to that human who raised you." I was underside now. My feet pointed at the ceiling. My body slashed into the floor. "He took away your sister's only protection she had against me, you." I looked up at him. I was the only protection for Diva against him? I didn't get it. "I'm able to kill your sister, but not you." "I tried to kill your sister when you were a baby. I was looking for the one who had the power equal to mine, so I tried to kill your sister." I went slashing into the ceiling back first again.

"But, you….." Crack! Was the sound my bones as I hit the wall again. "You used your powers to save her. You are the one who can kill me, but I kill you first I have no more threats. I tried to kill your sister again, but I heard that you had killed her and that's how I knew you were the one with the power equal to mine own. Only the one with that power could live."

I hit the floor hard. I was covered in blood. "Your blood is protects you from me. If I were drink your blood, then I would be unstoppable." he knelt down and touched the blood dipping down my face. He brought it up to his lips. I watched as he licked the blood on his finger. I was breathing heavily. Then he grabbed my neck and lifted me up off the ground. He threw me aside.

My back hit the wall near the fireplace. He walked over toward me. He kicked me over on my back. He stepped on my stomach hard. Blood shot out from my mouth. "Your beloved mother was foolish giving everything up a child she didn't she had. She never knew why I was targeting her. I targeted her because of you her first born child. She never knew about your gift. No one did, but I did, knew everything about your powers, because their the same as mine."

He lifted his foot up and slashed down on my stomach. Blood came out of my mouth. "I want to see if my theory about you is correct. Now, show me, your power." I started screaming. A bright light flashed all around me and pushed him back. The light knocked him off and hit the wall across the room. I stand up quickly. He roused to his feet in one movement. It looked like some force pushed him to his feet. My breathe was heavy now.

My clothes were torn. "Now I know it's true, you are the one after all." I looked to the door and then at him. I took off toward the door. "NO!" he shouted as I ran to the door. "STOP HER! DON"T LET HER LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" Shadows took to the air and flew after me. They chased through the living room. Shadows appeared on ether side of me. I was a few cementers from the door.

Explores echoed through the house. A huge fireball was now behind me. When I got to the door, I fell to the snowy ground. It felt like someone pushed me downward toward the snow. I looked at the small house. The shadows came shooting out from the fire. I quickly got up and took off running. I ran into the forest just outside the house. I ran through the forest as fast as I could.

The shadows were closing in on me. I had to do something or other wise I was die. I wished, Hagi would come and get me out of here. I really wanted to go home now. I wanted to in bed with Hagi and my babies. The dark sky made it hard to see the shadows flying through the air. They dived down toward the ground. I used my other senses to figure out where they were. I tripped on a little bash of snow and rounded down a hill of snow. I landed on the snow face up.

I got up and ran faster. "GET HER!" said the Devil Lord, "AND BRING HER TO ME ALIVE!" I picked up speed. "Come there girl," said one of the shadows, "we just want to talk," said another. I didn't listen, I just kept on running. Branches cut my clothes and skin as I made my way through. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" said the Devil Lord, "SOONER OR LATER, YOU"RE RUN OUT OF STENGHT AND I"LL BE WAITING!"

"_Saya," _said a voice inside my head. _"Just keep running, if they catch you, you'll be kill where you stand." _I didn't know who it was, but I knew I had to keep running. I looked up and saw the shadows getting closer. _Hagi, _I thought as I ran. _Where are you? Need you, please Hagi, come and find me and hurry. _I jumped onto a branched. I put all my weight the branch and pushed off my heels.

The snow on the branch fell to the snow onto the ground. A shadow appeared below my feet. That's what I was hoping for. I slashed my feet onto its back and it slashed into the snow. I leaped off before it hit the snow. I took off running again. A shadow appeared on my left. I jumped sideways and kicked it in the jaw. I landed on my feet and continued to run for it.

Now they were throwing sharp stones and wood at me. They were aiming for my legs. Wood and stone pierced my back. I didn't let the pain stop me. I grabbed the piece of wood sticking out of my back and threw it at one of the shadows. I hit one on its neck. It fell sideways to the white earth. I threw the piece of stone sticking out of my back. The stone pierced one's heart.

My breathing gotten heavier. I fell onto to my knees. I looked up and saw the rest of the shadows flying over my head. "You're not of the woods yet," I said to myself, "Just a little more and you're be there." I got up and ran even faster. Running was all I could do. I had no idea how to use my so called "powers". I had to take them out one at a time. The problem was that there was too many for me to deal with on my own. Not to meant the Devil Lord was the strongest of all.

I needed help and fast, but the problem was that I miles away from the nearest village or ranger station. The more time that passes the more I was in danger. I really needed Hagi right about now, but he wasn't there to help or protect me. So, I'm on my own against them, without any protection.

Two more shadows appeared on ether side of me. I was trapped or was I? I leaped back into the air. The two shadows clashed into each other and slashed into the snow. I land on all fours like a cat. I kept running. The sun began to raise. The snow covered in blood from the people-like shadows. I saw a village just ahead. I had to reach the village, before they catch me.

I picked up speed and dashed toward the village. "DON"T LET HER GET TO THE VILLAGE!" the Devil Lord shouted. I slipped across the snow like a baseball player slipping to home base. Four shadows slashed into each other and slashed hard into the snow. I made just outside the village. I slipped into the village. Snow flew into the air. I came to a stop near a small market place. The villagers looked at me with surprised looks on their face. I stood straight up. The Devil Lord appeared a few cementers away from me.

"I'm impressed Saya," he said, "You did fine against my men, but are you against a real an opponent?" He held out his hand and a sword appeared in his hand like magic. I bit my lip. He swung the sword forward. I jumped into the air and landed a few cementers away. He appeared above me. I made a small jump. The blade into the snow, spending into the air. The villagers ran from the scene.

'You little brat," he said swung the blade for my abdomen. I kicked off of the ground and landed on top of his head. My boat slashed his face in. I jumped into the air and car wheeled in the air landing onto a roof top. I looked down at him, but he wasn't there, I looked up and saw a shadow overlapping the sun. he came slashing the blade down onto the roof. I slipped downward toward the ground. Wood flew into the air. I fell onto the snow below.

I got up and jumped as he slashed the blade toward the ground. I stood there breathing heavy. He stood up and looked at me. "You're just like your mother. She was this hard to kill too." "I guess," I said catching my breathe. "it runs in the blood." he griped the handle of the sword tighter. I fell to my knees. My energy was almost drained. He took a step closer. The remaining men surrounded us. "Leave her," he said, "She's my to finish." "If that's how you want," I said, "When fine by me, let's go." I got in a fighting stance. He held the sword above his head.

He ran forward with the sword held up high. I went back to the ground. My hands landed on the cold white ground. The blade went over me. He pulled the sword and aimed for my abdomen. He swung the blade toward my abdomen. I jumped into the air and landed on a cart nearby. He ran toward me and swung the sword. I jumped off the cart. The blade cut the cart in half. I landed on my side.

With one hand on the ground, I swung my left foot under his feet. He fell to the snow covered ground. He landed back first into the snow. I got up and picked up the sword. Which he had dropped, I pointed the tip of the blade at his neck. He looked up at me. He laughed, "You really are something," he said, "Your mother will be proude of you for putting up a good fight."

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked, "Because," he said, "Your power is the only thing that can kill me." I brought the sword closer to his neck. "Naturally, if I want to be unstoppable. I need to kill you." I held the sword up above my head. "If, I kill you," I said, "You can't reach that goal." I brought the sword downward. He smirked, then a gust of wind blew knocking me back. The sword fell out of my hands and onto the ground. He stood up and grabbed the sword.

"Looks, like the shoe is on the other foot," he said coming closer. I got up to my feet. He swung the sword. I jumped into the air. I landed on a roof top. I jumped to the next roof. He jumped after me. We jumped to roof to roof. He shot out a blast of light out of his palm. The light hit my back and pushed me forward. I fell onto a roof. He stood there watching me. The sword above my body. The blade pierced through my back and out of my chest.

Blood shot from my wound and mouth. He pulled the blade out covered in my blood. He held the blade up his lips and licked the blood on the blade. I watched him as he did so. I stood up holding my wound. He swung the blade at my neck. I dropped to my side avoiding the blood soaked blade. I watched as the blade went over me. He kicked me in the gut. I went flying into several walls of houses. I stopped at a wall of a house. My back against the wall.

He appeared in front of me. "You are very good for a little girl," he said, "You interested me very much. I wonder, how long will you last?" I got up slowly to my feet. "Before, I wave your head on a stick for my victory." "Never," I said, "I will not let you win." I stood there strong. I picked up a wooden pole that I had knocked down. I held up and pointed it at him. The pole and sword clashed together. I tried to push him back and he tried to push me back as well.

I fell backwards as he pushed forward with all of his strength. My back hit the snow. My wound began to close. He pierced my shoulder with the tip of the blade. I screamed in pain. Where was Hagi, then I needed him? I jabbed the wooden pole in his shoulder. We both had pierced the other shoulder. Blood flew in the air and hit the ground. The blood painted the white snow red. We pulled away from each other. Blood trailed behind.

I held my shoulder and held the blood soaked wooden pole outward. My wound closed on my chest and back. I got up and started running. "YOU"RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" he roared and chased after me. I ran to the other side of the village. I slapped across the snow out of the village. The snow went flying into the air. I ran into the forest once again. My wound on my shoulder healed, but I left a trail of blood behind as I ran for it.

I could hear the shadows running after me at full speed. Flashes of light were shot at me from behind. I dodged them as they came at me. I could hear them yell some kind of spells. I heard growling. A black wolf lunged at me from the side. The wolf pinned me down to the ground. It changed into a man with golden eyes like a wolf. His fingernails were like claws. He picked me up by my neck.

The Devil Lord appeared soon as he picked me up. "Good work," he said, "Fang, you may hold her still." "I want to make the black blood suffer," said the man, "He will suffer after he sees the dead body of his beloved queen." he held me up like a rag doll. The Devil Lord held out the sword and pointed it at my chest where my heart was. "Now," he growled, "You die," he held up the sword and swung it forward. I tried to break free. Then suddenly, the snow explored underneath us.

I went flying into the air. The snow roused up into the air. I hit the ground back first. I looked up and saw the man named Fang and the Devil Lord flying through the air above me. They hit the white snowy ground. I got up and looked toward the direction they had landed. I looked to where we were standing before the exploration I saw burn marks in the snow. The Devil Lord stood up. His eyes flashed with rage. "Your power, acted as a defect," he said, "you have no control over them. I need to kill you, before you master them." I started running.

He went after me. The man stood and transformed into a wolf. He went after me and the Devil Lord. I ran faster and faster. The wolf bit down on my leg. I screamed in pain. Blood dipped down my leg. I kicked the wolf off my leg. I ran with a bleeding leg. The wolf followed the smelt of my blood to find me. I had a hard time moving my leg. He had dogged into the bone and issue.

I lend against a tree catching my breathe. I had lost them for the time being. The skin on my leg had been torn off. I sat down in the snow. My leg started to heal. I looked up at the sky. I didn't know how long I've been running for since I lost them. I laid on my side. "Why?" I asked myself, "Why is this happening to me?" I didn't have the answer to that. All I know is that someone was trying to kill me.

I laid there for a while trying to catch my breathe. Snow began to fall to earth. I looked up at a sign above my head. I had reached the border of Russia and France on my own. I was almost there, but the problem was. I sat up and said, "I still don't know where is the tomb." I stood up and walked down the path. The snow fell to the ground as I walked. I wonder, if Hagi and the others were all right.

I kept looking up at the sky and behind. I was trying to see if they find me, but lucky I was safe. Still ya never know when danger will find you. Soon, I was in France and getting closer to the tomb of chiropteran queens. If I knew where to I would be there in a heart beat. My heart pounded against my chest from running so much. My legs were numb and were hard to move.

I wished, that I never went through something like that again. I hoped, I saw that was the last of the Devil Lord, but I knew that it wouldn't be. The streets of France were made of stone. Being, in France reminded me of my time at the Zoo. The place where I was born. My heart ached as I remembered about my time at the Zoo. I wondered, if the first Joel knew about the Devil Lord or not. I was sure he didn't know anything about him or my mother's sacrifice for Diva and I.

I find myself in a small village just outside of the forest. A girl about my age was getting water from a well. "Exact me," I said, she turned to me. "Do you know anything about a place called the tomb of chiropteran queens?" She looked at me for a moment and brushed me off. "Thanks a lot," I groaned as she walked off. I sighed and continued walking. My fingers were getting numb.

I saw a carriage near the end of the village. A woman and man climbed out of the carriage. What would a carriage be doing here? Nowadays, you would be able to find a carriage in local parks of France and other European countries. I ran to the carriage. "Excuse me," I called out to the driver. The driver turned and looked at me. "Do you think, you could take me to the tomb of chiropteran queens?"

He have me a strange look. "You mean the Zoo?" he asked, "Huh?" I said, "That's another name for the tomb of chiropteran queens." _it can't be the same place, would it? _I thought, "Tell ya what," said the driver, "I'll take you half way." "I guess that works," I said and then smiled. "Thank you very much." I jumped onto the carriage. The driver cracked his whip and we were off.

It seemed to be a long time since I hitched a ride on a carriage. The countryside was covered in snow. I looked out the side of the carriage. My legs were still numb, but were getting lighter. My lips ached from the cold air. I lend back in my seat. The sound of the carriage moving across the snow echoed in my ears.

My fingers were so cold that it felt like there was no feeling in them. My clothes were torn and covered in blood. The driver never asked about the blood. I was wearing a red sweater so it was hard to see the blood. My hair had snow and blood in it. My face was scatted up. I hoped, I would see Hagi and the others soon. I really wanted Hagi there with me. I could imagine him there, laying next to me.

I looked over to the side of me. I could see him laying there smiling at me. I could feel his hand on my cheek. I could feel the warmth of his hand. I could even hear his voice. _"I love you," _he said, "I love you too," I said, then like the wind was blew the image away, he disappeared. I sighed sadly. I missed Hagi so badly that I could cry. I started to cry, but a sound from the horses made me jolted up.

A black wolf was nipping at their heels. I knew who it was. It was Fang, the man that worked for the Devil Lord. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE ME?" the Devil Lord roared out. "STOP THE CARRIAGE!" I screamed, the carriage stopped. I jumped down from the carriage and ran. The wolf ran after me. "What's going on?" said the driver, "HEY KID!" but I was out of ear shot.

The wolf leaped into the air and landed on my back. I fell to the ground. The wolf growled in my ear and then held its head back and howled. Soon, shadows surround us. The Devil Lord appeared near the wolf. "You thought you could escape, Saya," he said kneeling down to look down at me. "Well, you thought wrong." the wolf stepped off of my back. The Devil Lord held his hand, pulling me up into the air.

He swung his arm to the side. My back hit a tree nearby. He pinned me to the tree with force. I couldn't get free. He slowly closed his hand, making pleassure increase on my body. I felt like a huge border had been thrown with force and now was on top of me. I tried to move my body, but couldn't. he laughed, "You really think? You can win against me?" he laughed. He swung his fist to the side. I slashed into another tree.

He stepped on my hand. I screamed in pain. "You are your mother's child," he said, "Trying to fit in with humans, but ya know what? You can't, no matter how hard you try. You can never be human or ever fit in with them." 'I'm not trying to….." that was all I could say as he kicked my stomach. I went in deeper into the tree. His boney fingers wrapped around my neck.

"Now, he growled deep in his throat. "DDDDIIIEEEE!" He started to sneezing my neck. I couldn't breath. I felt his nails dig into my fresh. He laughed as I started choking hard. "Join your mother and sister in hell," he roared, "The chosen will die here and now." I grabbed his hand trying to pull away. He screamed in pain like something had burned him. He jerked back from me. I sidled down to the white earth below my feet. I sat up and looked at him confused. His hand was turning into dust.

"What is it?" he said in fear. "How did?" I said, I looked down at my hands. He held his hand to his chest. I got up and went over toward him. I put my hands on his face. He screamed as if he was on fire. The shadows disappeared into the wind. His enthrall body turned into dust. I removed my hands from his face. I backed away as I watched. He held out his hand.

His body blew into the wind, leaving his clothes behind. I looked down at the black cloak on the ground. I noticed something shining out its pocket. I lend and picked it up to look at it. It looked like a red stone. The stone growled in my hand. I was so confused. I heard a voice behind me. I turned around. There was the Devil Lord's spirit. He let out a cry and went straight for me.

I screamed as he slashed into my body. I fell to the ground. The spirit flew away. The stone in my hand. My eyes were closed. The cold wind against my face. The snow fell onto my body. Fingerprints around my neck. The snow hit my face. I couldn't feel anything. The warmth from my body was gone. My clothes were torn and covered in blood. My hair had blood and snow in it. My couldn't ear anything. It was dead silence. Did I die? Or was I out cold? I still felt my soul inside my body. I wondered, what would happen when I wake up.

Chapter 22, the tomb of chiropteran queens

I opened my eyes and find myself being carried by something or someone. It felt so ever warm. I looked up and saw…Hagi! My husband! Was I dreaming? No, I wasn't, he was really carrying me. I smiled and kissed him. "You're awake," he said, I nodded smiling. He kissed my forehead. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" a voice screamed, I looked over Hagi's shoulder.

Red was yelling at a girl about my age. "So, you're awake, kiddo," I turned to Yuki, who standing on the side of Hagi. I smiled and nodded. Hagi smiled down at me. Red ran passed us with the girl chasing him. "Who is that?" I asked, "That's Amy," said Yuki, "She's Red and my cousin," said Hagi, "She has a crash on him." I couldn't help but giggle.

"How did you find me?" I asked, "We followed the trail of blood," Yuki answered, "The trail led us to you." Hagi nodded in agreement. I thought about the happened. The events played back in my head, but by Hagi who kissed my cheek. I melted and smiled. The girl jumped on Red's back. Red screamed as she did. Hagi pulled me closer.

They stopped to take a break. Hagi set me down on a huge rock. He sat next to me. He started to wrapped the blood off of my face and hair. Red sat next to Amy, who was bothering him again. Yuki just laughed. I lend back against the tree behind me. Hagi watched me. I grabbed his hand and held it. He kissed my cheek.

Yuki looked up at the sky. "It's to call it a night," she said, I looked up at the sky. It was dark now. Hagi stood up and picked me up. Yuki, Red and Amy walked to a nearby cave. The cave was dark inside. Yuki covered the entranced with a huge cloth. Red made a fire. Amy sat down on the cave floor. Hagi set me down on the cave floor. He kissed my forehead.

He put a warm blanket around my body. He kissed my forehead. I missed his warmth, kisses, love and him. I kissed him back. He held me closely to his chest. I put my head on his chest. Everyone watched us with smiles on their faces. I felt a little dizzy. He held up his chiropteran hand that had blood on his palm. I started to drink the blood. He looked down at me smiling.

When, I pulled away he wrapped the blood off my lips. I grabbed his neck and kissed his lips. Yuki pulled out three blankets and passed two to Red and Amy. She held up the other to Hagi. Hagi held up his hand to stop her. He wrapped the blanket around me, around himself. My face lighted up. He chuckled and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. Yuki laughed and wrapped the blanket around herself.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on Hagi's chest. His fingers moved through my hair. I felt so safe than I have been the whole day running from shadows and a murderer. "Tomorrow," said Yuki, "we'll be at the tomb of chiropteran queens, in the morning or afternoon." Hagi kissed my forehead. I hoped, that didn't have to deal with the Devil Lord again. If he did come back to kill me, I had Hagi, Yuki, Red and the new member of the group; Amy.

I started to fall asleep. Hagi whispered in my ear. "I love you, Saya," he said, "I love you too, Hagi," I whispered in his ear and kissed his ear. He kissed mine. Soon, I fell asleep. The warmth from Hagi made me feel safe and happy. I felt like I was protected from anything that tried to kill me.

Hagi sat in the cave with his wife sleeping in his arms. Her head on his chest. He smiled down at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He kissed her forehead. She slept with a smile on her face. Oh, how he had missed her deeply. He was worried about her so much. She was his whole world.

Without her, his world would fall apart. The woman he loved was his treasure, his everything. Saya laid soundly asleep. Hagi looked to the entrance of the cave. He wondered, how she got blood on her body and clothes. Her soft skin covered in blood. He hoped, that it wasn't life-threaten to her. She moved in her sleep. His wife had needed him and he wasn't there to protect her.

How could he call himself a chevalier or a husband? If he wasn't there to protect his queen and wife. Saya was in a battle without him. He felt so guilty leaving her to defect for herself. He wondered of what Saya thought about him after her battle. He kissed her lips. She was his treasure, his reason for living. To him nothing mean the world to him but, his beloved wife.

He lend back against the cave wall. When he had found Saya, she was cold as ice, but now she was warm as the sun. the fire slowly began died out. Saya snuggled closer to him. She said something in her sleep. Hagi just smiled at her. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well…" he said putting his forehead against hers. "My love," he smiled at her with such passion.

The next day, the sun shined high above us. We walked across the country side. The snow was deep now. So, we had to be careful. I walked behind Yuki, Amy and Red. Hagi walked behind me. I fell forward. Hagi grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back to my feet. I smiled and kissed him to thanked him for helping me. He just smiled and held my arm. The snow came above Hagi's ankles.

"The map says," said Yuki looking at the map. She looked up and said, "We're here," I looked up at two huge old gates. My jaw dipped to the ground. "Hagi," I said, Hagi looked up and nodded. "It's the Zoo," he said, "Do you want to go in?" "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "Let's go in," I pushed the gates open. It was exactly how I had left it. The ruins of a fire years ago.

I stepped onto the grounds. Everyone else followed. The snow that deep as it was outside the gate. "How are we going to find a blue rose?" asked Red, "When, it's winter?" I thought about it. I looked to tower on the grounds. The sound of singing echoing in my ears. It was a memory of my little sister; Diva. I ran to the tower. "Saya?" said Hagi as he saw me running toward the tower.

I made it to the top of the tower. I stood outside of a room that the end of the hall. I remembered this room all too well. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The cell that Diva been inside of was the same as it was before. I saw it, a blue rose. I stepped into the room. I walked toward the rose and picked it up. Hagi stood in the doorway. I turned to face him. He walked in and wrapped his arms around me. He might have seen that I started to cry reliving the pain that happened here.

I hugged him and cried. His hand moved up and down my hair. He kissed the top of my head. When, I stopped and pulled away, he wrapped the tears away. "Don't come in here without me, right?" he said softly, I nodded. "Now, let's get home to our children," he said, I smiled and nodded. He picked me up into his arms. I looked up at him. He kissed my lips. I kissed him back.

"I think it's best I carry you down," he said, I kissed him again. He stepped out of the room. He stopped in his tracks. I heard it, growling. I looked and saw a black wolf standing in the corer. I knew who it was. I burled my face into his chest. "That was one of those who tried to kill me," I told him. Hagi looked down at me. He put me down onto my feet. I looked up at him.

The wolf howled making a gust of wind. Hagi threw a dragger from his jacket. The dragger pierced the wolf's shoulder. The wolf howled in pain. The wolf lunged at me. Hagi blocked it with his arm. The wolf bit down on his arm. "HAGI!" I cried, "Are you all right?" "I'm fine," he replied as the wolf let go of his arm. I looked at the wound on his arm.

The wolf was after me again. "Saya," said Hagi, I looked at his face. "You need to run and get out of here back go Okinawa, to our children." "Huh?" I said, "What about you?" he smiled at me. "I'm be all right as long as I know you're safe," he said. "Hagi," I said, "I can't," I shook my head as I spoke. "I can't just leave you here. I love you so much." "I promise," he said, "I'll find my way back to you."

"Hagi, I….." I started to say but he cut me off by saying "Nankuninaisa," my eyes widen. He kissed my lips. I kissed him back. When we pulled away, he said, "I will always love you, Saya." I started to cry. "Just come back to me and our children, right?" I said, "I promise," he said, "SAYA! HAGI!" we turned to Red. The wolf growled went for the attack. Hagi pushed me into Red's chest.

"What the hell?" said Red, "RED!" Hagi called out, "Yeah?" said Red, "Take care of my family for me." "Huh?" said Red, the wolf leaped into the air. Hagi changed his form. He slashed his head against the wolf's stomach. The wolf fell to the ground. "I'll stay behind and fight," he said, "What? Why?" asked Red, "This wolf wants Saya dead," Hagi replied, "And as a chevalier and Saya's husband. I can't let that happen." Yuki and Amy came running in.

"Don't ask me how!" said Yuki, "but this place is about to become a consultation site." We all looked at her. "THERE'S HUMANS OUTSIDE THE GATE! THEY'RE GOING BLOW THIS PLACE SKY HIGH1! WE HAVE TO GET OF HERE AND FAST!" "Hagi," I said, "Go," said Hagi, "I have make sure that this wolf doesn't make it out alive." "DON'T A FOOL!" Yuki yelled, "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" "I'm doing this to protect my family," said Hagi.

"HAGI!" I screamed, "Damn it," said Red, he grabbed my hand and ran out of the tower. Yuki and Amy were behind us. "HHHHAAAAGGGGIIII!" I screamed, as we ran out of the grounds. There was a loud BOOM! I looked over my shoulder and saw the ruins fall to the ground. I started to cry. "HAGI!" I cried out, but no answer came. I cried so hard that I couldn't see where I was going.

Chapter 23, my family

I looked up at the sky. It was such a nice shade of blue today. The sun beat it down from above. "Saya," said a voice. I turned to the voice. "Oh, hi Kai," I said, "What ya doing? Standing there like a zombie for?" I laughed, "Just looking at the sky, it's so nice today." Kai smiled and laughed. It was spring, the snow had melted away and was replaced by flowers and green grass.

"Mommy!" said four little voices. My children came running out the door. Red walked out after them. I lend down to look at my children. Red smiled, "They look like you and Hagi," he said, I stood up and smiled. "What did you think?" I said, "After all, they're mine and Hagi's children. Red and Kai couldn't help but laugh. Red lives with Yuki and her mother who lived next door from us.

Amy went back home to her family. Riku, Lulu, Mao now Kai's wife came out with my nieces and Kai's son Mosses. It was Lulu and Kai who had named him that. My family have gotten bigger while I was away. Sosuke and Kaori got married. Alex lived after taking the mediance that Julia had made with the blue rose. Alex lives with Sosuke and Kaori. Julia and David had a daughter they named Liza.

Louis surprising to Kai, Mao and I to learn that he had met somebody. The older Joel got married to a beautiful woman named Clara and they had a son and daughter. Okamura is still a reporter and helps his mother that their store. Mao now runs her father's business better than before. Riku and Lulu were daring. As for me? Well let's just say I'm a bit busy as a mother and a high school student.

Yeah, I started high school again. It what I wanted to do. I also got a part-time job as a waitress in a diner. I don't make very much money, but hey it helps pay the bills. I help out at Omoro too, when I can. Well, I guess you can I'm pretty busy. I laughed as Kai made a joke to Riku about him and Lulu getting married. I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I let out a small scream and turned around to look at my capturer. Hagi had wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey," I said laughing, "Hagi," he chuckled and kissed me. I kissed him back. Hagi teaches cello lessons and he also helps out in Omoro. He came back home after a few days after I did. I was so happy to have him home with me and the family. It's been two years since then. I hair gotten a little bit longer. Hagi moved my band from over my eye. I kissed him again.

He kissed my shoulder. "Wow, not so fast here tiger," I said, he chuckled. "Later, okay?" I kissed his cheek. "I have to get dress for school." I kissed him then went to get changed. I walked up the stairs. I opened my and Hagi's bedroom door. I walked to the closet and pulled out my school uniform. I quickly got changed and came down the stairs. Hagi and Red were waiting.

Red was dressed in the boy's version of my school uniform. "Ready to go?" he asked, "Yes," I said, I kissed Hagi goodbye and hugged my children and kissed their little heads. I did the same to my nieces as well. "Bye, Kai," I said to Kai, "bye Riku, bye Lulu, bye Mao-san and bye Mosses." they all said goodbye. Hagi walked with us to school. Red and I talked about the usual.

Red and I were in the same class. We hang out together during school. We both were the age to others students, but in realty I was older than him, much much older. Hagi always walked with us to school to make sure we made it in one piece. "So, you trying out for the track team?" Red asked, "Yeah," I said, "What about you?" "I'm thinking about trying for baseball," he said, "Baseball, huh?" I said, "Did Kai tell do try it?" "He might have," said Red, we laughed.

We got to school just in time. "See ya later, Hagi," said Red, I kissed Hagi on the cheek. "See you when I get home, honey," I said, we kissed each other goodbye. Red and I waved goodbye and walked into the campus. We stepped into our homeroom and sat down in two empty chairs.

"So, got any plans since it's your night off?" Red asked me, I thought about it for a moment. Then I smiled dreamy out the window. "Oh, just the usual," I said, "And by usual; you mean make out with Hagi, right?" he said, I kicked him under the table. "Ouch," he said, "You deferred it," I said, "Geez, can't you hid it a little better," he said. I kicked him under the table again.

For the past few days Red has been working at the diner where I worked. Since it's been three years since I woke up from my habitation, I would fall back into habitation soon, but for reason I wasn't showing any signs of my habitation period was coming. Julia had said that she couldn't the reason for it. So, that means I wouldn't go into habitation. I'm glad about that, I get to see my nieces and children grow up like a mother should do for her children.

Red sighed as a girl walked by us. "Well, well, what do we have there?" said a voice. Red and I turned to see who it was. It was none ether than Candy Storm the most popular girl in school. She always tried to make me look bad for some reason. "What do you want Dandy?" said Red, "It's Candy," she said, "Whatever," said Red, I rounded my eyes. Candy always tried to get on our nerves and for Red it was easy for it to be possible. "So, Saya," she said turning to me.

_Oh no, there it comes, _I thought, she always had something to say to me about how she was so better than me at anything. I don't think that and besides I'm the one with the handsome husband. She has seen Hagi and knows that he's my husband. Red and I think she's jealous because I have the most handsome man in the world and married to him. "What?" I said acting as if I was interested.

"Have you broke up with that cutie yet?" she asked, she always had to say something about my husband. "Hee, you wish," said Red lending back in his chair with his hands behind his head. She looked at him steely eyed. "I wasn't asking you," she snapped, "Whatever," said Red, "like I care." "You're just jealous, that I like a very handsome young man and not you," she said, the look Red's face made me laugh. "WHOA?" he said, "You're not serious? Are you?"

I laughed at his reaction. Candy turned back to me. "Well? Did you?" she asked, "No," I said trying to keep a straight face. "I will never break up with Hagi. I love him so much. We've been through a lot together and there's nothing you can say to change that." I didn't realized it, but I was yelling. I had stood up as I spoke. Red got to his feet and pulled me back from going at her.

"Take it easy, Saya," he said, "Don't worry, Hagi would never leave you and the children for anyone else and not even for that bitch." I claimed down as he said it. "Yeah," I said, "You're right, Red, thanks." I sat back down. For reason, when any girl brought up my husband I would get mad. Red said that it's normal for me to get jealous since I love Hagi so much to not to let him go. Hagi had told me countless of times that he would never leave me. I always believe him. I trusted Hagi with my life and heart. Red had said that I trust Hagi too much.

The bell rang for first period to start. Red and I went to class. I wanted to get away from Candy as soon as possible. We walked down the hall. "You can't you let her get to you like that," said Red, "I know," I replied as we walked, "But, it's just that, I love Hagi so much, when someone asks me if we broke up. It get me so mad." 'I know that, Saya," he said, "But, you should know that would never happen."

I knew he was right. I love Hagi and Hagi loves me so there was no need for me to worry. Hagi had always love me and always will. I thought about how long I've known Hagi and long he's been in love with me. I smiled as I thought about him. Red knew when I was thinking about Hagi. I always had a dreamy look on my face. He rounded his eyes as we walked.

Hagi put his cello back its case. He was done with his lessons for the day. Now he could go home to his wife and children waiting for him. He flew it over his shoulder and headed for the door. The door opened, he stood as solders came running in. "This area is clear," said one of the solders. A figure dressed in black stepped into the room. The figure had hat its head. Once the figure was close enough to tell that it was a woman.

The woman pulled off the hat and threw onto a coat hanger. "It's nice to see you again, Hagi," she said, "Eliza," said Hagi, "What do you want?" "Now, is it anyway to treat a clan member?" she said, "I came all this way to see you and your new family and this how you treat me.' "What do you want?" Hagi asked, "a million grand," she said, "Why me?" asked Hagi, who rather deal with a chiropteran than talk to this woman. "I need your help getting the crash."

"Not interest," he said walking toward the door. "Fine," she said, "If you want support your family, I would think you would interested." Hagi stopped at the door. "What is it?" he asked, "I've heard there's an assassin out to get Joel Goldscmith," she said not turning to him. "You need me to kill him, right?" he said, "You're so smart," she said, "but yes, I need you to kill the assassin." "Where should we meet?" he asked, "At your wife's high school at 2:00 a.m." the solders ran out the room. The woman walked to the door. "Tomorrow be here." she stepped out and disappeared.

Hagi sighed and walked out the room closing the door behind him. He walked down the sidewalk to the high school to pick up Red and Saya. He thought his family and how they would reacted to him being an assassin who killed other assassins for a woman that had supposed to disappeared for eight-hundred years. He sighed, he had to support his family some how.

Red and I stood near the school gate. I saw Hagi walking toward the school. I smiled and went toward him. Red followed me. I wrapped my arms around his arm. Hagi smiled and kissed my forehead. Red stood watching us. The three of us went home. Red got ready for work. "See ya," he said, "Bye, Red have a great at work and say hi to everyone for me," I said, he laughed and walked off.

I looked up at Hagi, he looked down at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, "Nothing wrong," he said, "Hagi Nara," I said grabbing him by the ear and kissed him. "Don't lie to me," I said when I pulled away. "I'm your wife and you can't just keep secrets from me." He kissed me. "I have something to do in the morning," he said, I smiled, I guess that's good enough for me.

I trusted him so wasn't any reason for me to worry. "As long it's not with another woman," I said, he looked at me. Usually, when I brought that up was when someone asked me if we broke up. "Who said it this time?" he asked, "Candy, as usual," I said, "You wouldn't cheat on me? Hagi? Would you?" I asked putting a hand his cheek. "Of course, not Saya," he said, "You know I would never do anything to hurt you. You are the only woman for me Saya. I mean that with all my heart."

"Is that all that's bothering you?" I kissed him on the chin. "Yes," I said, "but, I'm glad to know that you would never cheat on me." We kissed each other. "I would it as many times as it takes until you know that I would never hurt you," he said, "I already know," I replied, "I just like to hear you say those words to me." we kissed each other again. I smiled as we pulled away.

"Let's go home," he said, I smiled and nodded. We walked home. Omoro was busy more so than usual. Kai was too busy. Mao, Riku and Lulu were helping him. "Need help?" I asked, "No," said Kai, "We got this." I hated when he treated me like a little kid. Hagi went to help. I tried to help, but everyone told me not to worry. So, I went upstairs to where the children were playing.

I felt little arms grab my legs. I looked down to see Joel, Lily, Irene and George all holding my legs. I laughed at them. "Mommy," they said, I knelt down and patted their little heads. "You're so cute, the four of you," I said, "now let go of mommy." they did as they were told. I sat down the couch. My little nieces, nephew and my own babies climbed onto the couch.

I smiled at them. My children climbed into my lap. They were so cute. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. Hagi came up to see the children around me. The children on the couch made room for him. He sat next to me. Our sons climbed into his lap. Hagi kissed my forehead and then our children. I kissed him back. The children clapped their little hands. I laughed and Hagi chuckled.

I put my head on his chest. He put his arms around me. I kissed his chin. The children went back to playing their little game of hide and seek. Hagi and I watched them. Our changed into their wolves form to find their cousins and each other. "Hey, that's cheating," said Mosses, I just laughed. "They're taking after their father," I said to Hagi, he chuckled.

Our children had learned to transform into their wolf form. They would transform something to play like puppies. They had black fur like their father. They mocked Hagi in his wolf form. Joel jumped into George and started wresting. "Stop it," I said, trying to stop them. Lily and Irene were wresting each other. Hagi grabbed my arm. "It's all right, Saya," he said, "It's how wolves play. They're playing and training their combat skills for battle." I sighed and lend back.

I laid on my bed with Hagi next to me. Our clothes on the floor. I kissed his chin. He kissed my forehead. My head on his chest. The sun was setting for another day. The moon shined through the window. I smiled at him. He looked out the window. I kissed his chest. He looked at me. "So, any idea what we should do tomorrow?" I asked him. "We could take the children to the rose garden," he said, "That sounds good to me," I said, "Maybe the whole family can go." "If that's what you wish," he said then kissed my forehead again.

"I'll talk to Kai and Mao about it," I said, he chuckled and kissed me. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," I replied then kissed his chin. I snuggled up to him. My head on his bare chest. His fingers moved across my hair. I heard Riku and Lulu walking around trying to find something to do to past the time. Hagi kissed my nose. I smiled up at him dreamy.

His body felt so warm against mine. I started to close my eyes. "Good night, Saya," he said and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. His hands moved down my hips. My eyes were closed, so I couldn't see what he was doing. He cupped my head in between his hands and kissed me on the lips. When we pulled away it felt like forever, but really it was seven minutes. His hands moved to my hips.

I started to drift to sleep. I grabbed his hands as I fell asleep. "Sweet dreams," he whispered in my ears. "I love you, Saya." I was so tired that I couldn't reply to him, but he knew that I love him. He kissed my forehead. I burled my face into his chest. His nose burled in my hair. His lips against my skin felt so good.

The office room was pitched black. All he had was a flashlight. The sound of footsteps echoed in the empty hall. The light shined off of everything in sight. He span around when he heard a growl. He didn't know what it was. He knew there were no guard dogs in a public school. He heard it again, this time louder.

It sounded close than he realized. It couldn't be a dog. So what was it he was hearing. He violently swing the light around in fear. He scanned the hall. He saw something black with fangs and golden eyes. He brought the flashlight over to where he saw it. Something was there but, a wall. He heard it again. He swung the light and saw it. It looked like a huge black dog. The huge dog growled.

He pulled out his pistol and fired it at the dog. The dog leaped into the air. He followed it with the flashlight. The dog bit down on his neck crashing the bone. Blood went through the air. He fell to the floor covered in blood. The dog growled and turned it head to the front door. A woman stepped into the hall. "Good work," she said walking toward the body.

"Ma," said a man dressed in a military uniform. "Report," she said, "The second floor's clear and as for the third and forth floor." "Good work," she said, "Take the body back to headquarters, will ya." "Yes, ma," said the solder. Two men came in and removed the body. "You did well," said the woman, "Hagi," Hagi stood in his human form behind her. "Eliza," he said, "What now?" "Oh, the usual," she replied, "I get the crash and we share it 50-50."

Somehow to Hagi that didn't seem to be happy. Eliza turned to him. She walked toward him. "You really are one of a kind, Hagi," she said getting closer. Hagi held up his hand. "I'm a happily married man," he said, "I can't allow myself to cheat on my wife." "You really are one of a kind," she said, "You wouldn't even allow yourself some enjoyment with a woman that's in front of you." "The reason I agreed to work with you," said Hagi, "is to make a living for my family. Nothing more than that matters." Eliza sighed, "She's one hell of a lucky woman to have a husband like you," she said, "I'm exactly jealous of a chiropteran queen."

Hagi turned to the door. "As of now," he said, "I'm done." "For now, anyway," Eliza replied, "but, I'll have a new job for you soon." Hagi didn't like the sound of that. All he wanted was to spend a moment with his family in peace. Eliza always came to him for assasstions. She never got her hands dirt with blood. That was his job. Why he got mixed in with her, he'll never know.

The job paid well and he could pay for his family's expresses this way. Werewolves yeaned to kill anything that moves. It was indicts to kill a living creature. Werewolves lived off of death and blood. Hagi deep down was no different than any other werewolf. Eliza was a werewolf that led others to their death, but she never led Hagi to his doom. Hagi was too powerful for her to try.

Hagi's powers were unmatched in battle. His ability to control minds was hard to block. Even the most skilled creature in the world couldn't match his strength. Like his strength, his love for Saya was unmatched as well. She was his everything. She was his only weakness. Her love only weaken him. Her touch left him weak. Saya his only true weakness. No one could ever hope in controlling him. Only Saya had the power to control him. She controlled him better than anyone.

Those who knew him before were surprised to see that a sixteen year old girl could control him. Hagi loved her that much. If she only knew how weak he was by her love. In the past, he never showed any emotion. Something about Saya that made it hard for he to keep his feels for her inside. His feels always surfaced when she was in danger and needed her knight.

He was her shield, her knight, her guardant, her strength, her blood and her love. He was all that and more to her. Saya had said many times that he was the perfect solder for combat. She was glad that he was her companion in battle. Now that they were married, she had said that he was the best husband in the world. He always knew what she needed or wanted. He knew her better than himself.

She had asked him several time, what he would in return for his services. He had told her there was nothing he wanted in return, but her happiness. He never put himself before Saya. Saya's well belong was the most important thing to him in the world. Her happiness was all he wanted in return. Saya had showed him her happiness by showing affection to him as a wife.

Hagi stepped out of the school. The solders removed the body and cleared up the blood. Eliza called her client. "Mission completed," she said, "I'll be by to collect the money later this afternoon." She hang up the phone. "Good news," she said turning to Hagi. "The client will pay more than he said would. So, it looks like you get your cut too." Hagi had no interest in money.

All he could think about was his family. His wife would be waking up to find him missing from bed. She would get worried about him, if he wasn't there when she woke up. "I'm going home," he said, "What now?" Eliza answered, "Unlike, you I have a family to get home to," he replied, "and if I don't get back before my wife wakes up. She'll get worry and come looking for me." the last thing he wanted was to worry Saya. He had to get back in time to greed the beautiful sleeping wife wakes up. He disappeared into the wind.

I opened my eyes and saw Hagi sitting on the windowsill. He looked so handsome as the sun shined on his face. "Did you sleep well?" he asked looking at me. I smiled and nodded. His clothes were on his body. I sat up and the covers fell onto the bed. I quickly covered myself in case anyone came into our room

Hagi stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the bed. I grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed me back. I laid my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "Saya," he said, "Hn?" I said snuggling closely. "I have to tell you something." I looked at him. I titled my head to the side. He chuckled at me. I kissed his chin. "Does this have to do with you being an assassin?" I asked, "How did you know?" he asked, "I can smell blood all over your skin and clothes."

"How long have you known?" "For a couple of weeks. I haven't told anybody." "but, why keep it from me? Your wife?" "I didn't know how to tell you." "I want you to quit, Hagi." "What?" "I said; "I want you to quit. It's much too dangerous and I don't want our children to lose their father and I don't want to lose my husband." "Saya," "I love you, Hagi and I think you're the best husband in the world." we talked for several hours. "Very, well, I will quit being an assassin."

"Yay," I cheered and kissed his cheek. I jumped into his arms. He chuckled and kissed my lips. I kissed him in return. We laid down back on the bed. His hands moved all over my skin. I unbuttoned his shirt. Slowly his shirt fell to the floor. Soon he laid with a topless Hagi was over me. Our lips met, my hands went all over his upper body. He kicked off his bottoms. His skin felt so good against mine.

I groaned in enjoyment as we kissed. The covers were over us. His pale skin against mine. His hands moved faster. I felt my body burn like fire. My long hair getting in his face, but he didn't care. So for a moment I forgot my own name, but I didn't care. I never felt so much alive. I felt like he was giving me life for the first time. I wished we would do this forever.

Chapter 24, habitation has come once again

"Saya," said Hagi, "It's time to go." I kissed him. I walked over to my family. Kai hugged me. "I sure wish that you didn't have go back to sleep, sis," he said, I nodded. Mao, Lulu and Riku all hugged me goodbye. "See you when you wake up, neechan," said Riku, "Yeah, see you when you wake up, Saya," said Lulu. "Have a good sleep Nara," said Mao, that's what she calls me now that I married Hagi.

I walked over to Red, Yuki, her mother, Kaori, Sosuke, Alex, Louis, Julia, David and the older Joel. Even Okamura was there to say goodbye. "Sleep well Saya," said Julia, "Maybe, next time you'll wake up for good," said Louis, I nodded. "The Red Shield will always be waiting for you," said David, "Have a very sweet dream," Joel replied. I nodded to them. I looked to Kaori.

"Have a good time dreaming about us all," she said, I nodded and hugged her. I hugged Red goodbye. "I'm glad we were friends," he said, "Me too," I said, "Just don't try and beat up Hagi, all right?" Red just laughed. "Thank you," said Alex, "For saving me." I just smiled. "Yeah," said Sosuke, "if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have my sister here. So thanks a lot Saya." I brushed and said "You're both welcome, I was just trying to help a friend indeed."

Yuki hugged me and so did my grandmother who I had learned her name was Angela. "Our habitation is coming soon," said Angela, "So, we'll join you soon, kiddo," said Yuki, I smiled at them. "Will you both be apart of my family now?" "Of course," they replied, "We're a family by blood." I nodded to them. "Auntie Saya," said Diva, Dona and Mosses. I turned to them. I hugged my nieces and nephew. "We'll miss you, auntie Saya." "I'll miss you too," I said. I turned to my husband and children.

I grabbed Hagi's arm and we started walking up the stairs to the tomb. Our children followed us up the stairs. I felt a little dizzy, but held on to Hagi for support. He looked down at me as we walked. Our children watched me carefully. Hagi kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him. He smiled back down at me. Our children walked along side us. We kept the same peace. Riku and Lulu appeared behind us.

Yuki and Angela appeared after them. Soon everyone had appeared at my side. I smiled at them all. I was the most happiest girl in the world to have this many people care about me. I looked at my friends and family. All them were my family. I couldn't help but smile at them all. It seemed forever to the tomb. We made it to the top. "Goodbye everyone," I said waving goodbye.

They all waved goodbye. I was sad and happy. Happy because I felt so much love, sad 'cause I wouldn't see them all for thirty years. Hagi carried me into the tomb. Our children followed. Hagi closed the tomb entrance. I sat down on the floor of the tomb. My children hugged me. "Night, night, mommy," they said, I hugged them. "I'll miss the four of you," I said, "We will miss you too, mommy," they replied.

I kissed them goodbye. "Goodnight, Saya," said my husband as he knelt down and kissed my forehead. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," I said kissing him on the lips. We pulled away and hugged. I laid down and closed my eyes. Soon, once again my habitation had come. _Nankurunaisa,_ I thought, that was my final thought before the darkness had overtaken me. My body was in cased inside of the cocoon. Once again I was in the darkness for another thirty years.

"Uncle Kai," said Joel, "Are we there yet?" "Not yet, son," said Hagi as they walked up the steps to the family tomb. "Shut up Joel-nichan," said George, "You're imapposite as ever Joel," said Lily, "Right father?" Hagi nodded. "Lily-neechan can you hit him since you're there?" asked Irene, "Anyone going to hit him it'll be me," said Mosses. "Oh, sure get in more trouble," said Diva.

"Diva, Mosses, stop it," said Dona, "All of you stop it," said an older Lulu. "Kai-nichan, they are a hand full, aren't they?" said Riku. "Well, they're just kids," said Mao, "Mao," said Kai, "I know that you're getting tired of them…." Mao shot her husband a glare. Hagi was silence up the stone steps. "Hey, dad," said Joel as he walked toward his father. Hagi looked at his eldest son.

"Do you think we'll ses mom again?" he asked, "Yes," said Hagi, "We will see her again." it had been four years since Saya went to sleep. The children had grown up a little since then. Hagi had missed his wife deeply, but had his children keep him busy. Lily, George and Irene joined their father and older brother. The four siblings were close to each other and close to their father too.

The four siblings always stayed by his side. They never once leave his side or sight. They loved father more than the world itself and they their mother the same way. Every night Hagi would play the cello for his children. Even though they were getting older, they still stayed by his side. Hagi had a strong bond with his children. They became his world the moment they were born. The four siblings and their mother was his everything. Lily grabbed his hand and Irene grabbed the other.

His sons walked along side them. Kai and everyone else watched with smiles on their faces. Even though this was a big family, it wasn't the same without Saya around. Saya was what completed this huge family. Yuki and Angela had joined this large family. Mao carried her and Kai's new baby girl Clara in her arms. The family was growing fast. Kai had to make room for the family.

Hagi looked back at Kai who smiled at him. Kai knew the bond between a father and his kids and also the bond between a man and his wife. Riku knew that too. He and Lulu got married and were having kids of their own. Diva and Dona's half-siblings. The two girls had called Riku their father for sometime now. They called Lulu their step-mother. The two girls knew about their real mother and everything she had done to their aunt and those she cared about.

Soon, they made it to the top. Hagi's four children ran ahead of everyone else. They wanted to see their mother. Diva, Dona and Mosses ran after them to see their aunt. Joel pushed the tomb door aside and stepped in. his siblings followed him. Soon, all the children were inside. Hagi stepped in behind them. Everyone else followed him. They all sat down around the cocoon in the middle of the tomb.

Hagi placed his hand on top of the cocoon. A look of sadness crossed his face. Riku had the same look too for his queen. "Hey, mom," said Joel, "Hi, mom," said George, "Hello mother," said Lily, "How are you mother?" asked Irene. "Hey, aunt Saya," said Mosses. "Hey ya aunt Saya," said Diva, "Hello aunt Saya," said Dona. Everyone said hello to Saya in the cocoon.

"Hello Saya," said Hagi, "I hope you are sleeping soundly." then he felt like felt a pulse. A heart beat! Saya was saying hello to him and that she loved him. He smiled at the cocoon. His children touched the cocoon. They felt it too. Everyone touched the cocoon and felt the pulse. Saya was to be surrounded by the people that meant everything to her. "I love you, Saya," said Hagi as he placed his head against the cocoon. After they visited the sleeping Saya. They went home to plan the next trip to the tomb. A pulse shot through the cocoon. Saya was saying that she would see them soon and she hoped they all were doing well without her. Saya would wake up to a very big family. She would be surprise to learn that it was still growing more and more. All that was missing was her, the final piece of the puzzle.

The End


End file.
